DE NIÑERA A AMANTE
by Nessa610
Summary: El magnate playboy Edward Cullen no esperaba encontrarse a una desaliñada niñera y a un bebé llorón en su lujosa oficina, Bella Swan se había estado ocultando bajo el uniforme de niñera desde que le rompieron el corazon sumari completo dentro!
1. Chapter 1

hola! nueva adaptacion!

espero que les guste!

la historia no me pertenece le pertenece a Cara Colter ni los personajes (nisiquiera Edward) le pertenece a Maye!

las quiero Nessa

* * *

><p>SUMARY<p>

_El magnate playboy Edward Cullen no esperaba encontrarse a una desaliñada niñera y a un bebé llorón en su lujosa oficina, pero el bebé era su sobrino, así que decidió ayudar._

_Bella Swan se había estado ocultando bajo el uniforme de niñera desde que le rompieron el corazón pero, después de pasar varios días con Edward, estaba empezando a conocer al hombre que había bajo los trajes de diseño. No pudo evitar enamorarse de él, así que comenzó a desear secretamente que él también llegara a conocer a la auténtica Bella._

Capítulo 1

Edward Cullen oyó el ruido y un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda. Tan extraña le resultó esa sensación que le llevó un segundo identificarla: miedo.

Era un hombre que se enorgullecía de avanzar más que de retroceder en cualquier clase de situación. Había resultado una estrategia exitosa en el poderoso mundo en el que se movía.

Pulsó el botón del intercomunicador que lo conectaba con la mesa de su secretaria en la sala contigua. Su despacho, con sus ventanales que proporcionaban una vista espectacular de Vancouver y las majestuosas montañas cubiertas de nieve al fondo, subrayaba en quién se había convertido. Pero si lo que lo rodeaba reflejaba su confianza, su voz en ese momento, no.

—Dime que eso no era lo que he pensado que era.

Pero el sonido volvió a llegarle a través de las macizas puertas de nogal tallado. En esa ocasión, amplificado por el intercomunicador.

No había ninguna duda sobre lo que era: el llanto de un bebé.

—Dicen que los espera —dijo su recepcionista, Jessica, levantando la voz bien para imponerse al llanto o por el pánico, no estuvo seguro.

Por supuesto que los esperaba, pero no ese día. No allí.

Los niños, y en particular los bebés llorones, estaban fuera de lugar en las oficinas de su corporación.

Edward Cullen había hecho su fortuna y su empresa, _Sun_, alrededor de la ausencia de ese sonido en sus exclusivas instalaciones sólo para adultos.

Sus oficinas reproducían el ambiente que había en sus exitosas instalaciones: llenas de gusto, caras, lujosas, sin ahorrar en detalles. Las obras de arte eran originales, las antigüedades, auténticas, las alfombras, de los mejores bazares de Turquía.

El hábil uso de ricos colores con sutiles y exóticas texturas hacía de su despacho un reflejo del hombre: masculino, lleno de confianza, carismático. Su escritorio daba a una pared en la que se podían ver hermosamente enmarcadas las portadas de algunas revistas: _Forbes, Business, Business Weekly_.

Pero esa mañana, como siempre, su entorno había quedado ensombrecido por lo que esperaba sería su próximo exitoso proyecto. La mesa estaba cubierta con fotografías de unas destartaladas instalaciones turísticas en el salvaje interior de la Columbia Británica.

Había sentido eso en cuanto había visto las fotos. El _Moose Lake Lodge_ podría convertirse en un destino de aventura para jóvenes profesionales que confiaban en su empresa para que les proporcionara exactamente lo que buscaban en sus vacaciones. Sus clientes demandaban aventura y comida de cinco estrellas, _spas_ de lujo y todo con el telón de fondo de un ambiente de tienda de hotel.

El acercamiento inicial al _Moose Lake Lodge_ no había ido especialmente bien. Los dueños habían sido reacios a hablar con él, mucho más a vendérselo. Había tenido la sensación de que recelaban por su reputación de _playboy_, preocupados por el efecto de unas instalaciones _Sun_ en medio del campo. El _Moose Lake Lodge_ había funcionado como un lugar de recreo para familias desde los años treinta, y los dueños le tenían mucho cariño.

Pero los sentimientos no pagaban las facturas, y Edward había hecho los deberes. Sabía que no había una fila de compradores y estaba diseñando ya su siguiente movimiento. Subiría su oferta de un modo tentador. Convencería a la familia Baker de que convertiría el _Moose Lake Lodge_ en un lugar del que se sentirían orgullosos. Los visitaría personalmente y los convencería. Era muy bueno convenciendo a la gente.

Y le apasionaba su juego, en todas sus fases: adquisición, renovación, apertura y funcionamiento.

Con ese fin Edward tenía un lugar de vacaciones en la jungla del Amazonas que ofrecía excursiones en canoa por la selva y otro en la sabana africana dedicado a los safaris fotográficos. Y, por supuesto, seguía teniendo su primer hotelito en Italia, en el corazón de la Toscana, donde todo había empezado, en el que había una estupenda bodega y excursiones gastronómicas.

Más recientemente _Sun_ había abierto un destino flotante de cinco estrellas en la costa de Kona en Hawai. Amantes del agua y gente que aborrecía a los niños.

Bueno, no todos aborrecían a los niños. Algunos de sus mejores clientes eran padres que desesperadamente necesitaban un descanso de las exigencias de sus hijos.

—¡Buaaaaa!

Como si ese sonido no lo explicase todo. Incluso su propia hermana, Alice, convertida en ama de casa, había aceptado su oferta de irse con su marido a disfrutar de un merecido descanso al recientemente abierto _Sun_ en Kona. Lo que no le sorprendía con un niño que lloraba por encima de los decibelios permitidos.

¿Cómo podían estar allí sus sobrinos? Su agenda decía que llegarían al día siguiente. El avión llegaba a las diez de la mañana. Había previsto ir a recibirlos al aeropuerto, darle unas palmadas en la cabeza a su sobrina, hacerle dos monerías a su nuevo sobrino sin siquiera tocarlo. Después, los dejaría con la niñera que viajaba con ellos, los metería en una limusina y les diría adiós con la mano mientras se iban a un lugar de vacaciones para niños en _Whistler_.

Vacaciones para mamá y papá en el exclusivo _Kona_ _Sun_; vacaciones para los niños; el tío Ed, héroe de la jornada.

El bebé lloraba sin parar fuera del despacho y a Edward le empezó a palpitar la cabeza. Había regalado la estancia en el Amazonas a su hermana y su cuñado, Jasper, preocupado por el aspecto de agotamiento de su hermana, normalmente vital, en una teleconferencia. Por alguna razón no había previsto la situación a la que se enfrentaba en ese momento, aunque habría debido hacerlo cuando Alice había empezado a preocuparse por sus hijos al segundo de acceder a ir a Kona una semana. Naturalmente, su hermano, el héroe, se había ofrecido a cuidarlos.

Debería haber pensado que esas cosas nunca salían como se planeaban cuando su hermana estaba involucrada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó por el intercomunicador.

—Aquí hay… una mujer. Con un bebé y… otra cosa pequeña.

—Sé quiénes son —dijo Edward—. ¿Por qué hace tanto ruido ese niño?

—¿Sabe quiénes son? —preguntó Jessica sintiéndose traicionada.

—Se supone que no deberían estar aquí. Se suponía que…

—¡Señora! ¡Disculpe! ¡No puede entrar ahí así…!

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la puerta de su despacho se abrió.

A pesar del ruido que hacía el niño, Edward quedó impactado por una súbita sensación de tranquilidad al apagar el intercomunicador y estudiar a la mujer que estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

A pesar del bebé que llevaba en brazos, y su sobrina de cuatro años agarrada al abrigo, la mujer se movía con una tranquila dignidad.

Su sobrina lo miraba con oscuro desagrado, lo que le sorprendió. Lo mismo que los gatos, los niños eran adictos a unirse a los que los tenían aversión y él había pasado su última visita a su hermana en Toronto tratando de escapar del afecto de su sobrina. En ese momento, el bebé aún era un enorme bulto bajo el suéter de su hermana y no había niñera.

A pesar de la distracción por el bebé y la mirada de su sobrina, se dio cuenta de que no había visto a una mujer así en mucho tiempo.

No, Edward se había acostumbrado a la perfección en el otro sexo. Su mundo estaba poblado de mujeres de cuerpos esculturales, perfectamente peinadas, maquilladas y que respiraban riqueza y seguridad.

La mujer que tenía delante era, en cierto sentido, el paradigma de la niñera: sin maquillaje, zapatos cómodos, falda negra lisa que asomaba por debajo del abrigo arrugado. Un calcetín negro se le había bajado hasta el tobillo. Sólo le faltaba el paraguas.

Era exactamente el tipo de mujer a la que no habría dedicado ni un segundo a mirarla, desastrada, una mujer que se había abandonado por su tedioso trabajo de cuidar niños. Era más joven de lo que había imaginado, aunque se movía con una cuidadosa dignidad que no conseguía ocultar la ropa.

Un guardapelo, de oro y frágil, completamente fuera de lugar con el resto de su atuendo, le colgaba del cuello resaltando la cremosidad de su piel.

Entonces Edward se fijó en su cabello. Ondulado y Castaños con tonos rojisos, sin tintes, recogido con una pinza de la que escapaban mechones que en lugar de reforzar su aspecto descuidado, sugerían algo que no veía. Algo salvaje, incluso exótico.

Sus ojos, cuando los miró, subrayaban esa sensación. Eran de un café chocolate y estaban rodeados de unas pestañas que no necesitaban maquillaje para destacar. Por desgracia, vio en ellos la misma mirada de desaprobación que en los de su sobrina.

Había algo en la frescura de su rostro que lo intrigaba.

Era como, si de algún modo, ella fuese real en el mundo de fantasía que él cuidadosamente había construido, un mundo que le había reportado pingües beneficios y que de pronto parecía carecer de algo y ese algo de pronto parecía esencial.

Dejó a un lado esos extraños pensamientos. Sólo tenía que mirar a su alrededor para saber que era un hombre que lo tenía todo, incluyendo la admiración y la atención de mujeres miles de veces más sofisticadas que la que tenía delante.

—Mi tío nos odia —dijo la sobrina, Susie, justo cuando Edward estaba pensando en dedicarle la más cálida de las sonrisas a su niñera.

Estaba más que seguro que eso ablandaría la dura mirada de sus ojos. Ensayar su encanto con alguien tan saludable sería una buena práctica para su reunión con los Baker.

—Susie, eso es terriblemente grosero —dijo la niñera.

Su voz fue áspera, grave, tan real como lo era ella. Y dejaba atisbar algo torturadoramente sensual que se ocultaba bajo el desastrado exterior.

—Por supuesto que no te odio —dijo él molesto por haberse puesto a la defensiva ante una niña que menos de un año antes le obsequiaba con notas de besitos y abrazos—. Me aterrorizas. Hay una diferencia —ensayó su sonrisa.

Los labios de la niñera se contrajeron y con la mano libre tocó el guardapelo. Si había pensado en sonreír, no había llegado a materializarlo. De hecho, no estaba seguro de si le había parecido divertido o la había molestado. No estaba acostumbrado a reacciones tan ambiguas en las mujeres.

—Nos odias —afirmó Susie—. ¿Por qué necesitan mamá y papá vacaciones de nosotros? —arrugó la nariz, cerró los ojos, enterró la cara en el voluminoso abrigo de la niñera y se puso a llorar.

El bebé decidió interpretar aquello como un reto e intentó superar a su hermana.

—¿No ves por qué? —llevaban treinta segundos en su despacho y ya necesitaba él esas vacaciones.

—Está cansada —dijo la niñera—. Calla, Susie.

Se sintió cautivado por la mano que apoyó en la cabeza de la niña, por su exquisita ternura, por el modo en que la tranquilizó con la voz hasta hacerla dejar de llorar.

—Creo que hay un poco de sensación de abandono —dijo la niñera—, que se ha visto incrementada por habernos dejado tiradas en el aeropuerto.

Se descubrió esperando que, cuando le explicara el malentendido, dejara de mirarlo de ese modo.

—Parece haber habido un malentendido con las fechas. Si hubiera llamado, habría enviado alguien a buscarlos.

—He llamado —frunció aún más el ceño—, pero parece que sólo la gente importante consigue la autorización para hablar con usted.

Notó que todas las medidas de seguridad que tenía para proteger su privacidad y su tiempo ella las interpretaba como un ego desmedido. Tendría que aceptar que ese gesto de desaprobación sería permanente.

—Lo siento muchísimo —dijo, pero la mirada siguió ahí.

—¿Están desnudas esas mujeres? —preguntó Susie aún hipando.

Siguió con la vista la mirada de su sobrina y suspiró. Miraba el cuenco de _Lalique_ que adornaba la mesita de café. Una exquisita pieza de cristal azul y que valía unos cuarenta mil dólares. Uno de los muchos objetos de su despacho a los que no quería que su sobrina se acercase.

Se dio cuenta de que el bol, con la luz que entraba por la ventana, tenía el mismo azul que los ojos de la niñera.

—Susie, ya está bien —dijo la niñera con firmeza.

—Bueno, están desnudas, señorita Swan —murmuró la niña impertinente.

Señorita Swan. Un apellido aburrido, sólido y de bibliotecaria solterona que debería haberle quedado perfecto, pero no.

—En el ambiente de tu tío, estoy segura de que ese cuenco se considera una decoración apropiada.

—¿Y qué ambiente es ése? —preguntó Edward alzando una ceja.

—He tenido el placer de leer mucho sobre usted en el avión, señor Cullen. Es toda una celebridad.

Su tono lo decía todo: superficial, _playboy_, hedonista.

Incluso antes de que se hubiese olvidado de ella en el aeropuerto, ya había sido juzgado y condenado.

Edward Cullen había sido, desafortunadamente, descubierto por un mundo hambriento de famosos, y la fascinación por su estilo de vida había crecido alarmantemente. Eso suponía que siempre era prejuzgado, pero hasta entonces había confiado en su capacidad para superarlo.

Aunque habría dicho que la señorita Swan, de entre todo el mundo, parecía la persona más inmune a su considerable carisma. De nuevo se puso a la defensiva.

—Soy un hombre de negocios —dijo escueto—, no una celebridad.

De hecho, todo lo que rodeaba a su nuevo estatus le disgustaba profundamente, pero cuanto más rechazaba a los medios, más atención le prestaban. Ese artículo en _People to Watch_ había sido desautorizado y muy embarazoso.

«El Soltero más _Sexy_ del Mundo» era un título ridículo. Le perturbaba que la revista hubiera conseguido tantas fotografías de él cuando pensaba que su privacidad estaba bastante protegida.

¿De dónde había salido esa fotografía sin camisa? ¿O relajado? Ambos eran sucesos raros.

Mirando esas fotos cualquiera pensaría que era más joven de los treinta años que tenía y que pasaba los días desnudo en la arena tomando el sol, con el viento, las olas y el sol aclarando su pelo cobrizo. El entusiasmo poético había llegado a hablar de su «bruñida» constitución y sus ojos verdes como el mar. Suficiente para hacerle sentir náuseas.

Edward había aprendido que estar en el candelero tenía su lado bueno: publicidad gratis de _Sun_. Por otro lado la etiqueta de _playboy_ que se le adjudicaba con frecuencia significaba que raras veces lo molestaran las mujeres que soñaban con tartas de manzana y cercas de tablas. No, sus compañeras solían estar encantadas con su estilo de vida de rico y famoso y sus caros regalos.

El lado malo era que gentes como los dueños del _Moose Lake Lodge_ no estaban cómodos con que su notoriedad llegara al corazón de los bosques.

Y algunas veces, normalmente cuando menos lo esperaba, lo asaltaba una sensación de soledad, como si realmente nadie lo conociera, aunque normalmente una llamada a su hermana lo resolvía.

Quizá porque la niñera representaba el hogar de su hermana le disgustaba que lo prejuzgara y se sentía inclinado a causarle una buena impresión.

Por debajo de ese extraño deseo había otro aún más extraño de saber si lo estaba considerando el soltero más _sexy_ del mundo. Si era así, ella aprobaba el título aún menos que él.

¿Sería posible que no lo encontrase atractivo? ¿Que no estuviera de acuerdo con las afirmaciones de las revistas? Por un momento llegó a preocuparle. De nuevo se descubrió a la defensiva, y diciéndose: «la señorita Swan no sabría lo que es alguien _sexy_ aunque se chocara con él». O « levántate y bésala».

Lo que le hizo mirarle los labios. Estaban apretados hasta formar una línea que habría encontrado infranqueable. ¡Nada de retos! Pero la tensión que había alrededor de ellos sólo acentuaba que eran realmente besables.

De nuevo ella se llevó la mano al guardapelo como si fuera un amuleto y él, el hombre lobo, como si estuviera completamente al tanto de su inapropiada aseveración sobre la besabilidad de sus labios y necesitara protegerse.

—Soy Isabella Swan. Puede llamarme Bella —dijo la niñera en tono formal.

No pudo dejar de notar que su voz era áspera, tan sensual como una caricia. En otras circunstancias estaba seguro de que la habría encontrado atractiva.

—Me habían dicho que nos vendría a recoger.

—Parece haber habido una confusión —dijo por segunda vez—. Algo nada raro cuando está involucrada mi hermana.

—¡No es fácil preparar a dos niños para un viaje! —defendió de un modo infantil a su patrona, lo que en otro momento él habría encontrado admirable.

—Para eso está ahí, para ayudar, ¿no?

—No sé por qué no me sorprende que usted piense que es sólo hacer una maleta y subirse a un avión.

—¿No es eso?

—Atender a un niño es algo más que cubrir sus necesidades físicas —dijo cortante—. Y su hermana lo sabe.

—Santa Alice —dijo seco.

—¿Perdón?

—Recibo constantes discursos de mi querida hermana sobre el estado de mi bancarrota emocional —dijo en tono agradable—. Pero a pesar de mi notoria actitud caballerosa, realmente pensaba que llagaban mañana. Lo siento. Sobre todo no querría haber herido a Susie.

La niña lo miró desconfiada, se metió el pulgar en la boca y lo chupó. Con fuerza.

Bella se cambió el bebé de brazo y le quitó el dedo de la boca a Susie con suavidad. Se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de la compostura de la niñera, el bebé pesaba y ella estaba cansada.

¿Había un atisbo de gesto de perdón en sus ojos? La miró más detenidamente y decidió que estaba siendo demasiado optimista.

Se dio cuenta de lo que iba a suceder antes de que ocurriera y se puso de pie detrás de la mesa con la esperanza de que Bella captara el mensaje y cambiara de idea. Pero en lugar de eso ella llegó hasta su espacio tras la mesa y le tendió el bebé.

—¿Podría? Sólo un momento. Creo que hay que cambiarlo. A ver si encuentro las cosas en la bolsa.

Por un momento Edward Cullen, millonario hecho a sí mismo, se quedó paralizado. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, tenía en sus brazos un pedacito de humanidad.

Un recuerdo del que pensaba que se había separado hacía mucho tiempo le llegó con tanta fuerza que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta: desolación.

—No se preocupe, no es lo que piensa —dijo Bella y Edward abrió los ojos y la descubrió mirándolo con cinismo—. Sólo está mojado. No… bueno, ya sabe.

Edward fue consciente de una mancha de humedad que se extendía por su corbata de seda y su impoluta camisa de diseño. Se alegró de que ella pensara equivocadamente que su reacción por tener al niño en brazos se debía por una incorrecta presunción sobre el origen de la mancha de la camisa.

El bebé, tan desconcertado por estar en los brazos de su tío como su mismo tío, de pronto se quedó en un bendito silencio y lo miró con unos enormes ojos achocolatados.

Su expresión de Buda duró un instante. Después frunció el ceño, se puso rojo y sus tripas sonaron de un modo terrorífico.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Edward, horrorizado.

—Me temo que ahora sí ha… bueno, ya sabe.

Y si no lo sabía, la súbita explosión de olor acabó con el secreto.

—¡Jessica! —gritó, una mujer que manejaba el estrés con aplomo—. Jessica, llama al 112.

Los deliciosos labios de Bella se torcieron. Un destello brilló en sus impresionantes ojos. Hizo un gran esfuerzo, pero no fue suficiente para contener una carcajada. Y si antes no había necesitado al 112, en ese momento, sí.

Por un momento, escuchando esa risa y viendo esos ojos, fue como si su despacho, el último santuario del varón soltero, no hubiera sido invadido por el enemigo que significaba la dicha doméstica. Se habría echado él mismo a reír si no hubiera estado tan cerca de la mordaza.

—Jessica —dijo tratando de recuperar su legendario autocontrol—, olvida lo del 112.

—¿Qué quiere que haga? —dijo Jessica ya desde la puerta.

—Los niños no han comido —dijo la señorita Swan como si mandase ella—. ¿Cree que podría encontrarnos algo de comer?

¿Cómo podía alguien pensar en comer en un momento como ése? ¿O encomendárselo a Jessica? Ed tenía claro que la comida no era algo que pudiese encargarle a una secretaria que vivía de barritas de apio. ¿Comerían barritas de apio los bebés?

Por un momento quedó impresionado por lo rápidamente que podía cambiar el mundo de un hombre. Si alguien le hubiese dicho cuando había llegado a la oficina que se estaría haciendo preguntas sobre bebés y barritas de apio antes de que terminase la mañana, no lo habría creído.

Pero él más que nadie debería saber que unos segundos podían cambiarlo todo, para siempre. Un bebé, envuelto en una manta azul de hospital, su diminuto rostro, sus cejas arrugadas, sus manitas…

«¡Para!», se ordenó a sí mismo.

De pronto fue consciente de que se sentía sorprendido por la vida por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo. Recorrió a su visitante con la mirada y fue dolorosamente consciente de sus exuberantes curvas, como si comiera algo más que barritas de apio. De hecho, se la pudo imaginar comiendo espaguetis con buen apetito. La imagen era perturbadoramente sensual.

—Cambiaré al niño mientras esperamos la comida.

—¿Aquí? —escupió él.

—A menos que tenga una zona para ese fin en el edificio…

Edward se dio cuenta de que era la clase de mujer a la que no desearía entregarle el control. En un segundo habría apartado el cuenco de Lalique y puesto el cambiador en su lugar.

Había llegado el momento de recuperar el control, de no sentirse debilitado por sus recuerdos sino fortalecido por ellos. La niñera y los niños se habían adelantado. Pensar en lo encantada que habría estado su hermana de verlo en aquella situación, incrementó su decisión de ser firme.

—El lavabo está al final del pasillo —dijo Edward como pudo mientras el bebé trataba de meterle los dedos en la nariz—. Si no le importa llevarse al bebé allí, señorita Suan…

—Swan —lo corrigió—. Quizá mientras yo me ocupo de esto usted podría hacer algo sobre… eso —hico un gesto hacia el Lalique.

¡Lo sabía! ¡Estaba mirando la mesa como potencial lugar para el cambio de pañal!

—Es una obra de arte —dijo testarudo.

—Bueno, no es arte para niños.

Precisamente una de sus muchas reservas contra los niños. Todo tenía que ser recolocado por ellos. Aquel espacio era su oficina, su negocio, su vida. Nadie le decía cómo llevarlo. Los niños y ella se marcharían en cuanto pudiera arreglar lo de la limusina y mover un día sus reservas.

Pero cuando ella le quitó de los brazos al aromático niño después de haber sacado un pañal de una enorme bolsa, se sintió tan agradecido que decidió no recordarle quién era el jefe. Después de que cambiara al bebé tendría mucho tiempo.

Bella salió del despacho y Susie tras ella. En un gesto que no iba a considerar de rendición, Edward quitó su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y cubrió con ella el bol.

—Gracias —dijo la niñera notándolo en cuanto entró en la oficina con un niño con olor a limpio en los brazos.

—El desnudo no está bien —le informó Susie.

—Bueno, eso depende de… —una mirada de la niñera le hizo respirar hondo y cambiar de tema—. En cuanto resolvamos lo de la comida, me pondré con el cambio de las reservas que había hecho para vosotros. Os encantará _Whistler_.

—¿_Whistler_? —dijo la señorita Swan—. Alice no ha dicho nada de _Whistler_. Dijo que nos quedaríamos con usted.

—Yo no me quedo con él —protestó Susie—. Nos odia. Puedo decirlo.

Pensó en sacar de su cajón todas esas notas de besos y abrazos que guardaba. No, la niñera lo interpretaría como vulnerabilidad. Y de algún modo, por intrigante y exasperante que la encontrase, no tenía intención de mostrarse vulnerable delante de ella.

—No te preocupes —dijo Edward a la niña—. Nadie se va a quedar conmigo, porque no quiero…

—No se atreva a terminar esa frase —dijo la señorita Swan en tono tenso—. No se atreva.

Bueno, ¡como si su vida no hubiera sido lo bastante sorprendente ese día! Trató de recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien le había dicho lo que tenía que hacer. No pudo.

Y ese tono… Nadie se atrevía a hablarle en ese tono. Seguramente nadie desde el Cullengio.

—Jessica —llamó.

—La comida está de camino —dijo la secretaria desde la puerta.

—Por favor, llévese a los niños un momento, la señorita Swan y yo tenemos que hablar en privado.

—¿Que me los lleve adónde?

—A su oficina.

Moviendo los labios en silencio como un pez, tomó al bebé de los brazos de la niñera.

—Tú vete también —dijo la señorita Swan a Susie con cariño.

Una muestra de su influencia sobre esos niños fue que Susie, tras dedicarle a Edward una mirada de advertencia, saliera del despacho tras Jessica y cerrara la puerta.

—No iba a decir que no los quería ver delante de usted, ¿verdad? —preguntó la señorita Swan apenas se cerró la puerta.

Le molestó que supiera exactamente cómo iba a haber terminado la frase. Le molestó cómo lo miraba, su mirada solemne y cada vez de menor respeto. Por mucho que le molestase su estatus de celebridad, tenía que admitir que se había acostumbrado a que lo miraran con respeto y admiración. Les gustaba a las mujeres y tenían miles de deliciosos modos de hacérselo saber.

Pero no, la señorita Swan parecía… bueno, desaprobarlo otra vez, pero entonces sacudió el pelo. No era el clásico gesto del flirteo a que estaba acostumbrado, pero aun así le resultó cautivador. Se descubrió pensando que ella era una bailarina cíngara de espíritu salvaje, desgraciadamente, disfrazada de niñera mojigata.

—Mira —dijo obstinado—. He hecho una reserva para que os quedéis en un sitio precioso en _Whistler_. Organizan actividades para niños todo el día. Esculturas de plastilina, películas, paseos por la naturaleza. Sólo tengo que mover un día la reserva. Saldréis de aquí en menos de una hora.

—No —dijo ella sacudiendo de nuevo el cabello.

—¿No? —repitió asombrado.

—Eso no es lo que Alice me ha dicho y ella es, después de todo, quien me contrata, no usted.

El sentimiento de haber sido traicionado por su hermana se incrementó en ese momento. Su hermana mayor había empezado con él en los estimulantes primeros momentos del negocio, pero después había quebrantado la norma capital. Se podía salir con los clientes; ¡no podía una enamorarse de ellos!

Más tarde había decidido, después de tantos años de defender con entusiasmo los principios y la misión de _Sun_, que quería niños.

Estaba bien. Sentía como si le hubiese perdonado todo aunque los últimos años se había sentido sitiado por ella, tratando de hacer las cosas a su modo. Su hermana había asumido la misión de demostrarle lo maravillosa que podía ser una relación, el milagro que eran los hijos, lo vacía que estaba una vida sin compromisos, ni relaciones ni familia.

Le mandaba correos electrónicos y vídeos de móvil de Susie, cantando, abrazada a su gatito, haciendo piruetas en su clase de ballet. Últimamente Jake había empezado a aparecer en las producciones. En la última, especialmente desagradable, había aparecido intentando desesperadamente llenarse la boca con un trozo de bizcocho de chocolate que sujetaba con manos pringosas.

El marido de Ali, Jasper, un ocupado y exitoso contratista de obras, un hombre entre los hombres, sin temor y macho, estaba siempre al fondo de la escena con ojos lacrimosos contemplando con orgullo el regalo de su progenie.

La mayor parte del tiempo Edward había conseguido resistirse a los esfuerzos de su hermana para imbuirle su idea de la vida perfecta. ¿Sería la llegada de sus hijos una nueva vuelta de tuerca en su interminable trama para convencerlo de que su vida era triste y solitaria en comparación con la que ella había elegido?

—¿Por qué invita a los niños para mandarlos lejos? —preguntó Bella.

—Las esculturas de plastilina no son algo de lo que burlarse —insistió.

—Podríamos haberlas hecho en casa.

—¿Entonces por qué habéis venido?

—Alice tenía la idea de que pasaría algo de tiempo con ellos.

Edward resopló.

—Estaba encantada de que lo fueran a conocer mejor.

—No veo por qué.

—Francamente, ¡yo tampoco! —se sentó en el sofá y de pronto él se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba—. Menudo lío. Alice me dijo que podía confiarle la vida de sus hijos. ¡Pero ni siquiera puede venir a buscarnos al aeropuerto!

—¡Me dijo mal el día!

—Nada es más importante para su hermana que el bienestar de Susie y Jake. ¿Seguro que ha cometido un error? —lo último lo dijo lentamente, como pensando en voz alta.

Edward notó la duda en su voz y no sabía si alegrarse o sentirse insultado.

—¿Un error? —dijo con suavidad—. Por supuesto que no. He dicho que arreglaría todo inmediatamente.

—Señor Cullen —dijo terminante—. Me temo que no va a ser posible.

—¿No? —él era quien decía esas frases.

—No —dijo con firmeza—. No va a poder ser que empaquete a los niños y los mande a un hotel en _Whistler_. Esas no son vacaciones para una niña y un bebé.

—Bueno, y ¿qué son vacaciones para ellos? —preguntó diciéndose en su interior que nada.

Si querían entradas para Disneylandia, las tendrían. Si querían conocer a una estrella del _pop_, lo arreglaría. Si querían nadar con delfines, encontraría la forma. Ningún precio sería demasiado alto ni ningún esfuerzo demasiado grande.

—Sólo quieren estar rodeados de gente que los quiera —dijo ella con suavidad—. En un lugar donde se sientan seguros y cuidados. Eso es lo que Alice pensaba que encontrarían aquí, o no los habría mandado.

«Ni se habría ido ella», pensó y de pronto recordó la cara de cansancio de su hermana. ¿Ningún precio era demasiado alto? ¿Y qué pasaba con el precio de que él se tuviera que desvivir?

¿Había dejado creer a Alice que iba a pasar algo de tiempo con sus hijos? No lo creía. Ella no le había preguntado por los detalles y él no se los había dado. No era responsable de sus suposiciones. Pero de pronto pensó que podía estar buscando inconscientemente la aprobación de su hermana mayor. O merecer su confianza.

—Supongo que pueden quedarse conmigo —se oyó decir.

Isabella pareció, comprensiblemente, bastante escéptica con su compromiso.

Demasiado tarde se había dado cuenta de las ramificaciones de su invitación. La señorita Swan, la niñera formidable de labios sensuales y misteriosos ojos también se quedaría con él.

Y si eso no era ya bastante malo, además iba a abrirle un mundo que podría haber sido el suyo. El de su propio hijo.

¿Quería ser mejor hombre, merecedor de la confianza de su hermana? ¿A quién quería engañar? Había perdido la fe en sí mismo, en su capacidad para hacer lo correcto hacía mucho tiempo. Su hermana ni siquiera sabía del embarazo de su novia en la universidad.

Se descubrió aguantando la respiración con la esperanza de que Bella Swan no fuera tan tonta como para aceptar su impulsiva invitación.

—Evidentemente, de momento tenemos que quedarnos en algún sitio —dijo con tanto entusiasmo como él había puesto en su invitación—. No voy a someter a los niños a otro viaje hoy.

Pero con esas palabras sembró la duda en Edward. Y a Edward Cullen no le gustaba cuando se alteraba el buen orden de las cosas y su mundo escapaba a su control.


	2. Chapter 2

a historia no me pertenece le pertenece a Cara Colter ni los personajes (nisiquiera Edward) le pertenece a Mayer!

las quiero Nessa

Gracias a las chicas que han dejado RR

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Bella se sentó furiosa en la parte trasera del taxi. «En cuanto vea a Alice, la mato», decidió.

Pensar algo así le pareció un terrible defecto para una mujer que se preciaba de su innata tranquilidad y su inalterable calma, al menos profesionalmente. Pensar así de Alice mostraba lo realmente alterada que estaba. Alice, en unos pocos meses, se había convertido en mucho más que su jefa.

La verdad era que la tranquilidad no era ninguna defensa contra un hombre como Edward Cullen. Era masculino, atractivo, con una brillante sonrisa, los ojos color jade, unas perfectas facciones, y cómo se movía, la ropa que llevaba sobre ese cuerpo musculoso. ¡Todo eso junto habría podido alterar hasta a la madre Teresa!

Sabía que el hermano de Alice era atractivo. Había visto fotografías suyas en la casa. Pero ninguna de esas imágenes la había preparado para él en carne y hueso.

En una de las fotografías tenía doce años y en la otra estaba en el equipo de fútbol de la universidad.

—No terminó la carrera —había dicho Alice con tristeza cuando la había visto mirando la fotografía.

Alice parecía ver a Edward como el exasperante hermano pequeño experto en desbaratar todos sus intentos de interferir en su vida con su sabiduría y buenos consejos de hermana mayor. Por las pocas veces que Alice hablaba de su hermano, había llegado a la conclusión de que dirigía un hotel o una agencia de viajes, no que era el presidente de una de las mayores empresas del mundo. Así que el artículo en _People to Watch_ había sido una conmoción. Primero las fotografías que casi capturaban su magnetismo animal.

Alice nunca había mencionado que su hermano era candidato a soltero más _sexy_ del mundo, aunque su condición de no casado parecía molestarle bastante.

De nuevo las afirmaciones de la revista parecían hacerle más justicia que las observaciones de su hermana. La revista lo describía como poderoso, comprometido y letalmente encantador. Y eso sólo era personalmente. Profesionalmente lo describían como decidido. El momento de apertura de sus instalaciones de vacaciones sólo para adultos se veía como brillante.

En el artículo también había sido emparejado con algunas de las mujeres más ricas y guapas del mundo, incluyendo la actriz Monique Belliveau, la cantante Carla Kensington y la heredera Stephanie Winger Stone.

Para cuando los había dejado plantados en el aeropuerto, Isabella Swan, la tranquila, ya estaba nerviosa por ir a conocer a Edward Cullen, el soltero más _sexy_ del mundo, y ya no le gustaba sabiendo que rezumaría todo ese encanto superficial y esa arrogancia de un hombre que tenía el mundo a sus pies. Alguien que recorrería la vida sin esfuerzo, acumulando éxitos, rompiendo corazones, pero jamás sufriendo él.

Antes de aterrizar ya sabía que Alice había cometido un terrible error al mandarlos allí. Lo que imaginaba se había visto subravado cuando el gran Edward no había aparecido en el aeropuerto y ella no había podido atravesar los muros de oro que lo protegían de las molestias de la vida real.

Lo que hacía que surgiera la pregunta: ¿por qué no había aprovechado la oportunidad de irse a _Whistler_? No era sólo porque los hoteles y los niños no fueran una buena combinación sin importar lo pensados para ellos que estuvieran. También era porque los niños estaban agotados lo mismo que ella, así que no era un buen momento para tomar decisiones.

Había visto en él algo inesperado. No había sido arrogante y encantador. Algo le corría por dentro. Lo había visto cuando había bajado la guardia al ponerle a Jake en los brazos, algo en su rostro le había dicho que en su vida no se había librado del dolor.

«Para», se dijo terminante. Pasarían la noche con él. Al día siguiente, descansada, pensaría qué hacer. El plan original ya no parecía realizable. ¿Una semana con él? ¡Madre mía!

Lo que no iba a hacer era llamar a Alice y a Jasper que necesitaban esos días juntos desesperadamente. A la mínima sospecha de problemas, Alice volvería a casa.

¿Podía tener algún interés para los niños pasar algo de tiempo con su tío? Había dejado claro que no le gustaban los niños. De hecho, su éxito se basaba en crear un mundo libre de niños. No tenía ningún sentido ver nada noble en su súbito impulso de hacerse el héroe y pasar unos días con sus sobrinos.

Y ¿qué pasaba con ella? ¿Cuánto tiempo podría pasar cualquier mujer con sangre en las venas con alguien así sin sucumbir?

No era, se recordó, que hubiera nada por lo que sucumbir. Era rico y poderoso y letalmente encantador. No había visto en las fotos que lo acompañara ninguna mujer como ella: sin maquillar, sin sofisticación, rellenita.

Se llevó la mano al guardapelo del cuello y sintió dolor. Sólo unas semanas antes la hubiese protegido. James se lo había dado antes de salir para Europa.

—Te lo prometo —había dicho—. Volveré contigo.

Quizá sería mejor quitárselo ya que representaba una promesa rota. Pero por otro lado quizá aún la protegiera al recordarle la inconstancia del corazón humano, especialmente del masculino.

Además no estaba lista para quitárselo. Aún miraba cada noche la fotografía que había dentro y sentía el dolor de la pérdida y la esperanza de que él se diera cuenta de que había cometido un error.

Aunque el peor error había sido el de ella. Creer en lo que sentía por James, incluso a pesar del ambiente en que había crecido. La ruptura de sus propios padres había sido venenosa, su pasión se había convertido en puro odio que había destruido todo lo que tocaba, incluyendo a sus hijos. Quizá especialmente a sus hijos.

«Gracias Dios», pensó, «por los Hale, por Alice y Jasper, por Susie y Jake». Ese Dios que había hecho que fuera bienvenida en ese hogar cuando se había desatado el huracán de su ruptura. Sobreviviría porque ellos le daban una sensación de familia y de pertenencia, un lugar seguro para refugiarse cuando el mundo se desmoronaba. Además, quererlos no implicaba ningún riesgo. Porque desde que James había llamado desde Londres, «lo siento, hay otra persona», miraba a Alice y Jasper con envidia.

—¿Señora, va a algún sitio o se va a quedar ahí sentada todo el día? —preguntó el taxista, impaciente.

—Cuando vea un espantoso coche amarillo, sígalo —dijo evitando el horrible «siga a ese coche».

—¿Un coche amarillo? —dijo desconcertado—. ¿Podría especificar un poco más?

—Ya viene —dijo ella mirando por encima del hombro.

—Vale, señora —silbó—. Si le parece que un Lamborghini es espantoso, entonces es ése…

—Totalmente inadecuado para las sillitas de los niños —informó mientras el espantoso coche con su espantoso conductor pasaba a su lado.

«¡Un hombre como ése puede hacer que te arranques el guardapelo del cuello!»

De inmediato se corrigió diciendo: «un hombre como ése puede romperte el corazón sólo con estar en la misma habitación». Sus ojos no hacían más que prometer cosas que no iba a cumplir.

Además, era inalcanzable para las simples mortales, se recordó con un suspiro. ¡Y ella no era una mortal disponible! James había acabado con ella. Había dado una oportunidad al amor, mantenido sus sueños y esperanzas el año que él había estado lejos, vivido de sus cartas y correos electrónicos y al final sufrido la traición.

¡Era terrible que ese voto de haber terminado con el amor pudiera ponerse en cuestión por sólo una mirada de Edward Cullen! ¿Cómo podía sólo una mirada hacerle desear no haberse abandonado tan completamente? Atrás había quedado el maquillaje, el pelo arreglado, la ropa alegre. Y pesaba casi siete kilos más por una terapia intensiva a base de chocolate.

Había intentado hacerse invisible para sentirse segura. ¿Cómo podía sentirse como si Edward Cullen la hubiera visto de un modo que James nunca lo había hecho?

El deportivo era tan bajo que podía ver a Jake por la ventanilla. Rechazó suavizar su opinión sobre Edward porque hubiese decidido llevar él al bebé en su coche. Si mejoraba su opinión sobre él estaba perdida. Además, no había habido sitio bastante para Susie y ella.

Un coche así lo decía todo de él. Rápido y llamativo. Egocéntrico, soltero y decidido a seguir así. Dado que ella era soltera y decidida a seguir siéndolo el resto de su vida, una pobre niñera en la habitación del sótano, no era justo ver lo mismo en él como un defecto.

Excepto que el coche decía de él que era un depredador, ¿no?

—¿Qué significa para usted un coche como ése? —preguntó al taxista por si se equivocaba.

—Que puedes tener la chica que quieras —murmuró. «Bingo», pensó ella—. Si le pisa no voy a ser capaz de seguirlo —advirtió.

—Si le pisa, lo mato —dijo ella—. Lleva un bebé.

«Mi bebé», claro que oficialmente no lo era, pero se había ganado su corazón a la primera mueca. En ese momento, en su época post James, había decidido que sería el único bebé que tendría.

Dos veces, en el espacio de cinco minutos, la tranquila Bella había pensado en matar a alguien. Eso era lo que hacía la pena: convertir a la gente normal, de confianza, en amargados supervivientes, los volvía como menos querían ser. De hecho, su reciente tragedia tenía el potencial de volverla como sus padres que habían pasado toda su vida de casados intentando matarse.

Figuradamente. La mayor parte del tiempo.

—No se debe decir que se va a matar a alguien —le dijo Susie abrazada a su oso de peluche confirmando lo que ella ya sabía.

El mismo oso que había llegado junto a la sillita de coche, regalos de su tío. A los ojos de Susie, su tío era un villano que había apartado a su madre de ella. Un oso de peluche no iba a arreglar eso. ¡Una lección que el tío Ed sin duda necesitaba aprender! No se puede comprar el afecto.

La sillita y el oso de peluche habían llegado a los pocos minutos de hacer una llamada de teléfono. También le había oído dar instrucciones para que en su apartamento se instalara una cuna. En la habitación de invitados con _jacuzzi_. Lo que planteaba la pregunta de cuántas habitaciones de invitados había y, sobre todo, ¿para qué necesitaba una habitación de invitados con _jacuzzi_? Evidentemente para lo mismo que un coche como ése.

Aun así, había captado el mensaje: él hablaba y la gente brincaba.

¡Sería mejor que ni pensara en hacer lo mismo con ella! Podía haber sido el tipo de persona que brincaba antes de la traición de James, pero eso se había acabado.

Llegaron a un complejo de apartamentos no lejos de la oficina y Bella trató con fuerza de no mostrarse impresionada, aunque una habitación de invitados con _jacuzzi_ debería haberla preparado para algo espectacular.

De todos modos, estaba impresionada. Aunque Alice y Jasper no tenían dificultades económicas, sabía que se encontraban a otro nivel completamente distinto.

El alto edificio parecía hecho de mármol blanco, cristal y agua. El jardín de la puerta principal era exquisito; césped, flores exóticas, una fuente de ónice negro.

Estaba buscando el monedero cuando Edward apareció en la ventanilla del conductor con Jake en brazos y pagó el taxi. Le abrió la puerta. ¡No parecía muy incómodo con el bebé!, pero decidió concentrarse en si el gran Edward Cullen sería consciente de que había aparcado su trasto amarillo en una zona marcada de un modo evidente como prohibida y no le preocupaba.

Tendría que recordarlo: las normas eran para los demás.

Un portero salió del edificio casi de inmediato para aparcar el coche. Otro sacó el equipaje del maletero.

Edward saludó a los dos por su nombre con una calidez sincera que la sorprendió. Y después la guió a través de un vestíbulo que le recordó el de un hotel de cinco estrellas en el que había estado una vez. Todo era impresionante, pero ¿por qué sentía que lo más hermoso del vestíbulo era un hombre seguro de sí mismo llevando un bebé sin aparente esfuerzo?

Pocos hombres, según su experiencia, se sentían realmente cómodos con los niños. James había dicho que le gustaban, pero había notado que tenía ese condescendiente entusiasmo a la hora de estar con ellos que tanto odiaban los niños.

Esperó que fuera un signo de curación haber apreciado un defecto en su hombre perfecto.

Era una extraña ironía que mientras que Edward no había dicho nada de que le gustaran los niños, y de hecho irradiaba una incomodidad por la que no se disculpaba, llevara al bebé en la cadera como la cosa más natural del mundo.

Justo en ese momento, Edward miró al rorro que llevaba en los brazos. Ella se dio cuenta de la ternura con que lo miró y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Acababa de captar en él un atisbo de algo lo bastante real como para hacerle cuestionarse cómo lo había juzgado?

¿Qué pasaba si el soltero más _sexy_ del mundo era un mentiroso? ¿Qué pasaba si el deportivo y la ropa cara eran sólo una puesta en escena? ¿Qué pasaba si ese hombre en realidad había nacido para ser un padrazo?

«Zona peligrosa», se dijo. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Acababa de ser decepcionada por un hombre! ¿Por qué encontraba tantas cualidades en otro que apenas conocía?

Además, no había ninguna duda sobre el porqué del éxito con las mujeres de los hombres como Edward Cullen. Había hecho del encanto una ciencia. Y eso hacía muy fácil situarlos en el centro de una fantasía, era muy fácil darle el papel de estrella en un sueño en el que ella había decidido no volver a creer jamás.

Ya estaba bien de fantasías, se dijo. Había pasado todo el año que James había estado fuera construyendo una fantasía alrededor de sus estúpidas cartas, leyendo en ellas un brillante amor, cuando de hecho el amor se estaba desvaneciendo. Era una mujer lo bastante patética como para haberse gastado todos sus ahorros en un traje de novia por una vaga promesa.

Edward se acercó a la puerta de un ascensor e insertó una llave. La puerta se abrió y Bella trató de no quedarse boquiabierta por la increíble decadencia del ascensor privado. ¿Cómo iba a renunciar a una fantasía en un mundo en que la fantasía era realidad?

El ascensor de cristal subió en silencio y hasta Susie olvidó el enfado con su tío y chilló encantada mientras subían suavemente cada vez más alto haciendo que la vista se volviera más impresionante por segundos.

El problema de un ascensor, sobre todo para una mujer que trataba desesperadamente de recuperar el control de sus indisciplinados pensamientos, de sus fantasías, era que todo estaba demasiado cerca. Sentía el torturador aroma de la cara colonia de Edward. Sus hombros, enormemente anchos bajo el traje a medida, la rozaron cuando se apartó para dejar ver al bebé, y sintió un estremecimiento de origen animal tan fuerte que le llegó a la médula.

La realidad de estar en ese ascensor con un hombre real le hizo plenamente consciente del año que James no había sido real, sino un lejano sueño que podía convertir en lo que quisiera.

¿Había sido alguna vez así de consciente de la presencia de James? ¿Tan consciente de su aroma, el roce de su hombro?

Se concentró en la vista para no pensar en el ritmo de su latido cardiaco. Podía ver el azul de la bahía salpicada de veleros. Más allá un crucero se alejaba.

Sólo podía pensar en que había cometido un gran error insistiendo en ir a casa de él. Se llevó la mano al colgante. Su poder de protección parecía haber mermado.

Ser tan consciente de otro ser humano, incluso a la luz de su reciente catástrofe amorosa, era terrible. Para aumentar el horror, sabía que él no era siquiera consciente de su presencia. Desde la llamada de ruptura, se había despojado del maquillaje, guardado su ropa decente, decidida a ser invisible. Refugiarse en el anonimato y en su papel de niñera.

El ascensor se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas. Bella dio la espalda a la vista y entró directamente al apartamento. A su izquierda, unas puertas de cristal del suelo al techo que mostraban que todo el apartamento estaba rodeado por una terraza. Flores exóticas adornaban los muebles de junquillo negro y había gruesos almohadones tapizados en tonos blancos y negros. Unas cortinas blancas, tan transparentes que sólo podían ser de seda, colgaban mecidas por la suave brisa.

El interior era amplio, ultramoderno, con unos sofás de cuero decorados de un modo informal con vellones que conformaban un espacio de conversación alrededor de una chimenea enmarcada en acero inoxidable y con el interior de baldosas vitrificadas color cobre. Los motivos de cuero, vidrio y acero se repetían a lo largo del salón y pasaban de la zona de la chimenea a una barra que separaba el salón de la cocina.

La cocina era perfecta: armarios negros, encimeras de granito, más acero inoxidable, más baldosas color cobre. Una cámara para vinos, electrodomésticos a la última. Todo sutil y atractivo.

—No me diga que cocina —dijo ella casi sin darse cuenta.

—¿Cuenta abrir el vino? —dijo entre risas.

Oh, contaba, lo mismo que el coche y el _jacuzzi_, como un punto en contra.

Por suerte, eso confirmó lo que ya sabía. Ella no estaba a su nivel.

—Evidentemente —dijo tensa—, no podemos quedarnos aquí. Lo siento. No debería haber insistido. Si pudiera reservarnos un avión. Tengo que llevarme a los niños a casa.

Sólo pensarlo le hacía sentir ganas de llorar. Se decía que no era porque el apartamento pareciera sacado de un sueño, ni porque apelaba a esa parte de ella que deseaba ser mimada y lanzarse a una fantasía en lugar de rechazarla.

No. Estaba cansada. Los niños estaban cansados. No podía volver a meterlos en un avión el mismo día. Quizá al día siguiente.

—Un motel para esta noche —dijo desanimada—. Mañana podemos irnos a casa.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

Todo parecía un problema. Su vida entera parecía un problema. Nunca había deseado algo semejante a la elegancia de ese apartamento, pero sólo porque estaba más allá de lo que ni siquiera podía soñar.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal, por qué sentía un vacío que jamás podría llenar al ser consciente de que nunca podría tenerlo? ¿O a un hombre como él? Ni siquiera había sido capaz de mantener el interés de James, rechoncho, sabiondo, seguro.

Edward tenía al bebé sujeto con el brazo como un balón de fútbol y la miraba como si su preocupación por lo que pudiera estar mal fuera sincera.

—Evidentemente no puedo quedarme aquí con los niños. Destrozarían un lugar como éste en menos de veinte minutos.

—Eso es ridículo —dijo sin mucha convicción.

—_Dículo_ —ratificó Susie mirando con ojos brillantes una escultura de cristal de un delfín.

Bella sujetó la mano de la niña con más fuerza cuando intentó soltarse. Ya podía imaginarse huellas de dedos pringosos en las tapicerías, marcas de rotulador en el sofá, vino fuera de la cámara.

—No —dijo ella—. Es evidente que esto no está pensado para los niños. Tendría un ataque de nervios tratando de evitar que rompieran sus posesiones.

—Son sólo posesiones —dijo con suavidad.

Por supuesto no lo tenía que decir en serio. Ya había visto lo que conducía. Había visto el cuenco de su despacho preocupada cada vez que lo miraba Susie.

—¿Está menos unido a esto que al cuenco de su despacho? —se alegró del tono escéptico que había conseguido.

—Puedo quitar todo lo que se rompe.

—Empiece con el vino —le dijo para que se hiciera una idea del tamaño de la tarea.

—La cámara se cierra. Lo haré ahora mismo —mientras se dirigía hacia allí, le dijo por encima del hombro—. Mandaré comprar algunos juguetes como distracción.

Tenía que ponerse firme. Tenía que tomar una decisión pensando en los niños. La idea de volver a trasladarlos, de meterlos en un hotel, le parecía insoportable.

Se quedarían allí esa noche. Una sola noche. Descansada tomaría mejor las decisiones al día siguiente. Descansada sería menos susceptible a las tentaciones de su hermoso mundo. Y de sus deslumbrantes ojos. Y de su brillante sonrisa.

—¿Qué clase de juguetes debería traer? —le preguntó Edward entregándole la llave de la cámara de vinos y cerrándole la mano sobre ella.

Bella deseó que no hubiera hecho eso. Su tacto, cálido y fuerte, lleno de confianza, le había hecho estar aún más confusa sobre realidad y fantasía. ¿Cómo podía un simple contacto hacerle sentir como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica?

Le había ofrecido una salida, pero él no la había aprovechado. Era la clase de hombre que estructuraba su mente y después no se movía de posición.

—¿Qué juguetes? —volvió a preguntar sonriendo como si supiera que el tacto de su mano la había afectado.

¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! Era el tipo de hombre que habría jugado a eso con muchas mujeres. Jugado, sólo era un juego para él.

—¡La princesa Tasonja! —gritó Susie—. Y el equipo de camping. Tengo que tener la tienda y la mochila. Y el perro, Royal Robert —al ver que su tío parecía receptivo se lanzó por otro equipo distinto—. Y la carroza de la boda real. A Jake no le traigas nada, es un bebé.

Edward sacó el móvil del bolsillo y trató de marcar con le pulgar sin soltar al niño. Aparentemente iba a llamar a alguien para que trajera los juguetes que su sobrina había pedido.

—No me molestaría con la princesa Tasonja si fuera usted —consiguió decir Bella en un susurro aprovechando que Susie se había alejado para subirse al sofá.

—¿Por qué no?

¿Por qué decirle que Susie dedicaría a la princesa y todos sus pertrechos no más de treinta segundos de atención? ¿Por qué no dejarle descubrir solo que intentar comprar el cariño de los niños normalmente acababa mal? Susie se convertiría en un monstruo exigente si a la primera se le daba todo lo que pedía. Ésa era una lección que también necesitaría aprender sobre el coche. Cualquier mujer a la que impresionara un despliegue tan infantil de riqueza seguramente no valdría la pena. ¡Su propia reacción ante el apartamento hablaba de su falta de carácter!

—Sospecho que cree que eso la va a mantener entretenida… Susie, no toques el delfín. Pero no será así. A menos que esté interesado en jugar a vestir a la princesa con ella, le dedicará muy poco tiempo al juguete.

Cerró el móvil.

—¿Qué hago con ellos si no les compro juguetes? —preguntó.

—Es un hombre triste —dijo sin ambages y de inmediato se ruborizó por su propia audacia.

—No se me dan bien los niños. Eso no me hace triste —la miró largamente y después añadió—. Tú no sólo trabajas para mi hermana, además estás unida a ella, compartís ideas. Da miedo. Me sorprende que no te haya casado ya —la miró desconfiado—. A menos que para eso estés aquí.

—¿Perdón?

—Mi hermana lleva una buena temporada con lo de la «chica decente». Sería mejor que no hiciera de celestina.

—¿Conmigo? —casi gritó Bella—. ¿Con usted? —pero de pronto tuvo un mareante recuerdo de Alice mirándola muy triste por sus noticias sobre James, como si todo el mundo lo hubiese esperando menos ella.

—¿Tienes novio? —la miró sombrío.

—Ahora mismo no —dijo fría como si tuviese docenas de ellos, cuando sólo tenía relaciones serias y la mayoría habían sido a larga distancia—. Pero no tiene que preocuparse, señor Cullen. ¡Su hermana tiene que saber de sobra que no es mi tipo!

Tuvo el valor de mostrarse ofendido, como si tuviera que ser el tipo de todas las mujeres. Era evidente que se le había subido a la cabeza el título de soltero más _sexy_ del año.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y cuál es tu tipo?

—¡Usted no!

—Eso no es una auténtica respuesta.

—Estudioso, serio, no necesariamente vestido a la última, desde luego no materialista —estaba hablando demasiado deprisa presa del pánico.

—Los curas suelen estar disponibles —dijo seco.

—Me refiero a alguien como un profesor de universidad —lo que había sido James.

—¿Tu hombre ideal es un profesor de universidad?

—¡Sí! —¿cómo se atrevía a preguntarlo con ese desprecio?

—Señorita Bella Swan, no se dedique al póquer. No puede mentir. Se le da fatal.

—Sucede que no me gusta el póquer y a mi hombre ideal tampoco.

—Al profesor de universidad —volvió a decir escueto.

—¡Sí! Ahora, si puede entretener a Susie un momento, es la hora del baño de Jake —por supuesto no era ni de cerca la hora de su baño, pero tenía que salir de ese salón y de esa conversación.

Dudaba de que el _playboy_ mundial supiera algo sobre la hora a la que se bañan los niños. ¡O de profesores de universidad! Pero parecía saber bastante de mujeres y su mirada era penetrante.

—¿Entretener a Susie? —dijo cambiando de tema como había esperado—. ¿Cómo? Le has negado la princesa Tasonja.

—Pruebe con los ceros y las cruces.

—¿Como esas notas que me mandaba en que un cero era un abrazo y una cruz un beso? ¿Antes de que me odiase?

Bella se armó de valor. En realidad él no estaba realmente preocupado por haber caído en desgracia con su sobrina. Su mundo era demasiado grande para que le importase algo tan pequeño.

—Cruces y ceros —dijo ella—: tres en raya —pareció desconcertado—. Consiga un papel y un lápiz. A Susie le encantará mostrarle cómo se juega.

—¿Quieres decir que un papel y un lápiz la mantendrá más entretenida que la princesa?

—Mucho más.

—¿Tengo que dejarle ganar? —preguntó en un susurro.

—¿Eso sería sincero?

—Por Dios, no estoy interesado en la sinceridad.

—Estoy segura de que nunca se ha dicho una verdad más grande —dijo con doble sentido.

—Me interesa no hacer llorar a una niña pequeña.

—Se trata de pasar un momento con ella. Ésa es la parte importante. No ganar o perder.

—Tengo mucho que aprender.

—Sí, así es, señor Cullen —dijo con voz un poco áspera.

—Tú también tienes mucho que aprender —dijo tranquilo mirándola con una intensidad que le hizo pensar en salir corriendo.

—¿Como qué?

—Que el profesor de universidad no es para ti.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Se me da bien juzgar a la gente.

—¡Ni hablar! Ni siquiera sabe si ser sincero jugando a tres en raya.

—No con gente en miniatura, por debajo de los cinco años, pero contigo… sé algo de ti. Me pregunto si lo sabes incluso tú.

—¡No sabe de mí nada que yo no sepa! —dijo temeraria.

Por una parte, quería oír lo que podía decirle el soltero más _sexy_ del mundo.

Pero él no dijo ni una palabra, simplemente se comportó como tal soltero más _sexy._ Le levantó la barbilla con las yemas de los dedos y la miro profundamente a los ojos. Después le pasó el pulgar por los labios.

Si fuera posible derretirse, lo habría hecho. Se sintió como chocolate cerca del fuego. Sintió cada mentira que se había dicho a sí misma sobre James. Se apartó de un salto de Edward, y él asintió satisfecho de saber algo sobre ella que ella misma no sabía.

Ya hasta ella tenía una idea de lo que era: que era tan débil como cualquier otra mujer que él hubiera conocido.

—Estáis en el dormitorio al final del pasillo —dijo como si no hubiese pasado nada—. Allí está la cuna. ¿Está bien así?

—Perfecto —dijo tensa.

Una pequeña carabina para las debilidades, aunque no creía que él intentara colarse en su cuarto por la noche. Eso era otra fantasía.

—Eh, Susie —dijo él volviéndose hacia la niña—. ¿Quieres jugar a cruces y ceros?

Susie lo miró desconcertada debatiéndose entre el disgusto que él le generaba y su juego favorito.

—Vale —dijo en un gruñido.

Isabella se marchó por el pasillo con el bebé. La habitación del fondo tenía las mismas vistas espectaculares que el resto del apartamento.

La decoración era tan romántica: en marrones, excepto la cama que eran de un seductor color crema en medio de aquel rico chocolate oscuro.

Sus maletas estaban en la cama. Cómo había sucedido eso, no lo sabía. También había una cuna.

Al otro lado de una puerta cerrada había un cuarto de baño con _jacuzzi_. Una bañera para dos.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —le dijo al niño mientras le quitaba la ropa.

Que Edward pensara que su hermana estaba actuando de celestina, y ella no podía negarlo al cien por cien, sólo añadía un elemento de humillación a la situación. ¿Estaba haciendo eso Alice? Frunció el ceño pensando en la conversación que había tenido con ella. Por muy ansiosa que estuviera Ali de que todo el mundo compartiera la felicidad conyugal de la que ella disfrutaba, siempre había sido reservada sobre James. Bella siempre había pensado que era porque no lo conocía. Había asumido que el deseo de Ali de que ella estuviera con sus sobrinos mientras estuvieran con su hermano era un esfuerzo más para ayudarla a reponerse de la ruptura. Un cambio de escenario. ¿Había una motivación oculta? ¿No era eso humillante? Pero Ali jamás había aludido, ni siquiera sutilmente, la posibilidad de que su niñera y su hermano pudieran congeniar.

«Porque evidentemente no lo haremos», pensó con una pizca de mal genio.

Como siempre, el bebé hizo magia en su humor. Puso cinco centímetros de agua en la enorme bañera y sumergió su cuerpecito en el agua. Cuando el niño empezó a reír a carcajadas ella hizo lo mismo.

—¿No crees que me tomo la vida demasiado en serio, Jake?

¿Qué más daba que Ali la hubiese enviado con intenciones que desconocía? ¿Qué más daba si le seguía el juego?

—Oh, Bella —se recriminó—, sería como comparar un petardo con un barril de pólvora.

«Relájate», se dijo. «Si aún sabes cómo… si alguna vez lo has sabido».

* * *

><p>POBRE BELLA NO SABE RELAJARC PERO EDWARD YA LE ENSEÑARA!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA CHICAS PERDON POR ATRASARME PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE TENIDO ALGUNOS PROBLEMITAS!

AQUI LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPI!

GRACIAS A TODAS A LAS QUE AN DEJADO SU QUERIDO COMENT

ESE ES EL UNICO PAGO QUE RECIEBIMOS

CON CARIÑOS _**NESSA**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3<strong>

La voz de Bella y su risa se mezclaban con los gritos de felicidad del bebé y los ruidos del agua. Todo junto, flotando en el aire, llegaba al otro extremo del pasillo donde Edward se sentaba en el sofá frente a Susie.

¿Quién podía imaginar que la seria, casi estirada niñera pudiera sonar así? ¿Tan intrigantemente despreocupada?

No era que ella fuera realmente así. Lo que había sido real era lo que él había sentido al tocarle los labios…

—Tres en raya —gritó Susie con gesto triunfal.

La niña lo estaba vapuleando. Algo inesperado le había sucedido. Dado que su ajustada agenda había saltado por lo aires, se sentía inesperadamente relajado, como si se hubiera deshecho un nudo dentro de él. Mirando a su sobrina con la lengua entre los dientes profundamente concentrada, oyendo a Bella con el bebé, sintió que algo se abría dentro de él. No podía ser anhelo.

Tenía la vida que todo el mundo buscaba, éxito más allá de sus sueños más descabellados, un gran coche, un fabuloso apartamento, tantas mujeres guapas como manzanas en un árbol e igual de disponibles.

Y aun así todo palidecía en comparación con la risa de un bebé y una niña jugando a las tres en raya. Y todo parecía nada en comparación con el tacto suave de los labios de una mujer.

Su hermana, como malvada conspiradora que era, estaría emocionada con ese giro inesperado.

¿En qué había estado pensando cuando había acariciado los labios de Bella? Cuando le había dicho con ridícula confianza: «sé algo de ti. Me pregunto si lo sabes incluso tú».

La verdad era que no había pensado. Pensar pertenecía al otro mundo: el de los tratos, el éxito, los planes. El mundo de acumular más y más.

El mundo que había hecho que no consiguiera sentirse tan lleno como se sentía en ese momento.

La verdad era que la capacidad de pensar lo había abandonado cuando la había tocado. Algo más profundo que lo temporal lo había poseído.

La había mirado con el corazón, no con el cerebro. La había mirado y había sentido la mentira que ella le había contado sobre el profesor de universidad. ¿Cómo podía engañarse a sí misma con eso de que sería feliz con una vida de estabilidad?

Desde el primer momento en que había aparecido en su oficina, había representado el papel de la perfecta niñera. Calma, control, remilgos.

Y desde el principio, él había visto algo más. Un alma gitana, el deseo de bailar. Eso era lo que sabía que ella no sabía de sí misma. Que el hombre adecuado, y seguramente no un profesor universitario, iba a hacer que fuera salvaje. Iba a hacer que se deshiciera de todo lo que pensaba de sí misma. Bajo el disfraz de respetabilidad que llevaba puesto, latía el tambor de la pasión.

«Para», se dijo. «¿Qué te pasa?»

—Gano —dijo Susie revisando la ubicación de sus cruces—. Otra vez. Eres torpe.

La miró y se echó a reír. Un día antes se hubiera sentido ofendido, probablemente habría discutido, pero ese día, dado que había cometido una torpeza tras otra, empezando por invitarlos a su casa y terminado por acariciar los labios de Bella, sabía que Susie tenía razón.

—Que te sirva de lección —dijo él—. No dejes a medias, el Cullengio.

—Ni siquiera voy al Cullengio aún —le informó la niña—, pero cuando vaya, me encantará. Nunca dejaré de ir. Iré al Cullengio hasta que tenga cien años.

Así era precisamente como se había sentido él en la universidad. Desde el primer momento había tenido una sensación de llegada. Era su sitio. Adoraba aprender. Le encantaba jugar al fútbol. Disfrutaba con las fiestas, las chicas, todo eso.

Y entonces, su último año, apareció Sarah. Eran «la» pareja del campus. Los más. Los que todos querían ser. Ella hacía de reina con su rey. Al mirar atrás, algo que raramente hacía, lo que habían llamado amor le parecía ridículamente superficial.

Y al final así había sido. No habían soportado la primera prueba de la vida real. Sarah se quedó embarazada.

Resultaba gracioso como, cuando se había enterado, había sentido una oleada no de miedo, sino de emoción. Estaba deseando hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para darle a su hijo una familia, una vida digna. Sarah había quedado asombrada por su entusiasmo.

—No voy a quedárAlio.

Aun en ese momento podía sentir con fuerza la amargura al recordar esas palabras.

Había llegado a pensar en quedarse él con el bebé, pero la realidad se había impuesto y reacio había aceptado la decisión de Sarah. Había pasado con ella el embarazo y el parto. Fue un niño.

Y después había cometido el error. Había tenido a su hijo en los brazos. Había sentido el amor y el deseo de protegerlo. Había sentido ese momento de conexión y había sabido algo: «he nacido para hacer esto».

Pero era demasiado tarde. Había tenido a su hijo cinco minutos y después lo había dejado escapar. Ni siquiera había conocido a los padres adoptivos.

Cualquier otra realidad había quedado ensombrecida por ese hecho. Nada le importaba, ni los estudios, ni la vida, ni nada. Su dolor era real y debilitador.

Sarah había decidido no ver al bebé y siguió adelante como si nada hubiera pasado. Era parte de lo que dejaba detrás. Él jamás se lo había perdonado.

Dejó la universidad un mes antes de graduarse, hizo las maletas y compró un billete a cualquier sitio. Viajó. Con el tiempo, habían empezado a disgustarle los niños. El sonido de sus risas, su energía, le recordaba lo que podía haber sido y no era.

Cuando había ido al funeral de Sarah unos años después tras su muerte en un accidente de esquí en Suiza, había tomado su propia falta de sentimientos como una señal de que había sido un hombre que no merecía criar a aquel bebé.

—¿Está bien?

No había visto a Bella volver por el pasillo, pero estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta con Jake envuelto en una toalla. Tenía la blusa mojada y eso dejaba adivinar unas exuberantes curvas.

Bella parecía en su mundo con Jake, cómoda con su vida. ¿Por qué se contentaba con criar a los hijos de otros cuando parecía haber nacido para tener sus propios bebés en brazos?

—¿Bien? —tartamudeó levantándose del sofá—. Sí, claro.

Pero no lo estaba. Era agudamente consciente de que estar rodeado por esos niños, por Bella, le estaba haciendo sentir cosas que había estado feliz de no sentir, revisitar lugares que se había sentido aliviado de dejar atrás.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era conseguir superar esa noche. Al día siguiente vería cómo volvía a tomar las riendas de todo, o quizá ella decidiera marcharse con los niños.

Al diablo con la desaprobación de su hermana.

—¿Seguro que está bien? —preguntó Bella con el ceño fruncido.

Edward se recompuso, se juró no volver a entregarse a los recuerdos. No podía volver al dolor por haber dejado que aquel niño sobreviviera. No podía.

Iba a concentrarse totalmente en ese momento. Dijo con alegría forzada:

—Todo lo bien que puede estar un tipo al que le ha ganado treinta y tres veces seguidas a las tres en raya una cría de tres años.

Debido a su decisión de concentrarse en el momento, fue agudamente consciente de la situación. Bella. Su cabello ligeramente rizado por la humedad, las mejillas ardiendo, la blusa pegada al cuerpo en los lugares precisos.

Miró a Susie que dibujaba en un papel, aburrida por la falta de competencia.

En su dibujo aparecía una madre, un padre, un bebe entre los brazos de los dos y grandes sonrisas en sus sobredimensionadas cabezas.

A pesar de su decisión, de nuevo los recuerdos lo golpearon: el mundo del que se había alejado.

Su hijo tendría tres años más que su sobrina. ¿Se parecería a Susie? O peor, ¿se parecería a él? Juró entre dientes y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—¡Señor Cullen!

Susie rió encantada por el tono de voz que le había dedicado la niñera.

—Lo siento —murmuró él—. Vamos a comer algo —su mente seguía dándole vueltas a la imagen de Bella comiendo espagueti—. Hay un restaurante italiano buenísimo aquí mismo. Cinco estrellas.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Ha llevado alguna vez a un crío de cuatro años a un restaurante?

«No», deseó gritar, «porque lo abandoné».

—Bueno, pues vamos a pedir una pizza —cortó.

—Pizza —jaleó Susie—. Mi comida favorita.

—Pizza, niños y cuero blanco… —dijo Bella.

—¡No me importa el maldito cuero! —dijo él.

Esperó otra reprimenda, pero ella lo miró fijamente, demasiado fijamente. Como si él hubiera visto en ella cosas de las que ella no era consciente y ella en él igual.

—Buena idea la pizza —dijo ella suavizando el tono.

Contento por poder alejarse de ella, por recuperar el control, incluso en algo tan sencillo, sacó una lista de un cajón al lado del teléfono.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó.

—De queso —dijo Susie.

—¿Sólo queso?

—No me gusta nada más.

—¿Y tú, señorita Swan? ¿Podemos pedir una pizza para adultos para los dos? ¿Eso se puede?

—¿Eso incluye anchoas?

—Sí.

—Estaré encantada —dijo ella.

Volvió a mirar la blusa húmeda, las rotundas curvas de una mujer real. Pensó que él también podría estar encantado si le dejara estar allí, pero eso no iba a ocurrir.

Ella bajó la vista a donde miraba él y se ruborizó. Se balanceó por el espacio que los separaba y le entregó al bebé.

—Tengo que ponerme algo seco.

El bebé estaba caliente, la toalla ligeramente húmeda. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo maravilloso que era el olor de un bebé recién bañado. También fue consciente de que la supervivencia de su mundo dependía de sacar de su vida lo antes posible a esa mujer y esos niños.

Ella quería irse. Él quería que se fuera. ¿Cuál era entonces el problema? El problema era que, sospechaba, los dos sabían lo que querían, y ninguno sabía lo que necesitaban.

Bella volvió a aparecer justo cuando llegó la pizza al portal. Estaba vestida de un modo informal, con unos pantalones negros sueltos y una sudadera con capucha, lo que sospechó, era un intento de ocultar sus atractivos, pero que no tuvo éxito. Su figura, excepto por la fea falda negra, era asombrosa, lujuriosa.

Seguía colorada por el baño. O estaba ruborizada por cómo la miraba.

Tenía que recordar que no era la clase de mujer a la que estaba acostumbrado. Sofisticada, experimentada. Que esperaba la admiración de los hombres.

—Bajo un momento a por la pizza —dijo mirándola a los pies, descalzos y con las uñas pintadas de un exótico rosa.

Se dio la vuelta a toda prisa. Profesor de universidad, ¡venga ya! Había adivinado lo que ella ocultaba. Lo que le sorprendía era cómo a un hombre como él, alguien que se relacionaba con mujeres que se sentían cómodas tomando el sol sin bikini, podía encontrar tan estimulantes unos pies descalzos.

Tuvo una súbita visión de ella sin aliento por la risa mientras la perseguía por el apartamento.

¿Qué haría con ella cuando la atrapara?

Casi volvió a jurar entre dientes. En lugar de eso, se metió en el ascensor y bajó al vestíbulo. Se tomó su tiempo antes de volver para tranquilizarse un poco y recuperar el buen juicio.

Cuando volvió, ella estaba en la cocina mirando la nevera con el ceño fruncido.

—Esto es patético —le dijo.

—Lo sé —pasó a su lado y dejó la pizza en la encimera.

Trató de evitar mirarle los pies, pero les echó una mirada furtiva y sintió una oleada de alegría, la misma que solía sentir hacía mucho tiempo, en el instituto, cuando Jane Vullturi, dos cursos mayor que él, le sonreía. Era evidentemente el mismo deseo de lo imposible.

Ella siguió mirando detenidamente el frigorífico.

—Ni leche, ni zumo, ni _kétchup_.

—¿_Kétchup _en la pizza?

—Sólo estaba haciendo una observación.

—¿Qué es?

—Que la nevera está vacía —lo dijo con el tono que habría dicho que su vida estaba vacía.

Ridículo. Su vida estaba llena a rebosar. Trabajaba doce horas al día normalmente y dieciséis con frecuencia. Su vida estaba llena de reuniones, viajes por todo el mundo y miles de decisiones que sólo podía tomar él.

Su vida eran complejos turísticos de millones de dólares y grandes inauguraciones. El medio de vida de cientos de personas dependía de que él hiciera bien su trabajo. Su vida era coches impresionantes y mujeres aún más impresionantes. Buenos restaurantes. Entonces, ¿por qué tomaba su desaprobación de lo que había en la nevera como una indirecta?

—¿Tiene manteca de cacahuete? —preguntó cerrando la nevera y abriendo la puerta de un armario.

—¿Para la pizza? —preguntó un poco a la defensiva—. ¿O es otra observación?

—Sólo estaba pensando en el futuro inmediato —dijo ella—. El desayuno, el almuerzo —centró su atención en un paquete de café selecto. Leyó la etiqueta—. A menos que arregle todo para que nos vayamos. Lo que hará probablemente en cuanto ponga la pizza en manos de los niños.

—Dame un poco de crédito —dijo, aunque eso era exactamente lo que quería hacer. Que se comieran la pizza y hablar con su asistente para que les organizase el viaje y se marcharan—. ¿Quieres vino? Como puedes ver mi elección de bebidas es limitada.

—No, gracias —dijo remilgada.

Mejor, un vaso de vino sería lo peor que podría añadirse a la mezcla. Sobre todo para ella. Seguramente se emborracharía oliendo el corcho.

No tenía trona, así que Edward sentó al bebé en su regazo y le dio de comer pedacitos del borde de la pizza y queso. Bella había tenido razón con lo del jaleo. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Jake tenía el aspecto de haberse metido dentro de la pizza.

El móvil sonó durante la cena y Susie lo miró con el ceño fruncido y los labios llenos de tomate al ver que lo sacaba del bolsillo.

—Mi papá no responde a las llamadas durante las comidas —le informó.

—A mí… —se tragó el «tu padre» al ver la mirada de advertencia en el rostro de la señorita Swan y cerró el teléfono—. Yo tampoco.

Inmediatamente después de que colgara el móvil, sonó el fijo. Saltó el contestador.

—Señor Cullen, soy Emmett McCarty. Si pudiera llamarme lo antes posible…

Prácticamente lanzó el bebé embadurnado de tomate a los brazos de Bella. Susie, al darse cuenta de que la niñera tenía las manos ocupadas, decidió que era el momento de ir por un lápiz. Saltó de la silla.

—No —gritó Bella—. Susie, cuidado con las manos.

Demasiado tarde. Una marca de mano manchada de tomate decoraba ya el sofá blanco.

—Emmett —dijo Edward al dueño del _Moose Lake Lodge_—, me alegro de oírte.

Susie miraba la mancha del sofá. Agarró el borde de la camisa e intentó limpiarla. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que se le acercaba Bella.

—¡Yo lo arreglo! —gritó la niña—. No ha sido a propósito.

—Un segundo —dijo él apoyando el auricular del teléfono en el pecho—. No es nada —le dijo a la niña—. Olvídalo.

Pero Susie había decidido que sí era algo y empezó a llorar. Cada vez que Bella se acercaba a ella, la niña salía disparada gritando y manchándolo todo de salsa de tomate. Bella, cargada con el bebé, ni siquiera tenía esperanzas de agarrarla.

—Lo siento —dijo al teléfono.

¿Cómo podía una niña hacer tanto ruido como la Tercera Guerra Mundial? ¿Cómo podía extender cinco litros de salsa de tomate cuando la pizza no contendría más de unas cucharadas? El bebé, mirando a su hermana, empezó a llorar también.

Iba a desaparecer para atender la llamada en su guarida, pero por alguna razón pensó que no podía dejar a Bella lidiar sola con ese desastre.

—Tendré que llamarte yo en unos minutos.

Le quitó el bebé a Bella y se sentó en le sofá sin importarle que el niño pareciera un bote de salsa de pizza. Ya tenía la camisa perdida.

—Quiero a mi mamá —gritaba Susie una y otra vez—. ¡Quiero a mi mamá!

—Por supuesto que quieres a tu mamá, cariño —dijo él con tono sincero que probablemente significaba que él también quería que estuviera allí para hacerse cargo de la situación.

Algo en la voz de él, probablemente la sinceridad, hizo que Susie dejase de llorar. Lo miró y después se sentó en el sofá a su lado.

Edward contuvo la respiración. El niño tomó ejemplo de su hermana y se calló.

Susie apoyó la cabeza en el brazo de su tío, suspiró y se metió el pulgar en la boca y el salón se quedó de pronto en silencio excepto por el sonido de su respiración que se hizo cada vez más profunda. Le pesaban los párpados, los cerraba y los volvía a abrir corriendo. Hasta que una vez no los abrió.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó a Bella en un susurro.

—Dos niños muy cansados —dijo ella—. Susie se ha estado portando muy mal desde que se enteró de que sus padres se iban de vacaciones y ella no estaba incluida.

Culpa de él. Algunas veces con las mejores intenciones se equivocaba uno por completo.

—Lo siento —dijo.

—Creo que es bueno para ellos tener la experiencia de una separación breve. Les enseñará que el mundo no se acaba si no están cerca Ali y Jasper.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Bueno, si no le importan unas pocas manchas más de pizza, sugiero que los metamos en la cama. Los lavaré por la mañana —tendió los brazos para que le diera al niño.

Él se ocupó de la sobrina que era una poco más joven de lo que sería su hijo.

Y por primera vez en su vida, metió a un niño en la cama. Cubrió a Susie con las sábanas, tan pequeña dormida. Tan vulnerable.

¿Quién acostaría a su hijo esa noche? ¿Sería la familia que lo había adoptado lo bastante buena? ¿Dulce? ¿Decente? ¿Amorosa?

Ésos eran los pensamientos que odiaba tener, que conseguía no tener si se mantenía lo bastante ocupado, si no se permitía nunca sentirse cansado o beber demasiado.

Salió de la habitación de Susie como si le quemaran los pies y se chocó con Bella en el pasillo cuando salía de la de Jake.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó ella.

—Oh, claro. Bien. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

Lo miró con esos enormes ojos azules, los ojos que esperaban sinceridad, y tuvo la sensación de que si pasaba el tiempo suficiente con ella no sería capaz de mantener la máscara que todo el mundo mantenía.

—Es que parecía —inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo detenidamente—, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—Algo así —dijo intentando un tono ligero—. Estaba recordando cómo era mi casa antes de la pizza.

—Traté de advertirle —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Lo tendré todo limpio en un santiamén.

—No, lo limpiaremos los dos —«en un santiamén», ¿quién decía cosas así?

Un rato después, Edward echó a la pila una bayeta mojada. Había caminado por África y hecho espeleología en Perú. Había buceado en la costa de Kona y saltado desde el puente George de Virginia.

¿Cómo era posible que algo tan sencillo, limpiar todas las manchas y retirar todas las cosas que se podían romper, le pareciera extrañamente divertido? Como si se sintiera completamente entretenido, completamente vivo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

¿Era esa mujer la que le hacía sentir así? ¿Diversión cuando menos lo esperaba? ¿Entretenido sin juguetes ni baratijas? ¿Había llegado el momento de averiguarlo?

—¿Quieres ahora una copa de vino? —le preguntó cuando ella dejó su bayeta llena de tomate en la pila—. Ya no estas de servicio, ¿verdad?

—Siempre estoy de servicio —dijo, pero no en tono mojigato.

Aun así, temía la oferta.

Lo que era inteligente. Como su sobrina había señalado antes, él no era listo. Directamente torpe.

—Es más que un trabajo para ti, ¿verdad? —dijo él aun sabiendo que debería dejarle hacer lo que fuera que hacían las niñeras una vez que los niños dormían.

Ella parpadeó, asintió, miró al infinito y después dijo con voz ronca llena de reverencia:

—Los adoro.

Sintió sus palabras más que oírlas. Sintió lo sagrado de su vínculo con sus sobrinos y fue consciente de la suerte que tenía su hermana con esa mujer.

Pero ¿cómo era posible que Bella quisiera tanto a los niños como para, aparentemente, aparcar sus sueños de un profesor universitario, su propia vida, sus propias ambiciones?

Quiso decir algo, pero no lo hizo. No quería saber más sobre por qué renunciaba a su propia vida por los hijos de otros.

—Creo que deberíamos marcharnos mañana —dijo ella inspirando con fuerza—. Sé que sus intenciones son buenas, pero los niños necesitan estar en un sitio donde puedan jugar. Un sitio no tan vulnerable a sus manitas, la salsa de pizza y otras catástrofes diarias provocadas por su energía.

Sus ojos decían: «necesito alejarme de ti».

Y él necesitaba estar lejos de ella. Ya. Antes de que le preguntara más cosas que le revelaran un amor tan profundo que brillaba como agua en el desierto.

—Lo arreglaré todo —dijo en tono frío—. Ahora tengo que devolver una llamada.

—Buenas noches entonces. Hablaremos por la mañana.

Él asintió y se dio cuenta de que no se iba a su cuarto, sino que salía a la terraza. La miró mientras se quedaba de pie observando la oscuridad quebrada por las luces que se reflejaban en el agua. La brisa del mar le sacudía el cabello y deseó estar a su lado y disfrutar de ese sencillo momento con ella.

Sin saber que la estaba observando, se dio la vuelta. La vio sacarse la cadena del guardapelo por la cabeza, abrirlo y mirarlo.

No había ninguna posibilidad de error por la mirada que había en su rostro: ella también tenía recuerdos tristes a los que enfrentarse. ¡Y no quería saber cuáles eran!

Se alejó de las puertas de la terraza y un segundo después se encerró en su despacho. Esperó a que el familiar espacio actuara en él como un bálsamo y lo devolviera a su mundo.

Pero no fue así. Pensó en ella en la terraza con el pelo al viento. Que no quisiera que se fuera era una razón de peso para que arreglara su viaje de inmediato. Pensar en su marcha lo llenaba de pena y alivio en iguales proporciones.

Miró su reloj. Habían pasado menos de ocho horas desde que había aparecido en la oficina y había puesto patas arriba todo su mundo. Había vuelto a un pasado que consideraba dejado atrás. Sentía dudas que no quería sentir. Necesitaba volver a la seguridad y comodidad de su propio mundo. Marcó el número de Emmett McCarty.

Emmett le pareció menos a la defensiva que en otras ocasiones, casi jovial.

—Parecía como si tuvieras las manos ocupadas —le dijo a Edward.

—Mis sobrinos están en casa de visita.

—Mi esposa y yo teníamos la impresión de que no te gustaban los niños —dijo Emmett.

—No te creas todo lo que lees —dijo Edward con cuidado.

—Hemos decidido decirte que no —dijo Emmett—. El _Moose Lake Lodge_ no es como el resto de tus complejos.

Lo dijo en un tono distinto a como lo había dicho anteriormente, de un modo que hizo pensar a Edward que había una puerta abierta. Sólo un poco. Lo bastante como para que un vendedor metiera un pie.

—Ninguno de mis complejos se parece a los demás, cada uno es único.

—Éste es un lugar familiar. Esperamos que siempre lo sea. ¿Entra eso en tus planes?

Decir que no habría cerrado la puerta irrevocablemente. Tenía que reunirse con los McCarty. Necesitaba gustarles y que confiaran en él. Estaba seguro de que les gustaría su visión del _Moose Lake Lodge_: excursiones, aventuras en canoa, escalada. El viejo refugio vivo con actividad y energía.

Que en esa visión entraran los niños o no, no era algo que tuviera que revelar en ese momento.

—Podría ir allí mañana —dijo Edward—. Reúnete conmigo. No soy la caricatura superficial de la que hablan las revistas. Hablaremos. No tienes que aceptar nada.

—Harás el viaje para nada.

—Estoy deseando arriesgarme. Me encantará ver el sitio. Según las fotos, es un lugar precioso —siempre hacía los deberes—. Sólo echar un vistazo al refugio valdrá la pena. Entiendo que tu abuelo cortó y colocó los árboles y el edificio es casi artesano.

—Quizás… —dudó—. Quizás nos hemos apresurado a juzgarte. En realidad no sabemos nada de ti.

—No.

—Seguramente hablar no nos hará daño.

—Eso es lo que yo pienso.

—Nada de abogados, nada de equipos, a menos…

—¿A menos qué?

—¿Cuánto tiempo se quedan tus sobrinos contigo?

—Aún no lo he decidido.

—Mira, ¿por qué no te vienes con ellos a pasar unos días? Rosalie y yo podremos conocerte y nos contarás algo más sobre tus planes para el _Moose Lake_. Los niños disfrutaran del sitio. Éste es el primer año que no hemos tenido reservas de familias porque estamos tratando de vender y no queremos decepcionar a nadie si se vende. Echamos de menos el ruido de los niños.

Era una respuesta a un ruego, pero ¿cómo podía echar alguien de menos el ruido que acababa de llenar su apartamento?

Aun así la situación se ponía muy favorable. Podría darles a los niños las vacaciones que le había prometido a su hermana. Podría encandilar a los dueños del refugio.

—Estaremos allí mañana —dijo con suavidad—. Aterrizaremos en la pista de al lado del lago —revisó mentalmente su agenda—. ¿Serán demasiada molestia dos días?

—¿Dos días? ¿Te refieres a volar un día y marcharte al siguiente? Eso no vale la pena. ¿Por qué no os quedáis cuatro?

No podía quedarse cuatro, su agenda no se lo permitía. Por otro lado, si se quedaba cuatro días, podría mandar a los niños a casa y sus padres sabrían que había estado con ellos más de dos días. Podría decir que habían sido unas vacaciones de verdad.

Además tendría cuatro días para convencer a los McCarty.

—Cuatro días —aceptó—. Perfecto.

—Iremos a la pista a recogeros.

Colgó el teléfono y lo miró pensativo. La habitual excitación que sentía cuando estaba a punto de cerrar un trato estaba curiosamente ausente. De alguna manera, sentía que había creado más problemas de los que había resuelto.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola Chicas, aqui les traigo un nuevo capi!

espero que les guste!

Nessa

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Bella se despertó y se estiró a gusto. La cama era fenomenal, las sábanas de lujo. Se arrebujó bajo el edredón, extrañamente contenta, hasta que recordó que el día sólo planteaba dudas.

¿Habría reservado Edward sus billetes para casa? ¿Por qué se sentía triste en lugar de feliz? ¿Estaba sucumbiendo al encanto y todo lo demás? ¿A las habitaciones lujosas, las vistas de millones de dólares? ¿O sólo a su encanto?

Pensó en esos ojos verdes jade, la seguridad de su voz, el tacto del pulgar en su labio. Cualquier resto de contento se evaporó. Sintió, en su lugar, una cierta intranquilidad en el estómago, algo similar a lo que sentía en una montaña rusa. ¿Qué era, ansiedad, excitación o una diabólica mezcla de ambas?

Agarró el colgante y se recordó adonde llevaban esas cosas. Aún no había superado lo de James. ¿Cómo podía estar ya pensando en subirse a la montaña rusa con otro hombre?

«Fantasías», se recordó en voz alta, «sea lo que sea lo que está pasando en tus pensamientos con Edward Cullen, no es real, incluso aunque te tocara los labios», sospechó con tristeza, que había pasado lo mismo en su relación con James.

La había creado en su mente. Por eso algunas veces Alice la miraba con disimulada conmiseración cada vez que ella añadía otra fotografía a la colección de lugares para una posible luna de miel.

Normalmente habría mirado la fotografía del guardapelo al despertarse y se habría permitido un anhelo de lo que no sucedería, pero esa mañana lo dejó colgar de su cuello cerrado.

Jake se movió en la cuna, se apoyó en el codo y lo miró ponerse de pie para empezar con sus alegres brincos matutinos. Lo maravilloso de los niños era que no la dejaban a una hundirse en las profundidades de la mente. Invitaban a bailar con su risa y su alegría. A Jake se le daba especialmente bien. No podía resistirse.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no sentía ganas de llorar. ¡Quizá empezaría a abrir el guardapelo con menos frecuencia! Apartó el edredón, sacó a Jake de la cuna y bailó con él por la habitación. Se abrió bruscamente la puerta y entró Susie con su pijama de princesa Jazmín y el oso nuevo bajo el brazo. Se subió a la cama y empezó a saltar.

Normalmente Bella le habría dicho que no se saltaba en la cama, pero estaban de vacaciones. Al menos unas horas más.

Dejó que el viento se llevara sus propias reservas y, con el bebé en brazos, se puso a saltar en la cama al lado de Susie. Saltaban y todos caían envueltos en risas.

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban solos. Bella, cabeza abajo en la cama giró un poco el cuello.

Edward Cullen estaba en el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios. A diferencia de ellos, no estaba en pijama, aunque vestía de un modo más informal que el día anterior, un pantalón caqui y una camisa. Era evidente que se había duchado y afeitado, tenía el pelo mojado y su rostro tenía ese aspecto de recién afeitada que hizo a Bella desear tocarlo. Bebió un sorbo de humeante café y eso hizo que lo mirara a los labios.

Su pijama era un pantalón suelto de franela roja atado con un cordón. Llevaba además una camiseta de hombre demasiado grande que resultaba muy cómoda sobre su voluptuoso cuerpo. Demasiado tarde, recordó que la camiseta decía que le habían puesto guirnaldas en Hawai.

La recorrió con la mirada.

—¿Has estado en Hawai? —preguntó.

—No, me la regalaron.

—Y te encantaría ir.

¿Cómo sabía lo que le gustaría?, pensó enfadada. Sin embargo, si Hawai era la mitad de bonito que su apartamento, seguramente tenía razón.

—El aire huele como tu perfume —dijo él suavemente.

Se puso rígida. Era una línea, evidentemente. La débil línea de un tipo cuyas líneas le había dado muchos puntos con mujeres mucho más sofisticadas que ella.

—No uso perfume.

—¿De verdad? —parecía sinceramente sorprendido como si de verdad ella oliera como Hawai.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba manteniendo esa conversación en una cama, del revés y con un bebé en el vientre. Se sentó y abrazó a Jake. Intentó recolocarse el pelo.

Él bebió otro sorbo de café.

—Quizá sea tu pelo lo que me hace pensar en Hawai.

Los cumplidos iban a conseguir que se ruborizara. Una mujer diferente, que deseó ser en ese momento, sabría cómo responder a eso. Otra mujer quizá parpadearía, dejaría escapar una risita y hablaría de bañarse desnuda en las cálidas aguas del Pacífico. Con él.

Pero sólo pensar en «desnuda», le hacía ruborizarse. Pensar en «desnuda» cerca de él le hacía sentir como si tuviera que confesarse. ¡Y ni siquiera era católica!

Además, había renegado de los hombres. Y del romanticismo. ¡Y más que nada de bañarse desnuda!

Él sonrió con satisfacción.

—He preparado algo de desayuno —dijo él—. Fruta, yogur. ¿Alguna otra petición?

—Yo tengo que tomar _Huggi Bears_ para desayunar —dijo Susie.

—No es así —dijo Bella con firmeza—. Yogur está bien. Si me perdona un minuto. Me pondré presentable. Y a los niños, claro.

—Pensaba que estás muy presentable. No creas que hay que vestirse para el desayuno. Quiero que os sintáis como en casa.

—¿Por qué? Nos vamos.

—Mientras estéis —dijo suavemente y cerró la puerta al salir.

En pocos minutos tenía a los niños lavados y vestidos. Se descubrió a sí misma lamentando las pocas posibilidades de elección entre la ropa que había llevado, pero se puso lo más alegre que tenía, una chaqueta azul marino y unos pantalones a juego. Como la mayoría de su ropa, los pantalones protestaron por su aumento de peso y estaban muy ajustados. Por suerte la chaqueta cubría lo peor. La ropa era definitivamente de trabajo, casi un desafío a su invitación de que se sintieran como en casa. En el último momento se puso un poco de maquillaje del que le quedaba en su bolsa tras el último viaje.

Esa mañana él estaba especialmente encantador. Eso debía de salirle de un modo natural. No tenía por qué sentirse halagada por ello. O peor, debía preguntarse qué querría.

Cuando salió, la barra de la cocina estaba llena de platos de fruta y cruasanes. Algunas cajas de cereales de tamaño infantil, incluyendo _Huggi Bears_. Había para elegir leche, chocolate y zumo. El café olía delicioso.

¿Cómo sería vivir así? Chasquear los dedos y tener un desayuno con todo al instante.

Eso haría de alguien un podrido malcriado, pensó, poniendo énfasis en «podrido».

O pensar que había muerto y estaba en el Cielo, pensó bebiendo un sorbo de café. Estaba aún más rico que como olía.

Renovó su decisión de llevarse los niños a casa. Antes de que quedara estropeada para la vida real. Antes de que empezara a querer y esperar lujos que jamás tendría.

—Saquemos todo a la terraza —sugirió él.

Le quitó el bebé con más facilidad de la que ella habría esperado sólo un día antes. Cuando salió fuera, estaba dando yogur a Jake que abría la boca cooperador.

Susie había elegido una de las cajitas de _Huggi Bears_. Era de ésas que el fabricante dice que pueden usarse como cuencos, pero que nunca funcionaban bien. Aun así Susie insistió y Bella acabó intentando abrirla para echarle la leche mientras maldecía el encantador aspecto de Edward lo que le hacía sentirse torpe, como si abriera la caja con las pezuñas de un elefante.

Se obligó a concentrarse en las vistas que eran espectaculares a esa hora de la mañana. La brisa del mar era fresca y aromática. Se preguntó cómo olería Hawai.

Se propuso disfrutar del lugar y del momento, pero parecía ser imposible. Necesitaba saber qué iba a suceder, era su naturaleza.

—Bueno, ¿puedo preguntar si se ha arreglado ya lo de los niños y yo? —la idea de volver a viajar la agotaba, la idea de quedarse allí con él la aterrorizaba.

Entendió el significado de la expresión entre la espada y la pared.

—Bueno —dijo él con una amplia sonrisa—. Tengo una sorpresa para vosotros.

Bella era de esas personas a las que no le gustaban mucho las sorpresas.

—Vuelo a ver una propiedad unos días. Se llama _Moose Lake Lodge_. Susie habló del camping, así que he pensado que le gustaría. A todos nos gustaría. Unas vacaciones en la salvaje Columbia Británica.

—¿Vamos a ir de camping? —dijo Susie sin aliento—. ¡Me encanta el camping!

—No sabes nada sobre el camping —dijo Bella.

—¡Si sé!

Bella miró a Edward con un creciente enfado. ¡Así que por eso había sido tan encantador esa mañana! Que olía como Hawai. Su cabello le recordaba a Hawai. ¡Seguro!

—¿Me lo comunica o me consulta? —preguntó en tono peligroso.

—Me gustaría mucho que vinierais —dijo tras un momento de duda.

Era una respuesta evasiva. Eso significaba que aún no había reservado los billetes.

—La auténtica cuestión es ¿por qué iba a querer cargar con dos niños y una niñera en un viaje de negocios?

—No es un viaje de negocios en sentido estricto.

Ella lo miró con una ceja levantada.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que Alice me matará si mando a los niños a casa sin las prometidas vacaciones.

Aún no era toda la verdad, podía sentirlo.

—Di que sí —dijo Susie agarrando a Bella de la mano y poniendo la más adorable de las expresiones—. Por favor, di que sí. Camping.

Todo en ella gritaba no. Excepto una parte que gritaba sí.

La parte que le rogaba que, por una vez, dijera sí a lo inesperado. Sólo por una vez arriesgarse a no saber qué le deparaba el día. A no tener ni idea. A abrazarse a la sorpresa en lugar de rechazarla. A abandonar la seguridad de su predecible y controlado mundo.

¿Adonde la había llevado ese mundo? A pesar de sus enormes esfuerzos había acabado con el corazón roto de todos modos.

—¿Qué quiere decir con «vuelo»? —preguntó para no decir sí a la primera.

—Tengo licencia de piloto —dijo—. Piloto mi propio avión.

De nuevo sintió en el estómago esa sensación de montaña rusa.

—¿Eso es seguro? —preguntó ella.

—Más seguro que subirte a tu coche todos los días —dijo él—. ¿Sabes que tienes más posibilidades de matarte en tu cuarto de baño que en un avión?

¿Quién podía discutir algo así? ¿Quién podría mirar del mismo modo su cuarto de baño después de escuchar algo semejante?

Ése era el problema con un hombre como Edward Cullen.

Le daba la vuelta a todo: hacía que lo que siempre había parecido seguro se volviera la cosa más peligrosa.

¿Pero no era lo más peligroso de todo morir sin haber siquiera vivido? ¿No era lo más peligroso recorrer la vida con el piloto automático, sin retos, sin emociones, sin compromisos?

Compromisos. Odiaba esa palabra por sus múltiples acepciones. Pensaba que había estado comprometida. Por primera vez no agarró el guardapelo cuando pensó en ello.

Inspiró con fuerza, acarició la mano de Susie.

—De acuerdo —aceptó—. ¿Cuándo quiere que estemos preparados?

Bella nunca había volado en avioneta antes. Hasta llegar al aparato había sentido un nudo en el estómago, pero ver a Edward dirigirse de un modo extremadamente preciso a los mandos, la tranquilizó. Irradiaba confianza y parecía seguro de su capacidad.

La sensación de calma se incrementó cuando acomodó a los niños, Jake en su sillita de coche, y después ella se sentó al lado de Edward.

Le encantó el aspecto de su rostro mientras se disponía a despegar, intensamente concentrado y relajado al mismo tiempo. Tenía el aire de un hombre al que se le podía confiar la propia vida; exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

El nivel de confianza la sorprendió. A esas horas el día anterior, después de bajarse del avión y con lo que había leído sobre él, estaba preparada para que le desagradara. Cuando no se presentó en el aeropuerto, ese desagrado se había disparado.

Pero después de verlo en su propio ambiente, y en ese momento al mando de su avión, se dio cuenta de que la culpable del malentendido del aeropuerto seguramente habría sido Alice. Edward daba la impresión de ser un hombre que se tomaba en serio todo lo que hacía y todo lo hacía bien.

Aun así, pasar del desagrado a la confianza en menos de veinticuatro horas no tema que ser bueno. Podía estar sucumbiendo a su legendario y letal encanto, como todas las demás.

¡Por supuesto que era eso! ¿Por qué sino había accedido a volar a lo desconocido con un hombre que, bueno, también era desconocido?

Tocó el guardapelo y recordó que incluso lo muy conocido se volvía desconocido, incluso lo predecible fallaba.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de prepararse, el avión estaba rodando por la pista y de pronto estaba en el aire, liberado de la gravedad, volando.

Bella se sorprendió, y agradablemente, al descubrir que le gustaban más los aviones pequeños que los grandes. Podía ver el rostro del piloto, sentir su energía, no le parecía un desconocido. De hecho, tuvo la sensación de conocerlo profundamente mientras observaba sus manos confiadas sobre los controles. Él la miró súbitamente y sonrió.

Por un momento fue el muchacho que había visto en la fotografía de la playa, travieso, y encantado de la vida. Por un segundo fue el futbolista de la otra fotografía, confiado, seguro de su capacidad para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que el mundo le deparara.

Algo había cambiado en él desde que se tomaron esas fotografías. No había sido consciente de que llevaba una carga hasta que lo había visto relajarse mientras atravesaba cielo.

—Le encanta esto —adivinó ella.

—Es lo mejor —dijo volviendo su atención al avión.

Y ella volvió la suya al mundo que él le había abierto. Un mundo de libertad y belleza que apenas imaginaba.

Edward le iba explicando qué era lo que veían y algunas cosas que iba haciendo con el avión.

Una hora después sobrevolaron un lago rodeado de preciosas cabañas separabas por árboles. Había un muelle sobre el agua. Excepto porque era demasiado pronto para que hubiera gente, parecía el perfecto cartel de veraneo. Aun así, sintió pena de que se acabara el vuelo.

Un coche los esperaba al final de la pista. Se hicieron las presentaciones. Rosalie y Emmett McCarty eran una pareja mayor a la que se le notaba la vida al aire libre. No eran pretenciosos, vestían de un modo informal con vaqueros y pesadas chaquetas. A Bella le gustaron de inmediato.

Y le gustó que no la presentara como la niñera, sino como alguien que había mandado su hermana porque no confiaba completamente en él con los niños.

Los McCarty generaban a su alrededor una confianza que hizo que los niños de inmediato se sintieran cómodos. Jake se lanzó a los brazos de Rosalie en cuanto pudo.

—Creo que llevaba toda su corta vida esperando una abuela —dijo Edward.

—¿No tiene abuela? —preguntó Rosalie horrorizada.

—Los abuelos paternos viven en Australia. Mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando yo era pequeño.

Alice había contado a Bella que sus padres habían muerto, pero nunca le había explicado las circunstancias. Bella había asumido que eran mayores y habían muerto por causas naturales. Se preguntó si ésa sería la carga que llevaba, y también reparó en lo rápidamente que se lo había contado a los McCarty.

Había mucho que conocer en ese hombre, pero conocerlo era llamar a los problemas. Porque ya sólo saber que había perdido a sus padres de pequeño, hacía que lo mirara con más suavidad.

—Eso debió de ser muy duro —dijo Rosalie con sincera preocupación.

—Seguramente más para mi hermana que para mí —dijo él—. Ella es la mayor.

De pronto Bella vio la actitud de Alice hacia su hermano a una luz muy distinta. Lo miraba como a un niño, no como a un hombre de éxito.

Emmett metió sus cosas en la trasera de un todoterreno y se dirigieron al lago. Recorrieron una carretera que discurría entre el bosque y el agua hasta que llegaron a un claro donde había una preciosa construcción antigua, de troncos, que por un lado daba al lago y estaba rodeada de praderas de césped salpicadas de flores. Salpicando la ladera de la colina de detrás había unas cuantas cabañas pequeñas de la misma época.

—Es precioso —dijo Bella.

Más que precioso, de algún modo ese lugar capturaba los sentimientos: risas de verano, fuegos de campamento, juegos de agua, niños jugando al atardecer.

Había un parque infantil en una pradera antes de la playa y Susie empezó a intentar soltarse en cuanto lo vio.

—¿Eso es un fuerte de troncos? —preguntó la niña—. ¡Quiero jugar!

—Claro que quieres jugar —dijo Rosalie entre risas—. Has estado encerrada en un avión. ¿Por qué no me quedo yo con los niños en el parque mientras vosotros os instaláis?

Bella esperó alguna protesta de Susie, pero no la hubo. En cuanto la puerta del coche se abrió, salió corriendo al parque.

Emmett y Edward descargaron el coche y luego siguieron a Emmett por un bonito camino de tablas que empezaba tras el edificio principal y transcurría entre álamos temblones y píceas. El camino terminaba en unas escaleras de piedra que subían por la colina, arriba de ellas había una docena de cabañas que entre los árboles se asomaban al lago.

Cada cabaña tenía un nombre tallado en el porche.

_Descanso de los Ángeles_.

Había un par de mecedoras en el porche. El suelo de las cabañas estaba gris por los años, las ventanas estaban pintadas de blanco. Las jardineras, por desgracia, estaban vacías. Bella las imaginó llenas de geranios. Un felpudo delante de la puerta daba la bienvenida.

Emmett abrió la puerta que gimió y eso le añadió rústica calidez al sitio. Dejaron las bolsas.

Se dio cuenta de que Edward y ella estarían juntos, bajo el mismo techo. ¿Qué tenía de distinto que haber estado bajo el mismo techo la noche anterior?

La cabaña era más pequeña, lo que hacía más íntimo todo que el elegante interior del apartamento de Edward. Aquello era un espacio real. Las décadas de risas, de familias, empapaban el acogedor ambiente.

—Es la cabaña más grande —dijo Emmett—. Hay dos dormitorios abajo y arriba está diáfano. Algunas veces los niños duermen en el porche en las noches calurosas, pero aún no hace tanto calor.

—Qué maravilla que haya en el mundo lugares lo bastante seguros como para que los niños duerman en el porche —dijo Bella.

Emmett asintió.

—Mi hija y sus hijos normalmente la ocupan todo el verano, pero… —se detuvo en seco y se aclaró la garganta—. La cena es en el refugio principal. Nos vemos a eso de las seis. Siempre hay cosas de picar en la cocina si queréis comer algo antes.

Cerró la puerta y los dejó allí.

Solos.

La cabaña era más que pintoresca. Había alfombrillas de colores sobre el suelo de tarima. Un viejo sofá con tapicería de grandes flores dominaba la decoración del cuarto de estar. Dentro, donde los troncos no habían estado expuestos a la intemperie, eran dorados, brillaban por la edad y el calor. La chimenea de cantos rodados, la cara ahumada por el uso, tenía delante dos mecedoras pintadas de amarillo brillante.

Quizá fuera la sensación hogareña que producía lo que le hizo aventurarse en un territorio más personal. Estar allí en ese lugar, con él, le hacía sentirse conectada con él, como si el calor y el amor de las familias que habían ocupado ese sitio le hubiera infundido el espíritu del cuidado.

—No puedo creer que lleve meses trabajando para Alice y no supiera nada de lo de sus padres. Sabía que habían fallecido, pero no las circunstancias.

—Fue un accidente de coche. No habla de ello.

—¿Y eso?

—No somos muy habladores en nuestra familia —se encogió de hombros.

—Más bien de actuar.

—Así es —dijo sin disculparse.

Casi con una advertencia de «no sigas por ahí», y para dejarlo claro empezó a explorar la cabaña, según ella, con una distancia cínica, como cerrándose deliberadamente a su encanto.

Estudió el revestimiento de las ventanas, miró con el ceño fruncido los suelos decididamente astillados. Subió al piso de arriba.

—Me quedaré con esta habitación —anunció.

Sabía que no debía subir, pero lo hizo. Subió y se quedó a su lado. El espacio diáfano era enorme. La chimenea de piedra del primer piso continuaba por el de arriba y allí había otro hogar. Una enorme cama con dosel, antigua, con una colcha hecha a mano ocupaba la mayor parte de la estancia. Edward miraba debajo de la cama.

—¿Buscando al coco? —preguntó ella.

Él levantó la cabeza, sorprendido porque hubiera subido.

—Ratones.

Era evidente que él no le encontraba ningún romanticismo al sitio.

—¿Y?

—No hay ratones o lo han limpiado hace poco.

Le daban miedo los ratones. A él le daba miedo la compasión. Quizá había llegado el momento de confrontar sus miedos.

—Edward, siento lo de tus padres. Debió de ser terrible para ti —dijo sabiendo que era sobrepasar los límites.

Él se levantó y abrió la puerta del armario, miró dentro. Tuvo la sensación de que mentalmente estaba haciendo planos, anotaciones.

—Gracias —dijo él—. Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué planes tienes para este sitio? —dijo tratando de respetar el deseo de él de no seguir con el tema—. Si lo compras.

—Quiero convertirlo en un complejo _Sun_. Así que eso supone renovar por completo el interior de las cabañas, si las conservamos. Pienso en un elegante refugio de caza, muebles de cuero, una barra, obras de arte, alfombras de piel de oso.

Experimentó una sensación de pérdida cuando él dijo eso.

—Para turismo activo —siguió—, excursiones durmiendo al raso, escalada, senderismo, una hilera de motos de agua amarradas a un muelle nuevo.

Todo eso le dolió.

—Cena de cinco estrellas en el refugio principal, una coctelería, algunas de las cabañas con sauna.

—¿Sólo para adultos? —dijo sintiendo que el corazón se le caía a los pies.

¿Cómo podía ser tan indiferente a lo que ese lugar significaba?

—Bueno, eso es a lo que nos dedicamos.

—Qué pena. Este lugar pide a gritos a los niños. Resultará vacío sin ellos.

—Bueno, eso no es a lo que se dedica _Sun._

—¿Es por tu familia? —preguntó suavemente aunque era traspasar todos los límites—. ¿Es por eso que llevas a la gente sin hijos de un sitio a otro? ¿Porque te resulta demasiado doloroso ir si no?

Edward se quedó quieto, después cerró el armario y la miró irritado.

—No necesito que me psicoanalicen. Pareces mi hermana.

Había tocado un punto sensible. Se dio cuenta. Y pensó que él tenía razón. Estar con él en esa cabaña, verlo con los niños, verlo pilotar su avión, todo eso había creado una falsa sensación de intimidad.

Ella era la niñera, la empleada. No tenía derecho a meterse en su vida. No tenía derecho a pensar en él de un modo personal.

¡Pero ya lo estaba haciendo! ¿Cómo salía de eso?

—Lo siento, señor Cullen —dijo envarada.

La mirada distante abandonó los ojos de él de inmediato. Se acercó a ella, se dio cuenta de lo alto que era cuando la miró de cerca.

—Eh, no quería herir tus sentimientos.

—No lo ha hecho.

—Sí. Puedo verlo en tu cara.

—Seguro que se lo está imaginando.

—No.

—Ahora es usted quien se mete en temas personales, señor Cullen.

—¿Estamos discutiendo?

—Eso creo —aunque con lo que se había criado aquello no lo habría calificado de riña.

Edward se echó a reír y, sorprendentemente, ella hizo lo mismo y la tensión entre los dos desapareció, aunque sólo para ser reemplazada por otro tipo de tensión.

—Por favor, no vuelvas a llamarme de usted.

—De acuerdo, Edward.

—Y sólo para que conste. No empecé a dirigir complejo sólo para adultos por mis padres —hubo un dolor tan grande en sus ojos que ella pensó que los dos se ahogarían en él.

Parecía la cosa más razonable del mundo acariciarle una mejilla.

La mejilla empezaba a estar áspera por la barba. Su piel resultaba inesperadamente sensual, fresca y tensa bajo la palma de la mano.

Edward se apoyó contra la mano. Por un momento ella pensó que le iba a decir algo. Algo importante. Quizá lo más importante que podía decir sobre él.

Y entonces, el velo cayó sobre sus ojos y algo peligroso afloró en la superficie de jade. Iba a besarla. Sabía que podía apartarse, pero era incapaz de hacerlo. Y entonces él se echó hacia atrás como si hubiera sufrido una descarga eléctrica, pareció avergonzado y siguió inspeccionando la cabaña.

Ella era demasiado consciente de la enorme cama, de la chimenea, del romanticismo que lo impregnaba todo.

—¡Tío! ¡Bella! —gritó Susie desde el piso de abajo—. Este sitio es lo más. Lo más de lo más. Tenéis que venir a ver el fuerte de troncos. Rosalie dice que puedo dormir allí. ¿Queréis dormir allí conmigo?

Eso sería mucho mejor que dormir en la cabaña, con él. Aunque sería en otra habitación, ese espacio diáfano parecía demasiado abierto a lo de abajo. Podría imaginárselo allí aunque estuviera en otra habitación. Incluso podría sentirse atraída hasta allí, en la oscuridad de la noche, cuando hablaba el corazón y no la cabeza.

Sus ojos se detuvieron una vez más en la cama. Fue consciente de que Edward se había detenido y la miraba.

—¿Dónde estáis? —gritó Susie.

—Arriba, pero ya bajamos —«huyendo de la tentación».

Bella bajó corriendo las escaleras aliviada por la distracción de los niños.

Su trabajo, se recordó seria, su prioridad.

—¿Quieres elegir una habitación? —preguntó a Susie.

—No, yo quiero acampar en el fuerte. Es lo más —dijo rodeándose con los brazos y girando en círculos de delirio—. ¡_Moose Lake Lodge_ es lo mejor!

—Lo mejor —reconoció Bella sabiendo que el futuro de todo aquello era muy distinto.

Pero, ¿por qué sentía que bajo esa apariencia de frío profesional sin corazón, Edward era algo muy diferente?

—Tengo que cambiarme —dijo Bella de pronto consciente de que su vestimenta no era muy adecuada para ese lugar.

Por suerte, anticipando las posibles vacaciones, había metido en la maleta algunos pantalones sueltos y camisetas.

—Elige una habitación —dijo a Susie—, sólo por si no te gusta el fuerte.

Susie puso los ojos en blanco como si eso fuera imposible, pero eligió una habitación. Después Bella se llevó su maleta a la otra.

Su mente volvió a su encuentro con Edward en la buhardilla. Si ese beso se hubiera producido, ¿sabría quién era él en realidad? ¿O estaría aún más confusa?

Se vio en el viejo espejo desazogado. Lo primero que notó fue que ya no estaban los siete u ocho kilos extra de tristeza que llevaba siempre, pero que el guardapelo seguía en el cuello.

Lo tocó, después, en un impulso, se lo quitó y lo guardó en un bolsillo de la maleta. Se dijo a sí misma que ese gesto no tema ningún significado. El guardapelo era algo demasiado delicado para esa excursión. Luego pensó que ella era demasiado delicada para esa excursión.

Aunque… lo habría besado a pesar de todo si él no se hubiera alejado. Se puso unos pantalones de yoga y una camiseta a juego y al mirarse en el espejo se vio más voluptuosa que gorda.

Eso debería haberla convencido de volver a ponerse el colgante, pero no lo hizo.

Lo dejó donde estaba.

* * *

><p>Chicas espero que me disculpen por no haber actualizado antes pero he tenido algunos problemitas! besos!<p>

gracias por su paciencia!

Nessa


	5. Chapter 5

Hola hoy no me he demorado tanto en actualizar

La historia no me pertenece sino a la genia Cathy Williams

Gracias a todas las que me han dejado RR, o han puesto la historia como favoritos o alerta, me encanta saber que les gusta!

Nessa

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

Lo que más le gustaba a Edward del vuelo era que parecía un mundo al que se accedía sólo a través del absoluto control, a través de la precisión del pensamiento y la autodisciplina que sólo los pilotos entendían. Volar le daba una sensación de absoluta libertad, pero sólo después de haber cumplido estrictamente una serie de normas.

Los negocios eran algo parecido. Trabajo duro, disciplina, precisión de pensamiento, que llevaban a resultados predecibles y deseados, un tremendo sentimiento de satisfacción, de compromiso.

Pero las relaciones… ése era un terreno completamente diferente. No eran jamás predecibles. No había unas reglas claras que seguir para mantener alejados los problemas. Daba igual lo que se hiciera, no había red de seguridad.

Por ejemplo, podía fijarse en la niñera. No era que tuviera una relación con ella, pero podía quedar atrapado por el azul de los ojos como había quedado atrapado por la llamada del cielo.

Había visto algo en ella cuando volaban que también había vislumbrado cuando había salido de la habitación de su departamento con Jake en los brazos envuelto en una toalla blanquísima, la blusa pegada al cuerpo, la risa aún brillando en los ojos. Bella tenía una rara habilidad para experimentar la sorpresa, para entregarse al momento.

Algo sobre sus contradicciones: severa y juguetona, pragmática y sensitiva, lo hacía vulnerable. Y salirse del camino. Cuanto más trataba de mantener el control de la situación, más perdida el sendero.

Por ejemplo, cuando había sentido que ella indagaba en la tragedia de la muerte de sus padres, había hecho lo que siempre hacía: levantar el muro.

Pero que eso la hubiera herido, había derribado esa pared como si estuviese hecha de papel.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había pasado de tratar de alejarla a estar a punto de contarle su más profunda verdad. Casi le había hablado de su hijo. Jamás le había hablado de eso a nadie. Ni siquiera a su hermana. Había estado a punto de confiar en una mujer que era una extraña… Y él se preciaba de autocontrol.

Y después de ese destello de vulnerabilidad había cambiado de tema desesperadamente. Y casi lo había hecho. Con los labios. Y aunque se había echado atrás en el momento preciso, lo que sentía no era orgullo por su autodisciplina. Sentía arrepentimiento por no haber saboreado esos labios.

—Supéralo de una vez —dijo en voz alta.

La oyó salir de la habitación de abajo y se acercó a la barandilla para mirar.

Se había puesto unos pantalones ajustados que destacaban la femenina curva de sus caderas. Unas sandalias que dejaban ver los adorables dedos de sus pies.

¿Superarlo de una vez? ¿A quién quería engañar? Sospechó que una persona jamás superaría a una mujer como Bella, sobre todo si cometía el error de saborearla, de tocar sus labios. Si llegara a cansarse de sus labios, imposible, aún le quedarían los dedos de los pies por explorar. Y las orejas. Y su cabello y los ojos.

Esos ojos turquesa quedarían gravados en su memoria mucho tiempo.

Sólo, pensó, si pasaba al siguiente nivel. Pero no iba a hacerlo. Nada de apoyarse en ella, nada de pensar siquiera en contarle sus más profundos secretos.

Apenas la conocía. Era la niñera de sus sobrinos. Conocerla a otro nivel no sería apropiado. Había cosas extremadamente atractivas en ella. ¿Y qué? Había estado con muchas mujeres atractivas. Y había conseguido no enredarse con ellas.

Claro, con todas las otras había recurrido a todo el arsenal que el dinero podía comprar para dar la sensación de implicación, sin realmente invertir en ellas. Había sido un arreglo feliz en todos los casos, ellas encantadas con sus ofertas superficiales y él feliz con la distancia emocional.

Bella le pediría más, esperaría más, se merecía más. Por lo que había sido una sabia decisión apartarse de sus labios en el momento adecuado.

Subió su maleta al piso de arriba y se cambió de ropa; después bajó sin deshacer el equipaje. Se detuvo en el porche y contempló el paisaje.

El silencio, el aroma del bosque, las pequeñas olas en a playa tranquilizaron sus pensamientos. Había una isla en el lago, llena de árboles, con una diminuta cabaña visible en la orilla. Una vista de un millón de dólares. Lo que le iba a costar convertir el _Moose Lake Lodge_ en un complejo turístico _Sun_.

Había visto en el rostro de Bella que no le gustaban sus planes, pero era evidente que se dejaba guiar por las emociones más que por el sentido del negocio.

Quizá las emociones de ella le estaban influyendo, porque conservar esas viejas construcciones sería más costoso que quemarlas y construirlas de nuevo, pero quería conservarlas, arreglarlas, mantener su sensación de solidez.

El parque de columpios tendría que desaparecer. Podía poner un bar al aire libre en su lugar. Una piscina climatizada y una sauna prolongarían la temporada de apertura. También estaría bien un helipuerto.

En ese momento le llegó un grito de alegría de Susie seguido de una risa de Bella desde el parque que quería destruir. Miró en esa dirección. Pudo ver que la niñera estaba inmersa en el juego, persiguiendo a Susie por el fuerte. Susie abrió una puerta y salió del fuerte, Bella ni lo dudó, se lanzó sobre ella y las dos cayeron al suelo.

De pronto pensó que no conocía a ninguna mujer con más que ofrecer que ella. No podía pensar en ninguna mujer que se hubiera sentido más cómoda, más feliz, jugando con una niña.

A poca distancia de las dos, Rosalie estaba sentada en un banco con Jake a sus pies. Tenía una palita en la mano y se entretenía llenando un cubito con arena.

Edward se preguntó cómo iba a tirar el parque sin sentir una punzada de dolor por ese recuerdo. Ése era el problema de las emociones. Debería haberse ceñido a los negocios. Jamás debería haber llevado a los niños. Claro que sin ellos dudaba que le hubieran invitado.

Por un momento sintió agudamente la pérdida de sus padres y los momentos que había compartido con ellos. Sintió que se le emborronaba la visión contemplando la escena.

Los echaba de menos, quizá más de lo que se lo había permitido nunca desde que habían muerto. Recordaba momentos como ése: días de playa, interminables jornadas de risas y sol, arena y agua.

Tuvo un momento de clarividencia que fue como un puñetazo en el pecho.

«Quiero tener a mi hijo para poder sentir lo mismo otra vez. Una sensación de familia. De pertenencia. De amor».

Esa idea había vivido en algún sitio dentro de él esperando el momento de vulnerabilidad apropiado para salir a la parte consciente. Cuando había abandonado a su hijo, había abandonado un sueño. Lo había dejado detrás. Le había cerrado la puerta. Había tratado de llenar el vacío que dejaba con otras cosas.

Y hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de lo tristemente que había fallado. Era uno de los hombres de más éxito del mundo, ¿cómo podía verse como un fracasado? Su hermana sabía exactamente lo que era. Y él también. Un hombre que se había perdido a sí mismo.

Se sacudió los indeseados momentos de introspección. Aunque había pensado en ir a buscar a Emmett, se descubrió bajando al parque con intención de demostrar algo.

Lo mismo que besar a Bella podría haberle hecho quitársela de encima al demostrarse que la fantasía era mucho más deliciosa que la realidad, lo mismo podía suceder con la escena que se desarrollaba en el parque.

Tenía que mirarla sin filtros: el bebé estaba pringoso; Susie era pesada y demandante.

Rosalie levantó la vista y sonrió cuando lo vio acercarse.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido —dijo—. Iba a ponerme con la cena.

Y entonces se levantó y le dejó con el bebé. Después de considerar las opciones, se sentó en el suelo al lado de su sobrino. Como había sospechado, la realidad era fría y estaba llena de arena, nada cómoda.

Y entonces vio otro montón de juguetes, encontró otra pala y se puso a ayudar a Jake.

Como había sospechado: aburrido.

Y entonces dio la vuelta al cubo y vio el inicio de un castillo de arena. Jake agarró la pala y lo aplastó riendo a carcajadas.

Susie llegó sin aliento.

—¿Estáis haciendo algo?

Una larga pierna de Bella entró en su campo de visión. Se quedó un poco atrás. Sintiendo, lo mismo que él; que algo peligroso se cocía allí.

La miró. No supo por qué se dio cuenta, pero no llevaba el colgante.

Le tendió un cubito como si fuera el capataz de una enorme construcción.

—¿Queréis traer Susie y tú un poco de agua del lago? Vamos a hacer un castillo de arena.

El castillo fue tomando forma, lleno de torres, Bella abría ventanas con cuidado en la arena húmeda, dándole forma a la muralla.

Tenía la adorable manía de morderse la lengua cuando se concentraba. Se le caía el pelo hacia delante y se lo echaba para atrás con impaciencia. Se preguntó cómo sería enterrar sus dedos en ese cabello, un pensamiento que abandonó rápidamente para ayudar a Susie a construir el foso y defender el castillo de la alegría de Jake.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la incomodidad había desaparecido, y la felicidad, los sentimientos, lo habían invadido oscureciendo todo lo demás. Era como si la niebla, dorada por el sol de la mañana, los hubiera envuelto y llevado a un mundo propio. Sin ser consciente de ello, se estaba riendo.

Y Bella se reía con él y después Susie en sus brazos con el pulgar en la boca, mojada y sucia, llena de arena, y el bebé olía fatal, y la realidad era extraña y maravillosamente mejor que ninguna de sus fantasías.

Algo en él se soltó y dejó los negocios en un segundo plano. Por alguna razón le había tocado ese regalo. Unos días que pasar con sus sobrinos en uno de los lugares más hermosos que había conocido. Unos días para pasar con una mujer que lo intrigaba.

Al día siguiente, Bella y él estaba ya instalados en una rutina que parecía decididamente doméstica. Debería haberle parecido extraño desempeñar ese papel con ella, pero no fue así. Era como lo que había sentido al entrar en la cabaña: la vuelta al hogar.

Rosalie preparaba la comida más deliciosa: comida a la antigua, estofado y panecillos para cenar la noche anterior, galletas y merAliada para desayunar, gruesos bocadillos de pan casero para comer.

El refugio, magníficamente construido, siempre olía a pan y a café recién hecho. Cuando refrescaba al final de la tarde, había un fuego encendido y juguetes en el suelo delante de la chimenea.

El segundo día fue un maravilloso día de sol de primavera. Jugaron en la arena, fueron de paseo por el bosque, remaron en las barcas. Cuando los niños se echaron la siesta después del mediodía, Bella y él se sentaron en porche del _Descanso de los Ángeles_.

—Los niños son agotadores —le dijo a ella dejándose caer en una silla, contento por la tranquilidad y mirando la cabaña de la isla—. Necesito la siesta más que ellos.

—Estás haciendo muy bien de tío. El mejor constructor de castillos de arena del mundo.

Algo que significaba para él más que ser el soltero más _sexy_ del mundo.

—Gracias. Tú lo estás haciendo muy bien… siendo tú misma —eso hizo ruborizarse a Bella, así que Edward decidió seguir por ahí—. Los mejores dedos de los pies del mundo.

—No seas tonto —dijo tratando de ocultar los pies descalzos.

Llevaba unos pantalones _capri_ que ceñían sus curvas de un modo delicioso.

—Vamos, sé buena. Déjame echar un vistazo a esos pies.

Ella dudó y sacó los pies de detrás de las piernas y movió los deditos.

Él se echó a reír y ella hizo lo mismo. Pensó que era una misión muy fácil hacer que ella riera… y que se ruborizara.

—Me encanta esta vista —dijo Bella—. Sobre todo esa cabaña. Si alguna vez fuera de luna de miel, sería ahí —se calló de pronto y se ruborizó salvajemente.

Si había algo de lo que no les gustaba hablar a los solteros convencidos era de bodas. O de lunas de miel. Pero lo que le gustaba era verla colorada, sacó lo mejor de él.

—¿Qué quiere decir ese si? —bromeó—. Si hay unos pies destinados a llevar unos zapatos de cristal, son ésos. Alguien caerá rendido a tus pies y se casará contigo. Pasaras toda la luna de miel siendo perseguida por él que querrá morder esos deditos. De hecho me sorprende que no haya sucedido ya.

Aunque pensó que la broma había funcionado porque tenía las mejillas del color de las frambuesas, la idea de algún afortunado persiguiéndola, le hizo sentirse desgraciado.

—Oh —dijo ella con voz estrangulada—. He renunciado a los sueños de Cenicienta. La mayoría de los hombres son lobos con piel de cordero.

Su intento de resultar desenfadada fracasó y se llevó la mano al cuello, pero el colgante no estaba.

—Qué razón tienes —dijo él, pero le daba mucha pena y sabía que era el peor hombre para cambiar esa opinión.

¿Quién la había engañado para ir allí con los niños ocultando el verdadero motivo? ¿Quién miraba sus labios y sus dedos de los pies y su cabello y libraba una feroz batalla para no saborearla sin importarle las consecuencias?

Sabía que no debía preguntar, pero igualmente lo hizo.

—¿Te hizo mucho daño?

—¿Quién? —abrió mucho los ojos.

—El profesor —dijo con un suspiro.

—Me da vergüenza ser tan transparente —bajó la mano del cuello.

—Bueno, espero que eso haga que te vuelvas a ruborizar. ¿Te lo hizo?

—No —dijo con tranquilidad—. Me hice daño yo sola.

«Bésala», le dijo el diablo que vivía en su hombro, «ninguno saldrá herido».

El pensamiento contrastaba tanto con la inocencia de jugar a perseguirse entre los árboles, de chapotear en las orillas de un lago aún demasiado frío como para bañarse.

Iba a ser muy difícil pasar otra noche en la cabaña con ella una vez que se durmieran los niños. El ángel que vivía en el hombro de ella tendría que ser más fuerte que su demonio.

Porque tras otra increíble cena, trucha del lago, Bella anunció que Susie y ella dormirían en el fuerte. De pronto se oyó decir que dormiría con ellas.

Fue la noche que peor durmió de su vida. Con Susie entre Bella y él, el bebé en una enorme cesta de mimbre al lado de sus cabezas, susurrando feliz en su nido de mantas.

Bella estaba tan cerca que podría acariciar ese increíble pelo, pero no lo hizo. Estaba tan cerca que podía oler su aroma a flores hawaianas. Se quedó tumbado despierto contemplando las estrellas sobre su cabeza y escuchando la respiración de ella y por la mañana se sintió helado y acalambrado y más vivo que en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Cuando se había despertado y había mirado los dormidos ojos color turquesa de Bella se preguntó cómo demonios iba a hacer para volver a su vida tal y como la había conocido.

La relajada estancia en el _Moose Lake Lodge_ estaba tan lejos de su avanzada existencia, como podía estar. No había revisado su PDA, no había televisión, ni internet.

Tenía una nueva realidad y gran parte de ella se la debía a Bella: sus labios y sus ojos y el modo en que se sacudía el pelo. El aspecto que tenía con los pantalones remangados y sucios, ceñidos a sus femeninas curvas, los pies descalzos enterrados en la arena templada.

Veía cómo era con los niños: paciente, cariñosa, auténtica. Había llegado a darse cuenta de su inteligencia con sus pullas y el intercambio de bromas ingeniosas.

Era agudamente consciente de que Bella era la clase de mujer que los hombres, criaturas superficiales, pasaban por alto. Pero si un hombre estaba buscando un compañera para la vida, lo que por suerte no era su caso, no habría nadie mejor que ella.

Esa mañana, después del exquisito placer de una ducha caliente después de una fría noche, delante de las tortitas y el sirope, Rosalie les dijo que Emmett y ella se harían cargo de los niños ese día.

—La única que no ha tenido ningunas vacaciones ha sido Bella, un descanso de su responsabilidad. Es vuestro último día completo aquí. Id a divertiros los dos.

Su sobrina tenía toda la razón en lo que había dicho: era un torpe.

Se volvió hacia Bella, humillado por el comentario de Rosalie. Esa mañana Bella llevaba una sudadera roja que ocultaba alguna de las formas que hacía que se le quedase la boca seca, pero los vaqueros lo arreglaban.

El tejido ceñía sus curvas y pensó que las nalgas flacas estaban sobrevaloradas. Pensó también que era un pensamiento poco apropiado en un hombre que iba a tender una mano y ser considerado.

—He estado pensando todo el tiempo en lo maravillosa que es esta experiencia —admitió Edward—, mientras tú estabas haciendo tu trabajo, ocupándote de los niños.

—Oh, no —protestó Bella—. No me siento así. Si amas tu trabajo, nunca tienes la sensación de estar trabajando. Así es como me siento con Susie y Jake.

—Rosalie tiene razón —dijo él con firmeza—. Es hora de que tengas vacaciones.

Bella parecía incómoda, como si no quisiera pasar el día con él sin la protección de los niños.

Lo que demostraba que tenía sentido común. Aunque estaba cansado del sentido común. Le molestaba que le llevara la contraria cuando había decidido ser mejor persona, ser considerado, un caballero.

—Han sido unas vacaciones —insistió ella—. ¿Cómo iba a poder comer algo como lo que hace Rosalie y estar en un sitio como el _Descanso de los Angeles_ y no sentirme de vacaciones? Ha sido mejor que estar en un hotel de cinco estrellas. Sin ofender a los propietarios de hoteles de cinco estrellas que andan por aquí.

—No —dijo Rosalie con firmeza—. Hoy es tu turno. Tienes tiempo para ti. ¿Por qué Ed y tú no os subís a una canoa y os vais a la isla? Os prepararé comida. Ed tiene que echarle un vistazo de todos modos porque es parte de la propiedad. ¡En esa cabaña se han pasado muchas lunas de miel!

A pesar de que Bella intentaba ser cínica respecto a las relaciones, a Edward no se le pasó la mirada soñadora en sus ojos. Él, dejando a un lado las buenas intenciones, no estaba seguro de ser el más apropiado para que Bella disfrutara de su día libre en una isla donde la gente iba a pasar la luna de miel.

No le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Rosalie y Emmett, a pesar de que no habían hablado nada de negocios, se habían abierto un poco más a la posibilidad de que _Sun_ comprara el refugio ya que le estaban animando a verlo todo.

En busca de aventuras perfectas para sus clientes y manteniendo su acelerado estilo de vida de soltero, Edward había probado muchas actividades, incluyendo algunas que ponían los pelos de punta como el _puenting_ y el _surf_ con parapente.

Ninguna de esas actividades lo había preocupado realmente, pero una hora después, en la canoa con Emmett, refrescando sus conocimientos sobre montar en canoa. Edward sintió el peso de la responsabilidad. Había montado canoa antes, pero nunca en aguas que podían matarlo de frío si volcaba y se quedaba en el agua mucho tiempo.

Emmett le aseguraba de que la isla estaba sólo a veinte minutos de remo por aguas tranquilas.

—Os vigilaré —prometió Emmett—. Si os pasa algo os rescataré con la motora.

A Edward no se le ocurría en ese momento nada más humillante, sobre todo compartiendo la embarcación con Bella. También era consciente de su presencia. Además de no querer que los rescataran, se sentía responsable de otro ser humano, algo nuevo en su existencia de solitario.

Extrañamente, los dos sentimientos en lugar de debilitarlo le dieron más fuerza. Él había asumido guiar la barca y lo sentía como interpretar el tradicional papel de protector, del guerreo, y nunca habría pensado que ese papel le satisfaría tanto.

Confió en que Bella no le dejara entusiasmarse con ese papel mucho tiempo. Ella se colocó en la parte delantera de la canoa y él le dio un remo por si acaso, pero pensando que no lo usaría. Él se situó en el lugar desde el que podría remar y dirigir la embarcación.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus deberes que sólo notó de un modo lateral que la sudadera roja de ella hacía juego con la canoa y que sus nalgas metidas en esos vaqueros eran algo para tener cuidado.

Antes de que hubieran salido de la protección de la bahía donde se encontraba el embarcadero, ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró enfadada. Tenía las mejillas encendidas por el ejercicio por tratar de sacar la barca de allí remando ella sólo con un remo.

—Mira, creo que esto es un trabajo de equipo. No soy la clase de chica que quiere sentarse en la parte delantera de la barca y quedar bien, creo que estamos remando sin sincronizarnos.

En otras palabras, no era la clase de chica a que él estaba acostumbrado.

En otras palabras, quizá llevaba demasiado tiempo solo. No estaba seguro de que pudiera volver a jugar en equipo.

Pero para su sorpresa, en cuanto cedió el control, en cuanto empezó a trabajar con ella en lugar de hacerlo solo, la canoa empezó a cruzar el agua con silenciosa velocidad y gracia y enfiló hacia la isla.

—Mucho mejor —dijo ella mirando por encima del hombro sonriendo.

No sabía cuándo se había transformado, pero en algún momento de los últimos días había pasado de la mediocridad a la belleza. El sol había dorado su pálida piel, había dejado de intentar domesticar su voluptuoso cabello, que se rizaba salvaje alrededor de su rostro, y su expresión parecía más relajada cada segundo que pasaba desde que habían dejado a los niños.

—Eres guapa —dijo tartamudeando y quedó sorprendido por cómo había sonado.

Él, que había acompañado a alguna de las mujeres reconocidas como bellezas mundiales, parecía un escolar en su primera cita.

En respuesta ella arrastró el remo por la superficie y le salpicó con el agua helada.

En ese momento podía ver la cíngara que había atisbado en ella, bailando con la vida, especialmente cuando reía a carcajadas.

—Oh —dijo ella con patente hipocresía.

En ese momento podía ver la verdad sobre quién era, brillando cerca de él. Aquello era lo que había vislumbrado cuando le había pasado el dedo por los labios. Eso era lo que había sabido de ella y ella no sabía de sí misma. Que estaba hecha para bailar con la vida, brillar con la risa, florecer.

Y en eso reconoció otra verdad: no había sido ella la que se había transformado. Había sido él.

—No balancees la barca —dijo gruñón.

Y la frase sonó como una metáfora de su vida. Edward Cullen, empresario innovador en los negocios, que se lanzaba a aventuras en el escaso tiempo que tenía para disfrutar, no balanceaba la barca en esa única área de importancia máxima.

Las relaciones. Jamás se arriesgaba a implicarse realmente. Veía a las mujeres unas pocas veces y al primer indicio de que querían más, buscaba una salida. Estaba encantado de jugar limpio con su cartera, pero no daba oportunidad al corazón.

Porque su corazón estaba herido. Cuando sus padres habían muerto, la gente le había dicho que el tiempo curaría las heridas. Cuando había accedido a la propuesta de Sarah de que lo mejor era entregar el niño a una familia que lo quisiera, que fuera emocional y económicamente madura, que estuvieran preparados para criar a un niño en todos los sentidos, había pensado que el tiempo finalmente mitigaría el dolor que sentía.

Quizá había creído que había sido así, pero sólo se había engañado a sí mismo.

Huir no era lo mismo que curar. Ni de lejos.

—¡Tierra! —gritó Bella al acercarse a la isla.

La miró, estaba radiante por el entusiasmo y se dio cuenta de que tenía baja la guardia. Tomó una decisión, sólo por ese día, se entregaría tan completamente como fuera capaz.

Por ella. Para que pudiera disfrutar del único día que no tenía responsabilidades, que podía divertirse sin los niños.

Atracaron la canoa, con poca habilidad, aunque por suerte el agua cercana a la isla estaba lo bastante caliente como para no tener que preocuparse por la hipotermia si se caían. Aun así, incluso con los vaqueros remangados. Bella acabó mojada hasta las rodillas.

Él bajó la cesta de la comida que Rosalie les había preparado y siguió a Bella hasta la orilla y dejó la cesta allí.

Había un sendero hasta la cabaña que de cerca era tan pintoresca como parecía de lejos. Como el _Descanso de los Ángeles_, tenía un nombre tallado a la entrada.

—_Rapsodia de Amor_ —leyó ella en voz alta—. ¿No es precioso?

—Un poco sensiblero —dijo pensando que le cambiaría el nombre en cuanto la comprara.

—¿Podemos entrar? —preguntó ella.

Había algo en la forma en que ella miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a la pequeña cabaña que lo ponía bastante nervioso.

—Bueno, sí, no es una iglesia. Además, será mía algún día. Así veré cuánto dinero tendré que gastarme para mantenerla.

Ella reaccionó como había esperado, mirándolo como si hubiese cometido un sacrilegio. Era importante que ella supiera lo distintos que eran. El cínico pragmático y la blanda y soñadora. Era importante que conociera esa distancia para que el muro estuviera levantado.

Y necesitaba un muro en un lugar como ése. Necesitaba un muro cuando estaba empezando a sentir demasiado entusiasmo con ser el protector, el guerrero. Cuando se sentía extrañamente dubitativo sobre si debían entrar al santuario. ¿Qué pasaba si lo que fuera que habitaba allí, el espíritu del romanticismo, los poseía? ¿Qué pasaba si no tenía defensa contra él?

Enfadado consigo mismo por haber olvidado tan pronto su propósito de dedicarle el día a ella en lugar de a sí mismo, Edward empujó la puerta y la abrió.

Su primera reacción fue de alivio porque estaba oscuro y olía a cerrado. No había nada dentro de lo que hablar. Una antigua cama con el colchón enrollado y las sábanas dobladas, una mesita, un sofá raído y una chimenea de piedra como la del _Descanso del Ángel_.

Pero que hubiera tan pocas cosas, parecía resaltar que había algo invisible.

—Mira —susurró ella acercándose a una de las paredes—. Oh, Edward, mira.

Grabados en la madera de las paredes había nombres:

_Mildred y Manny, tres de abril de mil novecientos cuarenta y siete. Penélope y Alfred, nueve de junio de mil novecientos treinta y dos_.

Algunas veces sólo era el nombre de la pareja, otras veces un corazón rodeaba los nombres, otras un poema había sido pacientemente tallado en la pared. Parecía que todas las parejas que habían pasado allí su luna de miel habían dejado alguna marca en las paredes.

Era difícil no sentirse conmovido por ese testamento de amor, de compromiso. No había nada de valor material en esa cabaña, pero había algo tan valioso que ni siquiera tenía nombre: una historia de personas diciendo sí a la aventura de empezar una vida juntas.

En aquella diminuta cabaña, parecía que era la única aventura que contaba.

El cinismo lo protegería de la luz que brillaba en los ojos de ella. Pero, ¿qué pasaba con su propósito de dedicarle el día a ella?

Así que cuando salieron de la cabaña le tomó la mano a pesar de que quería meter las suyas en los bolsillos para defenderse de lo que había allí dentro. Curiosamente, tomarla de la mano pareció apaciguar la duda que sentía dentro.

La isla era pequeña. La rodearon en una hora. Pronto olvidó su incomodidad en la cabaña y se encontró disfrutando de todo con sorprendente facilidad. Así era estar con ella: fácil y cómodo.

Sin el más mínimo atisbo de atracción sexual, lo que sumaba más que restar a la experiencia de estar juntos.

Finalmente volvieron a la playa y abrieron la cesta de Rosalie. Había salchichas y panecillos, cerillas y pastillas para encender.

Reunieron leña y Edward encendió una hoguera, sintiendo «eso» otra vez, el empujón del antiguo papel: «encenderé un fuego para que tú te calientes».

Evidentemente la sensiblería de la cabaña estaba haciendo su efecto.

Con las salchichas ahumándose en el extremo de unos palos sobre el fuego y la magia de la cabaña detrás, se descubrió dando un paso adelante, queriendo ser más pero también saber más. Pronto cada unos seguiría su camino y el intercambio parecía no ser muy arriesgado.

—Dime por qué te hace feliz criar los niños de otra gente —dijo quitándole una mota de mostaza de la comisura de los labios con la punta de un dedo y después llevándoselo él a la boca.

—Ya te lo he dicho, es un trabajo que me gusta. Nunca me siento trabajando.

—Pero, ¿eso no te hace pensar que serías la madre ideal, de tus propios hijos?

Quizá era un tema demasiado personal, porque se ruborizó salvajemente como si le hubiese preguntado si quería ser la madre de sus hijos.

¡Le encantaba ese rubor! Antes de ella, ¿cuándo había visto a una mujer que se ruborizara?

—Es por el dolor —adivinó él suavemente fijándose en el modo en que ella miraba intensamente la salchicha—. ¿Me vas a contar eso?

Esa era la clase de pregunta que él nunca hacía. Pero de pronto realmente quería saberlo.

—No —dijo ella—. Se te está quemando la salchicha.

—Así es como me gusta ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Lo miró fijamente. Su expresión decía «déjalo», pero su voz dijo reacia:

—James.

—Vaya, siempre he odiado ese nombre. Déjame adivinar. ¿Profesor de universidad?

—No es una historia muy interesante.

—Todas las historias son interesantes.

—Muy bien. Tú has preguntado. Ahí va la patética verdad completa. James era profesor de universidad. Yo era estudiante. Esperó hasta que yo no iba a ninguna de sus clases para pedirme salir. Salimos unos meses. Me enamoré y pensé que él de mí también. Tenía un viaje a Europa previsto desde hacía tiempo, un año sabático, y se fue.

—¿No te pidió que lo acompañaras?

—Me pidió que esperara. Me hizo una promesa.

Edward rugió.

—¿Por qué haces ese ruido?

—Si te hubiera amado, jamás se habría ido a Europa sin ti.

—Gracias. ¿Dónde estabas cuando te necesitaba? Me prometió que volvería y nos casaríamos. Acepté el puesto de niñera temporalmente.

—Nada de anillo, sin embargo —adivinó Edward con cinismo.

—¡Me dio un guardapelo!

—¿Con su foto dentro? Un buen concepto de sí mismo, ¿verdad? —era el colgante que llevaba cuando la había conocido.

Después se lo había quitado. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Que era un buen momento para ella para tener esa conversación? Sabía de sí mismo que era superficial, la persona equivocada para navegar en las procelosas aguas del dolor de una mujer. ¿En qué momento de locura había hecho que ella se lanzara a las confidencias? Pero ya que había empezado…

—Al principio me mandaba un correo electrónico todos los días y una oleada de postales. Eso me hizo cometer auténticas estupideces… me gasté todos mis ahorros en un vestido de novia.

Su rostro expresaba dolor, parpadeaba con fuerza. Quizá no había sido muy buena idea esa conversación.

—Es de fantasía —susurró—. Seda y encaje —hablaba estrangulada—. Una fantasía. Como una forma segura de amar a alguien, desde la distancia, anticipando el siguiente contacto, pero sin tener que enfrentarse con la realidad. ¿Puedo decirte algo terriblemente sincero? ¿Algo que no sabía hasta ahora que pensaba? Cuanto más tiempo estaba él lejos, más elaborada y satisfactoria era mi fantasía de amor.

Se echó a llorar. Menos mal que no llevaba maquillaje en los ojos. Le palmeó el hombro y al ver que eso no la reconfortaba, ni a él tampoco, se lanzó a toda vela, dejó que se quemara su salchicha y la abrazó contra el pecho.

Por fin pudo acariciarle el pelo.

Era como había pensado que sería, como la más exquisita de las sedas.

Olía a las exóticas flores de Hawai. Por eso no se merecía su confianza: estaba desnudando su alma, él se intoxicaba con su aroma.

—En realidad —suspiró—, James fue la quiebra final de mis románticas ilusiones. Mis padres tuvieron una relación terrible, una constante tensión que periódicamente desembocaba en discusiones. Cuando conocí a James, tuve la esperanza de que fuera otra cosa, y lo fue, pero resultó ser más dolorosa. Oh, espero no parecer patética. De ésas de «es que tuve una niñez muy mala».

—¿Lo fue? —preguntó en contra de lo que le decía el buen juicio.

Claro que el aroma del pelo y sus suaves curvas contra su cuerpo le hacía sentir como si no tuviera juicio en absoluto. Además oírle decir que había tenido una niñez muy mala le había dolido. Había cosas que ni siquiera un guerrero podía arreglar.

—Terrible —dijo con un profundo suspiro—. Llena de discusiones e inseguridad, arreglos que siempre nos colmaban de esperanza a los niños, pero que nunca duraban. Terrible.

—Quizá por eso te interesan tanto los niños. Puedes darle la felicidad que tú no tuviste. Por eso estás comprometida con ellos, sinceramente interesada.

—¿Tuviste tú una buena infancia? —preguntó ella poniendo a prueba las barreras que siempre tenía colocadas para protegerse de los demás.

—_Caliot_ —dijo él—. No puedo recordar una sola cosa mala. Muchas veces me pregunto si cada familia tiene asignada una cantidad de felicidad y nosotros usamos toda la nuestra.

—Oh, Edward —dijo en tono suave.

—Mis padres estaban locamente enamorados. Y nos querían mucho. Éramos la familia feliz de la manzana, mi padre era el entrenador del equipo infantil, mi madre llenaba la piscina hinchable para todos los niños de la vecindad. Y todo era sincero. A veces veo padres que creo que están siguiendo el manual de instrucciones, pensando en qué pensarán los demás, pero mis padres no eran así. Hacían esas cosas con nosotros porque les encantaba hacerlas, no porque quisieran parecer unos grandes padres.

—Y por eso lo eran.

—Los mejores —recordó—. Todos los años alquilaban una casa en la costa tres semanas. Pasábamos esos largos días bañándonos y jugando en la arena, hacíamos una hoguera en la playa todas las noches. Ni siquiera había televisión. Si llovía jugábamos a las cartas o al _Monopoly_.

Se dio cuenta de que no había vuelto a sentirse así. Jamás. No hasta que había ido allí. Y sentirse así lo dejaba expuesto a sufrir un terrible dolor. ¿Estaba preparado?

Un súbito ruido le hizo separarse de ella. Sin que se dieran cuenta se había levantado viento en el lago. ¡Menudo protector! Había atado mal la canoa y lo que había oído había sido su impacto contra unas rocas un poco alejadas de la isla.

Corrió hacia el agua, se metió en ella, pero al no poder resistir el frío se detuvo.

—Déjalo —gritó Bella.

Buen consejo. Dejaría que se fuera la canoa, pero todo lo que había visto en la otra orilla le decía que los McCarty andaban justos de dinero. Le habían confiado su barca.

—No puedo —gritó metiéndose más en el agua—. ¿Te puedes imaginar cómo reaccionaran los McCarty si la canoa vuelve flotando vacía? ¿Y Susie?

Respiró hondo y se adentró un poco más en el agua, sintió movimiento en la playa detrás.

—Quédate ahí —gritó él—. Lo tengo todo controlado.

Estaba acostumbrado a hablar y que la gente escuchara. Naturalmente, Bella no lo hizo. Oyó el sonido del agua cuando ella entró y su gritó cuando el frío líquido le entró en el calzado.

Intentó desesperadamente alcanzar la canoa antes de que los dos estuvieran en serios problemas. Estaba sumergido hasta la cintura, se echó hacia delante y consiguió agarrar el cabo que flotaba en el agua.

Tiró de él hacia la orilla, se apoyó en el hombro de ella al llegar a su altura.

—Dime que no ibas a tirarte al agua.

—¡Trataba de ayudar! —dijo sin arrepentirse.

—Ahora estamos empapados los dos —dijo pensando que había pasado mucho tiempo sin tratar a una mujer que se hubiera lanzado al agua con él.

Aun así los dos podrían haber tenido problemas y era culpa suya. Sentía el agua helada en los pies y, mojado casi hasta el pecho, empezó a tiritar.

Excepto por el hecho de que había ahorrado un susto a los McCarty, su rescate había sido inútil. La canoa tenía un agujero del tamaño de un puño donde había impactado con las rocas.

La miró a ella. Estaba mojada también hasta la cintura y se abrazaba. Reaccionaba al frío como lo haría cualquier mujer e hizo todo lo posible para reprimir un silbido de admiración.

«Piensa, Edward», se ordenó a sí mismo.

Estaba varado en una isla. Con una hermosa mujer. Que estaba temblando y cuyo cabello olía a Hawai.

Los dos iban a tener que quitarse esa ropa empapada rápidamente. Y no por lo que cualquier hombre de sangre caliente querría que se desnudaran por primera vez.

Pero la brisa de mayo era heladora al ir cayendo el día. Si no se quitaban la ropa tenían muchas oportunidades de sufrir una hipotermia. Sólo había una opción: iban a tener que buscar cobijo en la cabaña de las lunas de miel.

Menuda suerte, iba a acabar medio desnudo en la cabaña con Bella. Quizá fue a causa de que ella tiritara tanto que no pensó que había aterrizado en un sueño… o en una pesadilla.


	6. Chapter 6

_Nuevo capi! gracias a las chicas que me dejan rr enserio cuando los veo me pongo super feliz!_

_Nada me pertence sino a Meyer y a cara colter!_

_**Nessa**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

Isabella se había visto en unas pocas situaciones incómodas, pero ésa superaba a la más embarazosa, sobre todo dado que estaba en compañía del hombre más _sexy_. Si no se hubiera fijado ya antes, ciertamente no se le habría pasado por alto que la ropa empapada se ceñía al masculino contorno de su cuerpo.

Lo que había empezado como un día lleno de potencial, evolucionaba rápidamente hacia el desastre, tan rápidamente como la oscuridad cubría la isla.

Se había venido abajo delante de él. Compartido confidencias que jamás debería haber expresado. Cuando la canoa se había alejado, se había sentido devastada. Estaba a punto de decirle cosas importantes, cosas reales sobre él. Por suerte las confidencias de él la habían sacado de la autocompasión.

Al verlo lanzarse al agua por la barca, había pensado tristemente que sólo ella podía estar sola con un hombre así en una isla y dedicarse a hablar de su antiguo novio. No era una excusa que él la hubiese animado a hacerlo. Eso era lo que hacían los hombres que tenían éxito con las mujeres. Ésa era su arma secreta. Escuchaban.

Aunque le estaba empezando a resultar difícil mirar a Edward como un _playboy_. Sobre todo después de cómo había hablado de su familia, de la ternura que había notado en su voz. Parecía el hombre más real que había visto nunca. El pobre James parecía una caricatura en comparación. Edward parecía genuino. Por eso había aparecido la confianza a pesar de conocerlo sólo desde hacía unos días. Por eso había bajado la guardia, cuando ella, a la que habían dejado plantada, debería tener la guardia más alta.

¿Cuándo había decidido que podía confiar en él? Había sido por el modo en que la miraba con ese verde sombrío en sus ojos. Algo que ella había interpretado como un interés, caliente y embriagador, hirviendo bajo una superficie de aparente calma.

A pesar de toda esa energía masculina, el modo en que se había conducido los últimos días era digno de admiración. Era un hombre navegando en aguas extrañas con unos niños y aun así estaba saliendo airoso de la situación.

Incluso el modo en que se había lanzado al agua tras la canoa hablaba de su carácter. Había sido él, el egocéntrico soltero, y no ella, la supuestamente sufrida niñera, quien había pensado cómo reaccionarían los demás al ver la canoa volviendo vacía.

Había sido una tontería lanzarse al agua tras él, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? De algún modo, desde que había llegado hasta allí remando juntos, tenía la sensación de equipo. Se había lanzado al agua casi por instinto. Estaban juntos en eso.

Pero en ese momento pagaba por su altruismo.

Estaban en la cabaña de las lunas de miel donde cientos de parejas se habrían desnudado tímidamente frente al otro por primera vez.

Y seguro que ninguna en la misma situación que ellos.

Ninguna porque estuviera en riesgo inminente de morir de frío.

—Qué embarazoso —murmuró ella.

—Olvida la vergüenza —dijo él mirándola desde donde estaba en cuclillas delante de la chimenea, echando palitos para conseguir un buen fuego.

Se había quitado los pantalones como si fuera lo más natural. Claro que para él, el soltero más _sexy_ del mundo, seguramente lo sería.

Había encontrado un contenedor lleno de ropa de cama, había quitado la tapa y se había envuelto con una manta.

Debería haber parecido un idiota con una manta roja alrededor de la cintura atada con un nudo, pero parecía un jefe indio, con el torso desnudo y los brazos llenos de músculos. Había algo de guerrero en su expresión, remota y concentrada, mientras ponía toda su atención en encender el fuego.

—No puedo quitarme los vaqueros —se lamentó ella.

—¿Qué?

—No me los puedo quitar —dijo molesta por tener que repetirlo.

¡Ya lo había oído la primera vez!

El tejido del vaquero, que ya le quedaban un poco ajustados, al mojarse se le había quedado pegado. Tenía las manos tan frías que no podía hacer con ellas lo que quería.

Edward se volvió a mirarla.

—¿Me está pidiendo que le quite los pantalones, señorita Swan?

—¡No! —dijo al comprender completamente la situación—. Te gusta hacer que me ruborice, ¿no?

—Si estuviera buscando una nueva afición, lo consideraría.

—¡No es momento de juegos, Edward! Sólo te estoy diciendo que tengo el pantalón pegado al cuerpo. ¡Dame una manta!

Se acercó a ella sin lo que le había pedido y se le cayó la manta de la cintura. Bella contuvo la respiración, embarazosamente esperanzada, pero él se detuvo, se recolocó la manta y siguió hacia ella.

—Sólo relájate —dijo él tranquilizador contemplando la situación.

Se inclinó a ver qué pasaba. Ella se había desabrochado el botón y bajado la cremallera. Había conseguido bajar los pantalones unos centímetros hasta la cadera, después se había atascado.

—Es porque estás tensa —decidió él.

«Me quito los pantalones en una cabaña con el soltero más _sexy_ del mundo y estoy tensa. Mira tú».

—Es que tengo las manos demasiado frías —era cierto que tenía las manos como si fueran dos bolas heladas, pero además había otro problema. Iba a tener que admitirlo de una vez—. Los vaqueros quizá me quedaban un poco demasiado estrechos. Además.

—A mí que me parecían bien —dijo aparentemente pensándolo—. Más que bien. Perfectos.

En otras circunstancias se habría sentido emocionada por que se hubiera fijado.

Ponerse los vaqueros había sido un desafío, y eso que estaban secos. ¿Qué tentación de vanidad le había hecho pensar que por lucir un buen trasero valía la pena un poco de incomodidad?

—Mira, da lo mismo lo razonable que pareciera ponérselos cuando estaban secos, ahora no salen. No me pasan por las caderas. ¿Ya estoy lo bastante colorada?

Edward torció los labios.

—No te rías —advirtió.

—No lo haré —dijo, pero ella habría dicho que se estaba mordiendo las mejillas. No dijo nada en un minuto para contener la risa—. Deja que te ayude —consiguió decir—. Parezco un mayordomo.

—Sólo uno de nosotros sabe cómo suena eso aquí —advirtió ella, pero era demasiado tarde.

Él se echó a reír y se acercó a ella con un propósito escrito en el rostro.

—¡No me toques! —dijo haciendo que por fin aflorara en ella el espíritu de autoprotección.

—No puedo ayudarte sin tocarte.

—No necesito tu ayuda —eso era una mentira obvia para los dos—. Te estás riendo de mí.

—Trato de no hacerlo.

—Inténtalo con más fuerza.

—Vale —se puso en cuclillas y miró la zona donde se habían atascado los vaqueros.

Alzó la vista para mirarla a los ojos de un modo que no le hizo sentirse una ballena. Además, la risa había desaparecido.

—Sí —dijo con firmeza—, necesitas mi ayuda.

—Vale —temblaba demasiado fuerte como para negarlo más tiempo. Cerró los ojos—. Date prisa.

—Es la primera vez que he oído algo así en una situación como ésta —murmuró.

—No estamos en ninguna situación —le advirtió—, en la que hayas estado antes.

—En eso tienes toda la razón.

Agarró los bordes del pantalón, Bella tenía tanto frío que sintió que sus manos quemaban. Tuvo que resistirse al impulso de apoyarse en ese calor. En lugar de eso se quedó de pie rígida. Abrió los ojos lo justo para verlo sin que él se diera cuenta.

Tiraba con fuerza, la suficiente para que se le marcaran unos hermosos músculos en los brazos. Por desgracia los pantalones no se movieron, ni un centímetro.

—Tienes la piel fría como el mármol —comentó cínico.

En su mente se lo había imaginado diciendo con suavidad: «tienes la piel como seda calentada al sol, suave y sensual».

¿Cuándo se había imaginado algo semejante? Prácticamente cada maldito minuto desde que lo había conocido, una conversación cargada de lujuria y deseo transcurría debajo de su escrupulosa superficie.

—¿Puedes relajarte?

—Lo dudo —gimió e hizo la confesión que completó su humillación—. Vas a tener que darte prisa. Creo que tengo que ir al servicio.

—Bella, sería completamente desaconsejable para ti que nos echáramos los dos a reír ahora. De verdad.

—Créeme, no me voy a echar a reír —pero en los labios de él asomaba otra sonrisa.

¿Cómo podía haber pensado alguna vez que era guapo? No lo era. Era como un duende diabólico.

—Algún día le encontrarás el lado gracioso a esto —le aseguró—. Se lo contarás a tus hijos.

No, no lo haría. Porque las historias así suelen empezar: «¿os he contado alguna vez cómo conocí a vuestro padre?» Y él no iba a ser el padre de sus hijos.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía un secreto deseo: niños de ojos verdes.

Edward volvió a tirar y el pantalón bajó un centímetro.

—Oh. ¿Quién inventaría el vaquero? Vaya tejido ridículo —se quejó ella.

—Hay una razón para que no hagan bañadores con él —le dio la razón, antes de decir—. Vas a tener que tumbarte en la cama. Espera. Voy a colocar el colchón.

Buscó un cuchillo y cortó las cuerdas que sujetaban el colchón enrollado, una defensa contra los ratones.

Los ratones, su mayor temor sólo medio minuto antes. En ese momento, lo que le daba más miedo era ella misma.

—Quizá podrías cortar los vaqueros —dijo ella.

Se acercó a la cama con los pantalones bajados lo justo para limitar su movilidad. Dejó las huellas marcadas en el suelo.

—Lo tendré en mente como último recurso, pero podría cortarte por accidente, así que trataré primero de bajarlos. Túmbate.

¿Por qué sus fantasías nunca funcionaban? Cualquier mujer habría deseado escuchar esas palabras de su boca.

—No te pongas mandón —dijo, así nunca sabría la gran decepción que había supuesto el modo en que se lo había dicho.

—Oye, que si hubieras seguido unas sencillas instrucciones al principio, no te encontrarías en esta situación.

Se dio la vuelta y se dejó caer en al colchón con las rodillas dobladas.

—No iba a dejar que te metieras solo en el agua.

—¿Por qué no?

La verdad explotó dentro de ella. «Porque creo que me estoy enamorando de ti. Es algo real, maldita sea, no una de esas ilusiones románticas que me hacen comprar vestidos de novia y planear lunas de miel que nuca ocurrirán».

—Por lo del equipo y todo eso —dijo en voz alta—. Bueno tira. Tira fuerte.

Cada día que pasaba era más patética, se dijo. No era normal enamorarse de un hombre en cuatro días. A menos que fuese una famosa de Hollywood, lo que evidentemente no era.

Sintió sus manos abrasadoras otra vez sobre la piel de las caderas y vio el gesto de concentración en sus bonitas facciones.

Lo sentía como real aunque no lo fuera. Claro, que la gente que oía voces también decía que eran reales.

—Espera —dijo él.

Agarró fuerte y tiró. Los vaqueros bajaron un poco. Finalmente habían pasado el horrible obstáculo de las caderas, pero entonces las manos de él se apoyaban en la parte alta de los muslos, sus pulgares rozaban él delicado tejido de pura sensibilidad de la parte interior de las piernas. Por suerte la piel estaba casi congelada, no lo bastante sensible como para agarrarlo de las orejas y ordenarle con voz ronca que le diese calor.

Volvió a tirar. Las manos abandonaron los muslos y los vaqueros reacios se separaron de su helada piel. Edward los sacó del todo y se los mostró triunfante para que los viera.

—Tengo la piel como manteca ¿no? —preguntó ella buscando en el rostro de él algún signo de repulsión.

Si hubiera visto alguno, se habría levantado y se habría ido directa al lago.

—Alabastro —dijo suavemente tras un largo silencio.

—¡Ah! —dijo apaciguada un segundo antes de pensar en otra cosa—. Espero no llevar las bragas que pone martes.

—Esto… no, no las llevas.

Entonces volvió a verlo encantado de que se ruborizara.

—¿MiérCullens? —preguntó conmocionada consigo misma.

—¡Estoy tratando de ser un caballero!

Por supuesto que lo era. Y no le salía de un modo natural. Un pequeño empujón y dejaría de ser un caballero.

¿Pero sabía cómo manejar algo así?

—Toma una manta —dijo tendiéndole una.

Bajó la vista antes de aceptar la manta. Blanca, la ropa interior perfecta para una niñera que se va a encontrar con un _playboy_ millonario. Por supuesto el encuentro era más trágico que romántico. En realidad ella no tenía lo necesario para encender un fuego que luego no sabría apagar.

Se envolvió en la manta, y se retorció en la cama atrapada en los pliegues. Él se acercó a tranquilizarla.

—Está bien —dijo con suavidad—. No te dé vergüenza.

Miró la mano que le había apoyado en el brazo. De nuevo estaba ahí ese potencial fuego. Apartó el brazo.

—Tengo que ir al servicio. ¿Puedo sentirme avergonzada ya?

—Sí, vale. Todo el mundo tiene que ir al servicio unas cuatro veces al día, pero si tú quieres sentirte avergonzada por eso, adelante —dijo y le sonrió de un modo que hizo que desapareciera la vergüenza porque en esa sonrisa vio la persona que realmente era él.

No un _playboy_ millonario que llevaba el timón de una empresa de éxito. No el dueño de un gran apartamento y piloto de su propio avión.

Era el niño de la fotografía de la playa de hacía muchos años.

Y en una fantasía desbocada, pudo verse sentada al lado del fuego, envuelta en una manta como ésa, sus hijos sentados hombro con hombro diciéndole: «Cuéntanos otra vez cómo conociste a papá».

Huyó de la cabaña y se tomó su tiempo para recuperar la compostura. Finalmente volvió.

Él había puesto el sofá delante del fuego y dando una palmada en el sitio libre a su lado dijo:

—Caliente y cómodo.

Una cabaña. Fuego. Un hombre guapo.

En la vida de cualquiera ésa sería una buena ecuación. Se sentó en la esquina más alejada del sofá, lo más lejos de él que pudo.

Él le pasó media barra de chocolate.

Juró entre dientes. Una casa de campo. Fuego. Un hombre guapo. Chocolate.

—Las niñeras no pueden jurar —la regañó con suavidad.

—¡Bajo coacción!

—¿Qué clase de coacción? —preguntó inocente.

Cerró los ojos. «No se lo digas, idiota». Naturalmente la boca se puso en marcha antes de recibir de su cerebro la orden de callarse.

—Probablemente pensarás que esto es gracioso, pero yo te encuentro muy atractivo —al menos no era una declaración de amor—. Probablemente es un síntoma de hipotermia —añadió rápidamente—. Falta de oxígeno en el cerebro. O algo así.

—Seguramente es por el aspecto que tengo con la manta —dijo inexpresivo.

—Supongo que es eso —reconoció reacia y después añadió con cierta desesperación—. ¿Hay más chocolate?

—Yo también te encuentro atractiva, Bella.

Ella dejó escapar un resoplido de escepticismo. Él se inclinó para poder acariciarle el pelo.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo he deseado hacer esto —le acarició el cabello formando un peine con los dedos.

Se acercó un poco más, enterró el rostro en el cabello e inhaló con fuerza.

Era plenamente consciente de que ése era su juego, su territorio, sabía cómo hacer derretirse a una mujer. A una criatura blanda como era ella. Mentalmente tomó el estúpido guardapelo y lo arrojó al lago.

La clase de fuego que podía o no apagar, de pronto no le pareció importante. Tan cerca de él, tan hundida en la sensación de sus manos acariciándole el pelo, ¡no le importó si ardía en el fuego de la pasión!

Volvió la cabeza y quedó atrapada por sus labios, los rozó con la lengua. Edward se quedó paralizado, se echó hacia atrás y la miró fijamente mientras el fuego dibujaba reflejos dorados en su hermoso rostro.

Y entonces él se rindió. Sólo que en absoluto fue una rendición. Recibió su indecisión con una audacia que la dejó sin aliento. La besó con un ímpetu en el que ella saboreó el hambre y la aceptación.

Bella supo entonces la completa mentira que se había contado a sí misma sobre lo de amar a alguien, unirse a alguien.

Porque jamás había sentido con una intensidad semejante hasta entonces, como si estallaran fuegos artificiales contra el fondo de la noche, como si su corazón hubiera empezado a latir después de un largo letargo, como si su sangre se hubiese vuelto fuego. No quedaba ni una pizca frío en ella.

«Ardiendo», se dijo feliz, «estoy ardiendo».

—También llevaba queriendo hacer eso mucho tiempo —susurró él con voz áspera—. Sabes a lluvia. Tu pelo huele a flores, no decepcionas, Isabella.

Ella lo saboreó, pasó los labios por su áspera barba, volvió a la suavidad de su boca, después al cuello. Se dio permiso a sí misma para seguir.

Y sintió el exquisito tirón de la completa libertad. Volvió a la boca, ansiando su sabor y la sensación que producía. Dejó que sus manos recorrieran la piel desnuda, sintió su exquisita textura, suave, los duros músculos debajo.

La respiración de él empezó a acelerarse, casi como si ella supiera lo que hacía.

Y al mismo tiempo sabía y no sabía. Su parte racional no sabía nada de todo eso y simplemente exploraba. Su parte instintiva, animal y primaria, lo sabía todo, sabía cómo volverlo loco.

Le encantó notar que empezaba a temblar mientras sus labios seguían el camino que en su pecho primero abría la mano.

—Para —dijo él casi sin voz.

Ella se echó a reír encantada con ese lado malvado que acababa de descubrir en sí misma.

—No.

Pero él la apartó y volvió a su lado del sofá. Mientras lo miraba con los ojos entornados, se pasó una mano por el cabello que parecía de bronce a la luz del fuego.

—No vamos a hacer nada —dijo con voz grave mirándola a los ojos.

Ella volvió a reír sintiendo la exquisitez de su poder.

—No estoy de broma, Bella. Mi hermana me mataría.

—¿Vas a hablar ahora de tu hermana?

—Siempre me viene a la cabeza cuando trato de comportarme decentemente.

—Soy una mujer adulta —dijo ella—. Tomo mis propias decisiones.

—Sí, muy buenas, como seguirme al agua cuando no era necesario —ella se acercó más—. Bella, no me lo hagas aún más difícil.

—Pienso hacértelo muy difícil —dijo con tono peligroso recolocándose la manta y levantándose del sofá.

—Eh, he oído algo.

—Seguro —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—¡Es una motora!

Se quedó paralizada, inclinó la cabeza sin poder creer en la tacañería de los dioses. ¡Le iban a robar su momento! ¡Cuando había elegido quemarse le arrebataban la oportunidad!

No había ninguna duda sobre la expresión de alivio que apareció en el rostro de él al oír que el sonido del motor aumentaba. Con una última mirada, de gratitud más que de pérdida, Edward se sujetó la manta y se dirigió a la puerta.

En cuanto desapareció, la sensación de poder se esfumó. Se dejó caer en el sofá y contempló lo que acababa de suceder. Ella, Isabella Swan, se había convertido en la tigresa.

—Más bien en una sinvergüenza —se dijo en voz alta.

¡No iba a ser rescatada con una manta! Estar desnuda de pronto le pareció un cartel luminoso que decía desvergonzada. La dejó caer al suelo y recuperó los vaqueros colgados al lado del fuego.

Sólo se habían secado un poco y empezaban a ponerse rígidos como si se hubiese caído una caja de almidón a la lavadora. Aun así, se tumbó en la cama y trató de volver a ponérselos.

Había llegado a esa terrible zona de las caderas, cuando se abrió la puerta.

—¡No mires! —dijo susceptible—. Me estoy vistiendo. Quiero mantener mi dignidad —como si ya no fuera demasiado tarde para eso.

Él hizo un ruido que no le gustó nada.

Dejó los vaqueros y se tumbó sobre el brazo para mirarlo.

—¿Qué?

—Era Emmett. El fondo del lago tiene muchas rocas aquí y está demasiado oscuro para poder verlo. Ha dicho que si estamos bien esta noche, volverá mañana por nosotros.

—¿Y le has dicho que podíamos pasar bien la noche aquí? —dijo incrédula.

Era tan evidente que las cosas no estaban bien, que su autodisciplina se había deshecho como una madeja de lana en las garras de un gato.

—Eso es lo que le he dicho.

—¿Sin preguntarme?

—Lo siento. Estoy acostumbrado a tomar decisiones.

Le lazó una almohada. Él la esquivó. Le lanzó todas las demás almohadas de la cama y no le dio con ninguna. Si hubiera habido algo más, se lo habría lanzado.

Pero no quedaba nada, no cerca, y no iba a ponerse de pie con los pantalones a medias. En lugar de eso, se echó por encima la manta.

—Lárgate —dijo en tono sordo.

Pensó que sus treinta segundos de pasión habían tenido el peor de los efectos: ¡la habían convertido en sus padres! Perdía rápidamente el control.

Alzó la mirada de la manta. A pesar de la oscuridad de la cabaña, pudo ver que no se había ido del todo. Había encontrado una vela y la había encendido. En ese momento, recorría los armarios de la cabaña y sacaba algunas latas.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —preguntó como si no se acabara de comportar como una loca.

¡Claro que quería algo de comer! Así era como se libraba del dolor. Por eso no le cabían los vaqueros. Volvió a quitárselos, se envolvió en la manta y se acercó donde estaba él. Si él podía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, ella también.

—Eso tiene buena pinta —dijo ella mirando una lata de espagueti.

Si él se dio cuenta de que su entusiasmo era fingido, no dijo nada.

—Delicioso —corroboró él mirando a todas partes menos a ella, como si los espaguetis fueran una comida prohibida, como la manzana en el jardín del Edén.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nuevo capi! perdon por la tardanza he estado ocupadita! pero de regalito les dejo estos dos capi!**

**besos**

**gracias a otdas por sus reviws alertas y favoritos!**

**se les quiere!**

_**Nessa**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

—Delicioso —dijo Bella inexpresiva—. Gracias por preparar la cena.

«El infierno no tiene la furia de una mujer rechazada», pensó Edward tratando de no mirar a Bella. No se había equivocado en lo de los espagueti. La boca de ella había formado la O más hermosa mientras los succionaba. No los retorcía alrededor de un tenedor.

La antigua cocina de la cabaña funcionaba con propano y no había gas en las bombonas porque esa temporada no iban a abrir, así que había calentado la cena en el fuego con una sartén y el resultado había sido todo lo delicioso que se podía esperar.

—Todo está quemado —dijo él.

Algo brilló en los ojos de ella, vulnerables, y después se cerró otra vez. La verdad era que habría dado lo mismo si hubiesen tenido langosta y trufas. Todo lo que se metía en la boca le sabía a serrín. Serrín quemado.

El mundo había perdido su sabor porque había hecho daño a Bella. La había insultado. Rechazado.

¡Pero era sólo por su bien! Y si no dejaba de hacer eso con los espaguetis, su resolución se iba a disolver como azúcar en agua hirviendo.

Cometió el error de mirarla, sus facciones suavizada por la dorada luz del fuego y de las escasas velas, pero en ellas podía ver cómo la indiferencia se iba abriendo paso entre el dolor.

Se llevó una pinchada de espagueti a la boca y sintió una oleada de calor, de puro deseo. Se conocía. Una parte de aquello era porque era una buena chica, remilgada y tímida. Una chica normal.

Era la fantasía de la bibliotecaria, una bella bruja que se ocultaba bajo la máscara de respetabilidad.

Sólo que no era una fantasía. Desatada, Isabella era una bruja. Y la parte de la belleza cada vez se profundizaba más.

Quería recuperar lo que había perdido. No los besos calientes; tenía muchos de ésos y tendría más. No, lo que quería recuperar era la extraña confianza que sentía en ella y que se había ganado de ella. Lo que quería recuperar era la comodidad que había nacido entre los dos en los últimos días, la sensación de compañerismo.

—¿Quieres que juguemos a las cartas? —preguntó él.

—No, gracias —dijo con una mirada que habría marchitado un ramo de rosas.

—¿A otra cosa?

Ninguna respuesta.

—¿Quieres postre? —nada—. Va a ser una larga noche, Bella.

—Dios te ha castigado con el aburrimiento.

—Como si alguien pudiera aburrirse a tu lado —murmuró—. Molesta, enfadada, sin escuchar, no aprecia los sacrificios que se hacen por ella…

—¿Qué opciones hay de postre? —interrumpió.

—Pastel del chocolate. No hay horno, pero hay polvos de pastel de chocolate —sólo para escapar de su mirada, se levantó con la manta bien sujeta para acercarse a uno de los armarios donde había visto una caja de mezcla de pastel de chocolate.

Dio vueltas en la penumbra hasta que encontró otra cacerola, echó dentro la mezcla y le añadió agua de un bidón que había llenado en el lago. Lo puso al fuego y le dio vueltas, esperó, le dio más vueltas.

Después se sentó en el sofá con la cuchara.

—¿Quieres un poco? —preguntó.

—Claro. La chica que no cabe en sus vaqueros daría cualquier cosa por un pastel —dijo ella—. Aunque sea uno mal hecho. Frito. Supongo que está asqueroso.

—No —mintió—. Estás estupenda con esos vaqueros. Déjalo ya —y después añadió con precaución—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Quería que siguiéramos besándonos. Tú no.

—Necesito una amiga más que unos besos. ¿Sabes lo rápido que se estropean las cosas cuando se llega ahí? —casi añadió «antes de estar preparados», pero eso implicaba que algún día lo estaría, y no estaba seguro de que eso fuese verdad.

A Bella no se le podía decir nada hasta que fuera cierto. Silencio.

—Vamos —dijo con suavidad—. Perdóname. Ven a comer pastel —no fue consciente de que se le había parado el corazón hasta que empezó a latirle de nuevo cuando ella se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá.

Llenó la cuchara con engrudo y se la pasó evitando mirarle los labios cuando se cerraron sobre la cuchara. Al final miró y sintió deseo y arrepentimiento en igual medida. ¿Había pesando que verla comer espagueti era _sexy_? Esa chica hacía que compartir una cuchara pareciera una postura del _Kama Sutra_.

El pastel era una horrible pasta con grumos, pero se lo comieron pasándose la cuchara y a él le supo a ambrosía.

—Dime algo de ti que nadie sepa —la invitó deseando recuperar la confianza que habían compartido en la orilla del lago—. Sólo una cosa.

—¿Es ésa una de tus estrategias de _playboy_? —preguntó ella.

—No —y era verdad, nunca le había dicho eso a nadie. Aun así ella parecía desconfiar y seguramente hacía bien.

—Tú primero.

«Cuando me meto la cuchara en la boca sólo puedo pensar que antes ha estado en la tuya».

—Era un muchacho enclenque antes del último curso de primaria.

—Eso ya lo sabía. Tu hermana tiene una foto tuya.

—¿Donde todo el mundo puede verla? —preguntó haciéndose el ofendido.

—Seguramente colgada en Internet —dijo—. Prueba otra vez.

Había una cosa que nadie sabía de él y por un momento estuvo a punto de decírsela. A ella. Por un momento la idea de no llevar más esa carga fue una tentación embriagadora.

—Algunas veces… eructo en los ascensores —dijo tratando de poner una nota desenfadada, de ser superficial y gracioso e irreverente, de aplacar el demonio que sentía dentro.

—¡No! Eso es asqueroso.

—Los hombres reales lo son —dijo él—. No puede ser la primera vez que lo oyes.

—Guau. No creo que quiera volver a besarte.

—Eso es bueno.

—¿Es tan terrible? —preguntó.

¿De verdad podría creer que era terrible? Eso hacía la tentación mucho más insoportable.

—No —dijo brusco—. No ha sido terrible en absoluto. Tu turno.

—Um… en noveno mandé una rosa a Leonard Burnside. En la nota le puse que era de la señorita Marchabd, la profesora de francés.

—¿Te gustaba?

—Lo odiaba —dijo ella—. Era un escocés orgulloso. Se fue a la biblioteca y se aprendió una frase en francés que luego le dijo a ella. Lo expulsaron de la escuela tres días.

—Anotado… no despertar el lado malo de Isabella Swan.

—Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. Fue un placer culpable. Tu turno.

—Nunca me paso la seda dental.

—Eres asqueroso.

—¿Quieres decir que no pensabas que no lo hacía? —preguntó enfurruñado—. Ya te he dicho que si me conocieras no me besarías.

Y entonces ocurrió lo mejor. Ella se echó a reír. Y él se echó a reír. Y empezaron a planear crueldades que habrían hecho al pagado de sí mismo Lennie Burnside.

Se quedaron en silencio. El fuego chisporroteaba y resultaba caliente y Edward sintió sueño. Cambió de postura y notó la cabeza de ella en el hombro. Le acarició el cabello.

—La parte que no entiendo de ti —dijo ella después de un largo silencio—, es si lo pasabas tan bien de pequeño de vacaciones con tu familia, ¿por qué tu empresa está vedada a los más pequeños?

La batalla que libró en su interior fue increíblemente corta. Ya había llevado esa carga el tiempo suficiente. Era demasiado pesada.

Le resultaba impactante desear contárselo. Sólo a ella. Impactante que quisiera que lo conociera. Con todos sus defectos y debilidades. Quería que supiera que era un hombre capaz de cometer terribles errores.

—Cuando estaba en la universidad —dijo suavemente—, la chica con la que salía se quedó embarazada. Tuvimos un hijo. Acordamos entregarlo en adopción.

Durante un largo tiempo ella se quedó en absoluto silencio y después lo miró. A la débil luz del fuego era como si se hubiese quitado la máscara.

Lo que vio en los ojos de ella no fue reprobación. Ni nada parecido.

Amor.

Ella le acarició la cara suavemente.

—Tú no querías —adivinó—. Oh, Edward.

La miró a la dorada luz del fuego. Ella lo miraba intensamente como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración. Su mano seguía en la mejilla. Sólo tenía que girar la cabeza y podía besarla en los dedos. Pero sería un error. Una mentira. Un intento de tratar de distraerlos a los dos del momento de intimidad real en que estaban inmersos, del más profundo de los secretos que acababa de ver en los ojos de ella.

—No, no quería. Supongo que quería lo que había tenido antes, de nuevo una familia a la que llamar mía, esa sensación. No puedo decirte cómo eché de menos esa sensación tras la muerte de mis padres. Sensación de pertenencia, de tener un lugar al que ir en el que te conozcan, de ser abrazado por la gente que mejor te conoce y sabe lo que eres capaz.

Estaba conmocionado por todo lo que le había dicho y también por lo poco que le había costado, como si esas palabras llevasen años bajo la superficie esperando para emerger.

—¿Qué pasó con el niño? —preguntó Bella tranquila.

—Sarah no quería ataduras. No estaba preparada. Consideré, brevemente, la posibilidad de criarlo yo solo, pero ella pensó que era una estupidez. Un padre soltero empezando a vivir cuando había un montón de familias que podían dar mucha más estabilidad y amor al niño. Mi cabeza estuvo de acuerdo con ella, mi corazón… —hizo una pausa para recomponerse, mientras ella no decía nada—. Mi corazón jamás lo hizo. Algunos hombres podrían no cambiar por algo así. Yo no. Ni siquiera terminé la universidad. Traté de huir de lo que sentía. Había abandonado a mi hijo en manos de extraños. ¿Qué clase de persona hacía algo así? Viajé por todo el mundo y desarrollé una aversión por los lugares en que se reunían las familias con niños. ¿No había ningún sitio en el que un tipo como yo pudiera escapar de tanto amor? Caí en el negocio del turismo, compré un hotel en quiebra en Italia, empecé a ofrecerlo a jóvenes y solteros y fue un gran éxito.

La mano que acariciaba la mejilla era suave. Parecía como una absolución. Pero conocía la verdad. Ella no podía absolverlo.

Hubo un largo silencio. Y después ella dijo:

—Resulta gracioso que tu empresa se llame _Sun_. Si lo pronuncias en lugar de deletrearlo, suena como hijo en inglés, ¿verdad? Tu hijo. Todos los días.

Ése era el problema cuando le habrías el corazón a alguien como Bella. Lo veía todo claramente.

—¿Has pensado en que lo que hiciste fue lo mejor para él? ¿Que fue con una familia que esperaba desesperadamente un niño a quien amar? ¿Que podían darle todo eso que tanto echabas tú en falta tras la muerte de tus padres?

—En las contadas ocasiones en que me permito pensar en ello, eso es lo que espero. Nada más que una esperanza. Un ruego. Y no soy hombre de ruegos, Bella.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en buscarlo?

—Ahora y siempre.

—¿Y qué te detiene?

—Lo complicado que me parece. Sólo tienes que meterte en internet y teclear «adopción» y ver el jaleo que es: ramificaciones legales, dilemas éticos…

—Debes de tener un equipo de abogados que podrían resolver algo así en cinco minutos. Si no lo has hecho hay otra razón.

—Temor, supongo —dijo aliviado por decir toda la verdad—. Temor a ser rechazado. Temor de abrir un deseo que jamás podrá ser satisfecho, de conocer lo que podría haber tenido y no puedo tener.

—Oh, Edward —dijo triste—, no es así.

—¿No? —le había contado el mayor de sus secretos y, aunque en sus ojos brillaba el amor, sus palabras le hacían sentir que estaba decepcionada.

Una mujer como Bella podía enseñar a un hombre perdido cuál era el camino a casa. Ella jamás aceptaría nada más que lo mejor de él. Le enseñaría cómo encontrar ese camino cuando él no fuese capaz solo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la sensación de soledad interior desapareció, la sensación de que nadie lo conocía realmente se disipó.

—Cuando diste a tu hijo en adopción, no era en realidad lo que necesitabas o querías, Edward —dijo con suavidad—. Y ahora tampoco lo es. Es por lo que él necesita y quiere. ¿Qué pasa si él quiere saber quién es su padre biológico?

Y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo egocéntrico que había sido siempre. Se había ido haciendo más después de que había abandonado a su hijo hacía siete años. Se había entregado a la autoprotección, el egoísmo.

Y se alegraba de no haber llevado ese beso con Bella a donde quería ir.

Porque había cosas que tenía que hacer, caminos que necesitaba recorrer, lugares que tenía que visitar. Lugares del corazón.

Por un momento, sentado allí al lado del fuego, intercambiando risas y confidencias, comiendo de la misma cuchara, succionando espagueti, había pensado que se sentía como volviendo al hogar.

En ese momento se daba cuenta de que no podía tener ese sentimiento, no con ella, ni con nadie, no hasta que hubiera hecho las paces con lo que era y lo que había hecho.

Un largo tiempo atrás había entregado su carne y su sangre al cuidado de extraños. Había tratado de convencerse de que era la decisión adecuada. Había racionalizado todo y había servido. Pero en el fondo de su mente, seguía siendo un hombre egocéntrico y egoísta, un hombre que sabía que ese niño había alterado sus planes y su vida y sus sueños.

Irónicamente, la decisión que se suponía debía liberarlo, lo había hecho prisionero.

Una punzante sensación de fracaso, de haber cometido un error en un aspecto que realmente contaba, lo había acechado y acechado con fuerza. Apenas se había detenido a recuperar el aliento entre éxito y éxito. Había perdido la fe en sí mismo por aquella decisión.

Y ninguna suma de dinero, poder o adquisición podría absolverlo jamás.

Pero ella tenía razón. Era por el niño, no por él. Si encontraba a su hijo, si descubría que estaba bien, ¿entonces los demonios desaparecerían? ¿Si era capaz de poner las necesidades del niño por delante de las suyas sería entonces el hombre de valor que veía en los ojos de Bella?

Se dio cuenta de que cuando había vuelto a la cabaña después de la visita de Emmett, había pensado que tenía que hacer que ella volviera a confiar en él como lo había hecho cuando le había contado su desastrosa no-relación con el profesor. Del mismo modo en que lo había hecho cuando le había contado lo del vestido de novia.

Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que esa misión era imposible.

No podía pedir a nadie que confiara en él hasta que él confiara en sí mismo.

¿Dónde empezaba eso? Quizá ese viaje había empezado ya al decir que sí a las necesidades de sus sobrinos. Y de nuevo también eso podía no contar, ya que tenía un motivo oculto.

Quizá su viaje había empezado cuando se había apartado de Bella, apartado de la suave invitación de sus labios y la calidez de sus ojos, porque había sabido que no estaba preparado y ella tampoco.

Y quizá podría recuperar la confianza en sí mismo dando un paso cada vez. Lo que era tan sencillo, y tan complicado, como añadir su nombre a un registro de adopción para que su hijo pudiera saber, si alguna vez quería saberlo, que él estaba ahí para él.

—Gracias por confiar en mí —dijo Bella con voz suave.

Las últimas brasas se apagaban y la voz le llegó de la oscuridad.

—Bella, eres una persona absolutamente digna de confianza —dijo él.

Y se preguntó si él sería alguna vez un hombre digno de confianza.

Pero tenía mucho trabajo que hacer antes. La oscuridad lo ganó y cuando se despertó por la mañana fue por el sonido de una motora en el lago. Le dolía el cuello por dormir en el sofá; no podía creer lo bien que se sentía con ella acurrucada a su lado.

Confianza. Suspiró, la apartó de él, se levantó y se puso los acartonados pantalones colgados al lado del fuego apagado.

Confianza. Ni siquiera podía confiar en sí mismo si la miraba, no creía que tuviera la fortaleza suficiente para controlar el deseo de despertarla con un beso.

Bella apenas dijo nada en el camino de vuelta a casa. Tampoco él. Había algo tan profundo entre ellos que ni siquiera necesitaban palabras. Eso era de lo que quería ser merecedor.

Apenas había bajado a tierra cuando Susie salió a recibirlos, bailando entre ellos y abrazándolos de las rodillas como si fuera la mañana de Navidad. Incluso el bebé parecía emocionado por verlos.

«Merecedor de esta clase de amor».

—¿Habéis estado bien allí? —preguntó Rosalie—. Vaya cosas tan terribles pasan.

—Hemos estado bien, pero no creo que la canoa se pueda reparar —dijo Edward—. La reemplazaré.

Rosalie hizo un ruido que sonó casi a disgusto.

—No me preocupan las cosas —dijo molesta—. Las cosas se reemplazan, las personas no.

Un bebé en una manta azul. Irreemplazable.

—He preparado un desayuno de despedida —dijo Rosalie alejándose hacia el refugio—. Vamos.

Con Susie de una mano, como si mereciera completamente su amor y devoción, y el bebé en el brazo, siguió a Rosalie hasta el refugio. Bella iba detrás absorta en sus pensamientos.

Rosalie había preparado un auténtico festín: beicon, huevos, tortitas, zumo recién exprimido. Para ellos, para gente a la que apenas conocía. Aun así parecía un poco triste y Edward se dio cuenta de que eso era una parte de la magia de ese lugar. Hacía que todo el mundo se sintiera de la familia y así las despedidas eran difíciles. No habían hablado de negocios ni una vez, y de pronto se alegró de ello. No había hecho promesas que no podría mantener.

Confianza. Había llegado el momento de ser un hombre de quien se pudiera enorgullecer. De quien Bella se pudiera sentir orgullosa. De quien quizá su hijo se sintiera orgulloso algún día.

—Tengo una confesión que hacer —dijo cuando ya habían retirado de la mesa los últimos restos del desayuno.

Susie estaba delante del fuego jugando con un viejo fuelle y no podía oírlo. Miró a Emmett a los ojos.

—Emmett, estaba tratando de librarme de mis sobrinos cuando llamaste. Habían aparecido en mi vida por un error de fechas. No los quería allí. Me hacían sentir incómodo. Pero cuando tuve la sensación de que podían incrementar mis posibilidades de adquirir el refugio, acepté tu invitación y me vine con ellos. Iba a hacer de tío entregado para causaros buena impresión —miró a Bella, pero no fue capaz de leer la expresión de su rostro. ¿Había vuelto a decepcionarla?—. En lugar de utilizarlos como pretendía —siguió—, el refugio me ha dado oportunidad de pasar tiempo con ellos y disfrutar realmente y os agradezco mucho a Rosalie y a ti esa oportunidad.

Nadie pareció sorprenderse por su confesión, como si hubiera sido algo completamente evidente. Nadie pareció enfadarse ni sentirse traicionado.

—Bueno, Edward, y ¿qué planes tienes para esto si lo compraras? —preguntó Emmett aunque había en su voz un tono reacio a hablar de negocios.

Edward quedó en silencio. Después pronunció unas palabras que jamás había pensado pronunciaría en toda su vida:

—Pensaba que lo sabía, pero no lo sé. No puedo prometeros nada. No sé en qué dirección va a evolucionar _Sun_.

Miró a Bella. Sabía que ella había escuchado la verdad. Ya no era algo relacionado con _Sun_, tenía que ver con su hijo.

Suspiró y se miró las manos. Parecía un hombre que llevaba el peso del mundo en los hombros.

Bella, siempre tan intuitiva, dijo:

—¿Por qué vendéis esto? Es evidente que el lugar os encanta. Para ser sincera, no me puedo imaginar esto sin vosotros.

Era la clase de pregunta que Edward jamás habría hecho antes. Esa clase de pregunta que desdibujaba los limites entre lo personal y lo profesional.

Por otro lado, ¿esos límites no eran cada vez más difusos? Se sintió agradecido porque hubiera hecho esa pregunta. Tenía la sensación de que para tomar la decisión correcta necesitaba conocer toda la historia.

Rosalie miró a Edward pensando, evidentemente, si utilizaría su debilidad contra ellos. Miró a su marido. Este se encogió de hombros y le tomó una mano.

El gesto tenía tanta ternura que Edward sintió que se le humedecían los ojos. ¿O fue por el humo del hogar? ¿O por varios días fuera de su elemento? ¿O porque se había enamorado de Bella?

La miró otra vez y la vio contemplando a Rosalie con enorme comprensión. La recordó en los últimos días, riendo, jugando con los niños, corriendo al agua detrás de él.

Una mujer con la que compartir cargas, lo mismo que era evidente, habían hecho Rosalie y Emmett a lo largo de los años.

Se estaba enamorando de ella. Esperó que apareciera el pánico.

Pero no llegó. En su lugar apareció una sensación de paz que ya no recordaba.

—Vendemos, o tratamos de vender por unas cuantas razones —dijo Rosalie con la voz cargada de emoción—. Por una parte, porque somos demasiado viejos para ocuparnos bien del sitio —se detuvo angustiada y Edward vio cómo la mano de Emmett se tensaba sobre la de ella.

—Y sobre todo porque nuestra hija está enferma —dijo Emmett—. Darlene tiene una enfermedad degenerativa muscular muy agresiva. Prácticamente se crió aquí, pero ya no puede venir. Tiene tres niños pequeños y es madre soltera. Muy pronto va a necesitar una silla de ruedas. Y va a tener que quedarse en su casa, todo va a cambiar, desde los armarios hasta los pomos de las puertas. Va a necesitar Un sistema especial de grúa para meterse en la bañera. Va a necesitar una furgoneta adaptada. Va a necesitarnos.

Edward entendió lo no dicho: va a hacer falta mucho más dinero del que tenían para poder cuidar de su hija.

Emmett se levantó bruscamente y salió al claro sol de la mañana.

—Perdonad —dijo Rosalie mirándolo salir—. Es duro para un hombre que ha cuidado de todo como él lo ha hecho, sentirse completamente inútil.

Edward miró a Bella que tenía la vista clavada en el fuego. Vio su mano estrechar la de Rosalie. Algo tan pequeño. Algo tan bueno.

Sintió mareo. Quería el _Moose Lake Lodge_, y lo deseaba mucho. Pero no podía aprovecharse de la desgracia de esa gente.

Pero necesitaban dinero.

Y sólo tenían un modo de conseguirlo. Vender lo que más querían. Su historia, sus recuerdos.

¿Por qué toda su vida parecía un error desde que había aparecido esa niñera?

Sólo unos días antes Edward Cullen había estado seguro de su identidad: hombre de negocios, empresario. Quizá había aceptado la parte del _playboy_ de esa vida porque le permitía llenarla de diversión superficial y no le exigía ningún esfuerzo real.

En ese momento no estaba seguro de nada, menos de su identidad.

Más tarde esa mañana, con las maletas a su lado, Edward vio a Bella y los niños desde el porche del _Descanso de los Ángeles_. Bajaban a la playa una última vez, Bella con el bebé en brazos, los pies descalzos en la fría arena. Sintió, contemplando la escena, la vacuidad de su vida. La había llenado de cosas en lugar de sustancia.

Vio a Bella sacar algo del bolsillo y, después de reunir fuerzas, lanzarlo al agua más lejos de lo que la había creído capaz.

Vio un destello del oro arrancado por el sol antes de que el objeto desapareciera en el agua.

Desde donde estaba pudo oír la risa de Bella. Y comprendió que era libre.

Se alegró de subirse al avión una hora después. Su mundo, precisión, control. Esperó disfrutar de una libertad tan grande como la que había visto en la risa de Bella, pero en lugar de sentir una alegre liberación cuando aterrizaron, fue plenamente consciente de que no huiría más. No volaría lejos de las verdades a las que se tenía que enfrentar. Lo estaban esperando.

Pensó que era posible que jamás conociera a su hijo. O quizá lo encontraría y su familia decidiría no mantener con él ningún contacto.

Pero sabía que podría recobrar su fe en sí mismo por otros cauces. Su corazón estaba preparado.

Y una vez que el corazón estaba preparado, las oportunidades llegarían. Y un hombre preparado, las aprovecharía.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno aqui esta el otro!**

**besos**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

Se estaban despidiendo. Bella no podía creer que hubiera sucedido tan rápido. Había querido decirle que lo admiraba por haber dicho a Rosalie y Emmett la verdad. Quería preguntarle cómo quería ayudarlos, porque seguro que lo haría.

Y había querido darle las gracias por hablarle de su hijo.

Pero, por alguna razón, durante el corto vuelo hasta Vancouver, la oportunidad no había surgido. Al margen de que su expresión hubiera sido remota y de concentración, la situación no invitaba a ninguna conversación. Jake había molestado mucho.

Susie tuvo una reacción diferida a que le hubiesen dejado sola por la noche sin habérselo dicho y su enfado había aumentado cuando no había encontrado a Emmett para decirle adiós.

En el avión se había portado muy mal. Lanzando el oso de peluche de un lado a otro.

Edward ni siquiera parecía notarlo. Cuando aterrizaron les pidió que esperaran y desapareció en la terminal.

Cuando volvió les dijo que ya había arreglado su vuelo de regreso a casa. Un avión los llevaría a Toronto, un coche los recogería allí y los llevaría a casa de su hermana. Tomó la mano de Bella entre las suyas, por un momento pensó que iba a besarla, pero no lo hizo. En cierto sentido la mirada de sus ojos había sido mejor que un beso.

—Me pondré en contacto contigo en cuanto pueda —dijo él—. Hay unas cosas de las que tengo que ocuparme antes. No sé el tiempo que me llevará, pero cuando las haya hecho, te lo prometo, iré a verte.

Unas palabras idénticas a las que le había dicho James.

¿Volvería a caer en lo mismo? ¿Construiría una fantasía alrededor de unas palabras, de promesas vagas? Pero al mirarlo a los ojos, lo creyó. Esa vez era real.

El vuelo de vuelta a casa al estilo rico y famoso, la enorme distancia geográfica entre ellos, todo eso daba vueltas en su cabeza. Nada en ese avión privado parecía real.

¿Sería posible que Edward la hubiese sacado de su vida?

¿Sería posible que dejase la historia a medias? ¿Sería posible que nunca llegara a saber lo que había pasado con Rosalie y Emmett? ¿Con _Sun_ y el refugio?

¿Sería posible que hiciera ese viaje al corazón, tomara la decisión sobre su hijo él solo?

Era un _playboy_ letalmente encantador. ¿Se había enamorado de ese encanto o había conocido al auténtico Edward, el que nadie más veía?

Alice y Jasper llegaron a casa un día después, bronceados y relajados, más enamorados que nunca.

Su afecto y respeto muto parecía, imposible, haberse profundizado. Los problemas de conducta de Susie desaparecieron una vez se sintió en la seguridad de su familia.

Bella nunca se había sentido tan externa a la familia, nunca había sentido tantas dudas sobre lo que tenía que decidir. Una parte de ella esperaba y daba un salto cada vez que sonaba el teléfono. Porque cada vez que pensaba en el tiempo que había pasado con Edward, le parecía algo sólido, una isla en medio de la niebla de su vida. Parecía como si los días del lago hubieran sido lo más real que había vivido nunca.

Él había compartido sus secretos con ella. Le había hablado de su hijo. Cada vez que pensaba en ese momento sentía ganas de llorar. Sentía que quería estar ahí cuando él diera el siguiente paso, decidiera lo que decidiera. Había estado segura de que llamaría. Segura de que su promesa significaba algo.

Cuando no llamó un día y luego otro, sus dudas volvieron con fuerza. Cuando pasó una semana sin una llamada, Bella se declaró a sí misma la mujer que podía construir un romance a partir del más pequeño de los materiales.

James le había dado un guardapelo con su fotografía. Había hecho vagas promesas.

Edward, el soltero más _sexy_ del mundo, en un momento de completa vulnerabilidad, le había contado su más profundo secreto. ¡Naturalmente eso significaba que iba a renunciar a todas las mujeres con las que había salido anteriormente!

Iba a dejar a las actrices, cantantes y herederas por una niñera. ¡Claro que iba a hacerlo! Bella incluso sacó el vestido de novia de su funda y lo extendió en la cama, se permitió mirarlo soñadora e imaginarse caminando hacia el altar mientras él la esperaba.

Pero pasaban los días y parecía que eso no iba a suceder. Se refugió en el chocolate más que en el vestido.

—Muy bien —dijo Ali finalmente—. ¿Dime qué demonios te ha pasado, Bella?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Engordas medio kilo al día! No eres la misma con los niños que eras. Como si hubieses decidido ser una empleada en lugar de una más de la familia. ¡Te echo de menos! ¿Qué está pasando?

—Es toda la historia de James —mintió.

Pero Alice la miró fijamente y comprendiendo dijo:

—No es por James —y añadió suavemente—. Es por mi hermano. ¿Qué te ha hecho?

—Nada —dijo deprisa, demasiado deprisa.

—Voy a matarlo.

Bella tuvo una humillante visión de Ali llamando a su hermano y regañándolo por haberle hecho algo a su niñera. De la que lo más probable sería que se hubiera olvidado en cuanto se había deshecho de ella en el aeropuerto.

—No has hecho de celestina, ¿verdad? ¿No has pensado que tu hermano y yo podíamos hacer buena pareja? —preguntó Bella recordando la conclusión a la que había llegado Edward.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Alice rápida y vehementemente sin mirarla a los ojos.

—¡Lo has hecho! —dijo Bella sin aliento.

—No. Al menos no oficialmente.

—¿Pero extraoficialmente?

—Oh Bella, te quiero mucho, y a él. Y los dos parecíais tan solos y perdidos y tan decididos a tomar siempre las decisiones equivocadas para vosotros mismos. Pensaba que no haría daño juntaros y ver qué pasaba. Pero no ha sido así, ¿verdad?

¿Daño? Pensó en los días que había pasado con él, en la delicia que había sido conocerlo. Incluso aunque nunca llamara, ¿podrían quitarle esos días? Sólo si ella lo permitía.

—Voy a matarlo —repitió Alice, pero sin fuerza.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo despacio al comprenderlo todo—. Tu hermano no me ha hecho nada. Yo me hago las cosas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Alice escéptica.

—Quiero decir que tengo una imaginación que rellena las grietas que deja la realidad.

Al decirlo, Bella se comprendió mucho mejor. Tenía demasiada tendencia a que sus emociones dependieran de otras personas. Tenía demasiados deseos de reorganizar su mundo, de dejar toda su vida en suspenso mientras esperaba que alguien dijera la última palabra.

No era muy admirable que sacrificara toda su vida a la espera de un futuro gran amor. Lo había hecho con James con poca base y lo estaba volviendo a hacer con menos base aún.

No. Él podía tener su coche y su avión y su apartamento de lujo y sus complejos de cinco estrellas. Podía tener herederas y actrices y estrellas del _rock_, si eso era lo que le hacía feliz. El amor necesitaba ser correspondido para dar felicidad. ¡No exigía propiedad!

Además, echaba de menos la chica que había sido, incluso tan brevemente, en la canoa. No una chica que espera que la vida transcurra, sino alguien que participa por completo, alguien que ha descubierto su propia fuerza e insiste en utilizarla.

Mientras Alice la miraba, Bella tiró a la basura el helado que se estaba comiendo.

—Eso es —dijo a su amiga—. Se acabó la autocompasión. Se acabó el ser víctima. ¡Tengo una vida que vivir!

—Sigo queriendo matarlo —murmuró Alice.

—No, por mí no —dijo Bella con firmeza.

Al día siguiente, su día libre, llevó el traje de novia a la compañía de teatro y lo donó al departamento de vestuario. Estuvieron emocionados por el regalo y ella se emocionó por deshacerse de él.

Y después se apuntó a clases de remo en un sitio llamado Wilderness Ways Center. Y mientras estaba allí, se dio cuenta de que había clases de escalada, y un rocódromo, así que también se apuntó.

Se entregó a esas actividades con intensidad y pasaba allí cada minuto que podía.

Ocurrió lo mejor y más inesperado. Isabella Swan había pasado toda su vida esperando enamorarse y lo había hecho. Se había enamorado de ella misma.

Se enamoró de la risueña mujer que se lanzaba a escalar y a descender un río en canoa con una completa sensación de aventura. Se enamoró de la mujer en la que reconocía que siempre había tenido miedo a la vida y, de pronto, se enfrentaba a sus incertidumbres.

Siempre había sido una buena niñera, y lo sabía, pero súbitamente se sintió una gran niñera porque estaba transmitiendo ese nuevo espíritu de aventura y descubrimiento a los niños.

Cuando los frescos días de primavera dejaron paso a los cálidos y húmedos de verano, se descubrió saltando entre los aspersores con Susie y metida en la piscina con Jake.

Estaba enseñando a los pequeños que cuidaba lo que estaba aprendiendo: que la vida era un regalo. Y una vida imperfecta, una vida que no sale según lo planeado no era menos regalo. Incluso una vida sorprendente podía ser mejor regalo.

¡Lo más extraño era que cuanto más bailaba con ese espíritu cíngaro que estaba descubriendo en ella, menos necesitaba que un hombre lo validara! Cuando Edward le había tocado los labios, había dicho que había en ella algo que ni siquiera ella misma conocía.

¡Ya lo conocía! Sabía que era fuerte e independiente y capaz. Y divertida. Y traviesa. ¡Y dispuesta a bailar con la vida! La ironía era, claro, que los hombres, que siempre la habían tratado como si fuera invisible, se fijaban en ella. ¡Flirteaban con ella!

Empezó a sonar el teléfono para ella constantemente. Cuando podía tener todo lo que quería, a cualquiera, se sorprendía de que, tenía bastante consigo misma. Le gustaba lo fácil que era vivir su propia vida, perseguir sus objetivos, inmersa en su trabajo y sus placeres de todos los días.

Volvía a casa de las lecciones de _kayak_ cuando Alice le dijo que tenía una llamada.

—Es Edward —dijo con las cejas levantadas sin tratar de disimular sus esperanzas.

Bella se llevó el auricular al oído. A pesar de lo que había cambiado, el corazón le latía desbocado.

—¿Cómo estás? —dijo él.

—Estoy bien, Edward —y antes de que ella pudiera preguntar, él volvió a hablar.

—Me dice Alice que estás muy ocupada. Montando en canoa y escalando.

—He estado muy ocupada —dijo con voz cuidadosamente neutra.

—Dice que te llaman hombres constantemente.

¿Eran celos lo que había en la voz del soltero más _sexy_ del mundo? Se echó a reír.

—Constantemente no.

—Me ha dicho que no sales con ninguno —dijo en tono grave.

—¡Edward! Tu hermana no debería contarte nada de mi vida privada.

—No ha podido resistirse cuando se lo he rogado —dijo.

—¿Por qué le pides información sobre mí?

—Sabes por qué.

«Sí». No dijo nada, temerosa de hablar, temerosa de creer, temerosa de que aquello fuera una prueba de su resolución de no vivir de fantasías sino de crear su propia dinámica realidad.

—Bella, no podía llamarte hasta haberme ocupado de algunas cosas. Hasta no haber hecho todo lo posible para soltar lastre, cualquier cosa que me hiciera no ser el hombre que te mereces.

Deseó decirle que se equivocaba, que siempre había sido el hombre que se merecía, pero algo en ella le dijo que esperara, que escuchara, y sobre todo, que creyera.

—Cuando volví del _Moose Lake Lodge_, pensé en lo que me dijiste de dejar el balón en el tejado de mi hijo. De hacer lo que él necesitaba en lugar de lo que pensaba que necesitaba o quería yo. Discutí la cuestión con uno de mis abogados. Y tras muchas discusiones accedí a inscribirme en el registro de una agencia especializada en reuniones a tres partes. Eso supone que las tres partes, padres biológicos, adoptivos y el hijo tienen que querer reunirse. Hasta que las tres partes no quieren, no pasa nada.

Hubo un largo silencio. Bella notaba la emoción en su voz y pensó que nunca lo había querido más.

—Bella.

No podía estar llorando. No. No el fuerte y totalmente controlado _playboy_. No el soltero más _sexy_ del mundo. Su Edward, el que ella siempre había visto mientras el resto del mundo se creía el papel que representaba, era capaz de esa enorme ternura, de esa gran vulnerabilidad, de quitarse la máscara.

—Bella —repitió—, me están esperando.

—Oh, Edward —dijo sin aliento y otra vez—. Oh, Edward.

Lágrimas de felicidad le recorrieron las mejillas.

—He hablado con sus padres por teléfono. Y con él. Es curioso, no había sufrido por la muerte de su madre hasta que se lo he tenido que decir a él.

—Edward.

—He quedado para conocer a mi hijo y a sus padres adoptivos este fin de semana. Viven en Calgary. Se llama Jared. Yo… —se detuvo, dudó y al final dijo con emoción—, yo… me gustaría mucho que vinieras conmigo.

—¿Por qué? —dijo ella.

Era una pregunta difícil de hacer cuando todo en ella le decía que accediera.

Pero su respuesta lo era todo. Todo. Si quería que fuera con él por sus conocimientos como niñera, entonces no servía. Si no era eso lo que quería, entonces estaba un poco más cerca. Ese segundo hasta que respondió fue el más largo de su vida.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo porque es lo más importante que jamás he hecho y no puedo imaginar hacerlo sin ti. Quiero que vengas porque confío en ti más que en mi —dijo y después muy suavemente, tan suavemente—. Quiero que vengas conmigo porque creo que podría enamorarme de ti. Creo que ya he empezado.

A Bella no le dejaron hablar las lágrimas.

—¿Estás ahí?

—Sí —dijo ella.

—¿Vendrás?

En esa pregunta había algo más que una petición para acompañarlo a conocer a su hijo. Le pedía una oportunidad para esa loca, impredecible cosa llamada amor.

—¿Iré? Oh, Edward. Me encantará —respiró hondo para evitar que le temblara la voz—. Te he estado esperando.

No lo había sabido hasta que se lo había dicho. No se había dado cuenta. Había tenido que saber cuál era su lugar en el mundo y lo había ocupado para luego poder enamorarse.

Ya no era una «necesitada», era fuerte. No necesitaba otra persona para estar completa, sino que se entregaba ella entera en una unión.

Era cierto, había esperado a Edward. Tan cierto como que se había esperado a ella misma.


	9. Chapter 9

Hay chicas gracias a todas las que me estan leyendo!

**gracias por sus RR que me alegran mucho y me alegra tambien cuando me ponen en alerta o en favoritos!**

Les tengo una mala notica!

este es el ultimo capi asi que disfrutenlo y hangan me saber si les gusto!

si quieren que haga otra adaptacion de este estilo tambien diganme

y por su puesto que personajes! porque tengo uno perfecto para Alice y Jasper

las quiero mucho y gracias a todas

_Nessa_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

«Te he estado esperando».

Las palabras y su recuerdo de ellas habían sido como un salvavidas los últimos días. Se había agarrado a ellas y a la belleza que había notado en la voz de Bella.

Edward Cullen había sido un jugador de primera en el mundo de los millones. Había construido desde la nada una gran empresa. Había dirigido él sólo un imperio de miles de millones.

Y todo eso palidecía en comparación con cómo se sentía por conocer a su hijo. Y por volver a ver a Bella.

Era como si, en todo su mundo, sólo dos importaran. Sólo dos cosas se hubieran convertido en importantes. Y las dos tenían que ver con una: el amor.

Esperó a Bella en el aeropuerto de Calgary, nervioso, con un ramo de flores en la mano. Había comprado flores a docenas de mujeres, y nunca le había causado tanta ansiedad elegir cada una personalmente, se había debatido entre las rosas y las margaritas, las _glipsófilas_ y los lirios de los valles.

Vio a Bella salir de las puertas de la zona de seguridad y quedó sorprendido por los cambios. Supo que había acertado con las margaritas, nada pretenciosas, sencillas, pegadas a la tierra, hermosas, resistentes.

Bella parecía como si pesara diez kilos menos que la última vez que la había visto. Llevaba una blusa blanca y unos vaqueros de cintura baja, muy baja. Se dio cuenta de que no le costaría nada quitárselos aunque estuviesen mojados.

Por suerte el pelo seguía siendo la misma maraña negra, de cíngara. No había hecho ningún esfuerzo para domesticarlo y le caía a los lados de la cabeza en atractivos mechones que se moría por tocar. Estaba bronceada y tenía un aspecto saludable, sus ojos turquesa resaltados por un sutil maquillaje.

Vio en ella confianza y pura fuerza y supo que él jamás la había necesitado más.

Ella lo vio y Edward pensó que no olvidaría en el resto de su vida la expresión de sus ojos. Más que una bienvenida. Más que alegría. Mucho más.

Se lanzó a sus brazos sin reservas y él la levantó del suelo y giró con ella sintiendo su propia bienvenida en respuesta a la de sus ojos.

Finalmente la dejó en el suelo y la miró intensamente, en silencio, lleno de asombro. Le acarició el pelo para comprobar que era real.

—Esta noche estamos solos tú y yo —dijo quitándole el equipaje de la mano consciente de que podía pasarse una eternidad allí de pie contemplándola—. Vamos a ir a conocer a Jared y a sus padres mañana a la hora de comer, a su casa, y si todo va bien, vamos a ir al _zoo_.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó ella notando la ilusión de control que le producía a él recitarle los planes.

Edward sonrió por cómo podía verlo a través de su fachada de controlado hombre de negocios.

—Aterrorizado —susurró.

No sólo por Jared, sino por cometer un error con ella.

Era gracioso que quien había sido calificado de _playboy_ sintiese que no tenía habilidades en el mundo real.

—¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche? —preguntó él con voz estrangulada.

Resultaba cómico, como un adolescente en su primera cita. Se sentía como un adolescente que quería hacerlo todo bien. Antes de que ella llegara había estado revisando un periódico buscando exactamente la actividad que los convirtiera en las personas que habían estado en una isla hacía unos meses.

Había unos cuantos espectáculos en la ciudad. Restaurantes de cinco estrellas que le habían recomendado. Pero no había sacado entradas ni hecho ninguna reserva porque no quería tener esa extraña sensación de primera cita.

Aunque probablemente eso era lo que era.

—Pedimos una pizza en el hotel —dijo ella enterrando la nariz en el ramo—, y vemos una peli en la habitación.

Tan sencillo. Tan perfecto. Como las margaritas. Como ella.

—Esto… —parecía tímido, avergonzado—. Te he reservado una habitación separada. No pensaba… —se estaba ruborizando, podía notarlo él mismo.

Bella rió a carcajadas.

—Has hecho bien, Edward, vas a tener que cortejarme. No soy como las demás chicas.

—No los eres —dijo sincero—. A nadie se le ocurriría utilizar en serio la palabra «cortejar».

—Bueno, pretendo ser cortejada. No voy a lanzarme a la cama contigo.

Fue el turno de él de echarse a reír, de decirle al diablo de su hombro que se olvidara de quitarle el pantalón tan pronto.

Esa noche se tumbaron en la cama de la habitación de él a comer pizza y ver películas, y recordó la noche con ella en la cabaña.

Hilarante, pero también cómoda.

A las once ella le dio un beso de buenas noches, los labios suaves y llenos de promesas, pero se marchó a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente ella insistió en buscar un rocódromo porque decía que la tensión hervía dentro de él.

Para cuando le había dado una paliza haciéndolo subir tres veces hasta arriba de la pared, ya no le quedaba ni una pizca de energía, mucho menos de tensión.

Fueron juntos de compras. Él quería comprarle a Jared un oso de peluche, pero ella puso los ojos en blanco y le dijo que a un niño de siete años no le gustaban los osos de peluche.

Lo que fue un alivio, porque entonces él se lanzó a la búsqueda de juguetes como coches por control remoto, patinetes, videojuegos… Quería comprarlo todo, pero Bella lo guió con calma a través de montañas de juguetes hasta que eligió uno.

Así que llegaron a casa de Jared a la hora de comer, con un coche por control remoto y deseando llevar una montaña de juguetes para poder esconderse detrás. Miró la casa, y tuvo la sensación de que, a pesar de sí mismo, todos esos años, se las había arreglado para hacer lo correcto.

Era una casa normal en una calle normal, bien cuidada, limpia, amada. Detrás de la cerca, entre las ramas de un gran arce, vio una plataforma que dominaba el jardín. Una bicicleta apoyada en la fachada. Una red de voleibol en la hierba.

Le agradó más de lo que había pensado que su hijo hubiera disfrutado de una vida normal, en una familia normal, una vida muy diferente de la que él habría podido ofrecerle si no lo hubiese abandonado.

Una vida mejor, pensó mirando el césped una vez más, sintiendo la mano de Bella en la suya, una vida en la que se había puesto a Jared en primer lugar. Incluso el hombre que no era consciente de haberlo hecho así.

En su vida había tenido más miedo que cuando llamó a la puerta. Dentro ladró un perro. Un labrador, en un delirio de felicidad, los recibió él primero. Una adorable mujer se acercó a la puerta, de treinta y pocos, pelirroja, con una sonrisa picara y cálidos ojos verdes. Tras ella estaba de pie su marido, tan genuino como una tarta de manzana, la clase de tipo que construye una casa en un árbol y lanza pelotas de béisbol, y seguramente se apunta a entrenar un equipo de _hockey_.

Y entonces el mundo quedó en silencio.

Jared corrió a la puerta todo energía y felicidad. Para entonces, Edward ya había visto una foto de su hijo, pero eso no lo había preparado para cómo se sintió. Parecía que el niño irradiaba energía. Jared era fuerte, con pelo castaño y ojos verdes que bailaban traviesos, con la confianza que hay en un niño que sólo ha recibido amor.

Se detuvo en seco, acarició las orejas al perro y miró a Edward con intensa curiosidad.

—Te pareces a mí —decidió—. No lo habría dicho por la foto. Mamá, ¿puedo tener una rana?

Hasta ese momento, Edward había sentido como si su vida fuese un rompecabezas con las piezas esparcidas por todas partes.

Pero con esas palabras, «mamá, ¿puedo tener una rana?» y la súbita carcajada que disolvió la tensión de la sala, fue como si todas las piezas se juntasen y encajasen en su lugar.

Parecía como si ese momento, y toda la vida, fuera iluminado por la luz, como si, a pesar de los esfuerzos de la gente más que a causa de ellos, todo hubiera vuelto al lugar en que debía estar.

Se hicieron las presentaciones, pero fueron una extraña formalidad entre un grupo de gente que, de algún modo, ya eran y siempre serían una familia.

En todo el fin de semana no hicieron nada especial, y aun así todo fue especial. Comer hamburguesas en la barbacoa de los Morgan, jugar al _frisbi_ con el perro, ir al _zoo_, sentarse en el borde de la cama de su hijo y tratar de leerle un cuento con un nudo en la garganta.

Edward Cullen, que se había especializado en proporcionar a gente normal experiencias espectaculares hizo el humilde descubrimiento de que las experiencias normales se volvían espectaculares por las personas con quienes las compartías, por la adición de un ingrediente secreto: el amor.

—No sé cuándo he pasado un fin de semana mejor —dijo Edward mientras caminaba por el aeropuerto con Bella de la mano la noche del domingo.

—Yo tampoco —dijo ella.

En poco tiempo los kilómetros los separarían. ¿Cómo podía reducir ese dolor, apartar esa sensación de pérdida?

Se detuvo frente al escaparate de una joyería y miraron el muestrario de gargantillas de diamante.

—Elige una —dijo él—. Cualquiera. Para recordar este fin de semana.

—No —dijo ella.

—Vamos, para recordarme. Para demostrarte lo mucho que me importas y lo que te voy a echar de menos hasta que volvamos a vernos.

—No —dijo ella con mayor firmeza.

Demasiado caro, pensó él, nada apropiado para ese fin de semana juntos aunque había hecho regalos más caros por mucho menos.

—¿Y uno de ésos? —dijo señalando un grupo de brazaletes de diamantes.

—¡Edward, no!

—Eh —dijo él—, que te estoy cortejando.

—No —dijo casi amable como si le explicase los horarios a un niño de tres años—. Eso es cautivar, hay una diferencia. No necesito nada para recordar este fin de semana.

—¿Cómo se supone que te voy a cortejar con una actitud así?

—Para ti, Edward, lo más fácil sería cubrirme de regalos, con todo lo que el dinero puede comprar, pero eso no es lo que yo quiero. Quiero las cosas más difíciles de ti. Quiero tu tiempo. Quiero tu energía. Te quiero completamente comprometido. Te quiero a ti. No me vas a conquistar con toda tu riqueza.

La miró con el ceño fruncido. El fin de semana había ido tan bien que creía que ya la había conquistado. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no era así. Que le iba a hacer trabajar y que no pensaba dejarle recurrir a su dinero. Iba a tener que conquistarla a la antigua usanza.

Y de pronto le pareció el desafío más excitante de toda su vida. Mejor que nada. Mejor que comprar complejos turísticos, mejor que pilotar aviones, mejor que viajar por todo el mundo.

Ella le estaba tratando de decir que no había destino, que lo importante era el viaje. Y la verdad era que él no podía esperar.

—Bella —dijo Alice—, ¿podrías decir que sí? Mi hermano me está volviendo loca.

Estaban las dos de pie delante de la ventana mirando el césped. Durante la noche habían aparecido unos flamencos de plástico encima de la primera nieve del invierno. Decían, más o menos, _Bella_.

—Han pasado seis meses —dijo Alice—. Cada día está más enamorado de ti. Di que sí.

—No sé si los flamencos cumplen el criterio. Ha usado dinero.

—¡Tendría que haberlos contratado! A lo mejor los ha robado. No los ha comprado. Y apuesto a que ha estado ahí fuera congelándose escribiendo tu nombre con unos horribles pájaros de plástico. Si eso no es amor, nada lo es. Di sí.

—¿A qué? —dijo Bella inocente—. No me ha pedido nada todavía.

Sonrió. Cuando había retado a Edward a cortejarla sin un gran despliegue de riqueza y poder, nada la había preparado para cómo se enfrentaba ese hombre a un desafío.

La única excepción que habían hecho para recurrir a su riqueza habían sido los billetes de avión. Hasta ella había admitido que era muy difícil cortejar a alguien sin verlo.

Así que él había volado a Toronto y ella a Vancouver, y se habían encontrado en Calgary para ver a Jared y los Morgan.

Alice tenía razón. Su hermano estaba loco, pero en el mejor de los sentidos. Nunca había sido cortejada una mujer como lo estaba siendo ella.

Mientras el tiempo había seguido siendo bueno, habían ido a escalar y montar en canoa juntos. Para consternación de él, ella había insistido en pagarse su parte.

Edward se había hecho con una guitarra, que él decía que le habían regalado, por lo que no había dinero implicado, y le cantaba en la casa de su hermana. Tampoco sabía tocar ni cantar. Escucharlo asesinar canciones de amor había sido más entrañable que su oferta de llevarla a un concierto en Vancouver a lo que ella se había negado al ver el precio de las entradas.

La había ido llenando de tesoros lentamente, ninguno que pudiera comprar el dinero. En una arquita de cedro que había hecho él, le había regalado el anillo de casada de su madre y encajes hechos a mano por su abuela; un antiguo zapato de bebé que había sido de él, y una fotografía de Jared. Le estaba regalando su historia.

Le había hecho un guardapelo para remplazar el que había tirado al lago, era de papel maché y tenía su huella dactilar. Lo había llevado hasta que había amenazado con desintegrarse y entonces lo había metido en el arca de cedro.

Le había enviado seda dental con mensajero con una nota en la que decía que se había reformado.

—¿Está usada? —había preguntado Alice horrorizada cuando la había visto.

—No importa —había dicho Bella guardándola en su cofre de los tesoros—. Se la enseñaré a mis hijos algún día y les diré: «vuestro padre me regaló sarro».

—Qué desagradables sois —dijo Alice—. ¿Qué hijos? ¿Ya se ha declarado?

—Aún no.

—Es lo que debería hacer. Voy a informar a correos si sigue enviando cosas así.

Cuando iba a verla los fines de semana, él le enseñó a pescar en una canal que había cerca de la casa de Alice y Jasper y cuando se congeló, le enseñó a patinar. Jamás pescaron nada, aunque sí una rana para Jared y después tuvieron que conseguir llevársela. Al final Edward alquiló un avión para no tener que pasar al animalito de contrabando por el aeropuerto.

Fueron a dar largos paseos. Una vez que pasaron al lado de unos niños que tenían gatitos en una caja al lado de una tienda bajo un enorme cartel de «gratis», él eligió el más mono y se lo regaló.

Ella lo llamó _Rapsodia_.

Cuando ella iba a Vancouver, le llevaba poemas espantosos que había escrito y cocinaba desastrosos platos. Admiraba las flores que él había sembrado para ella en la terraza ya que no podía comprarlas.

Cuando iban a Calgary salían al campo con los Morgan y montaban en bicicleta con Jared. Jugaban al béisbol y le pusieron tejado a la casa del árbol para poder dormir por la noche. Edward demostró que no era muy buen constructor. El tejado tenía goteras, lo que sólo lo hizo más divertido.

Se apuntaron a clases de esquí y perfeccionaron el arte de beber chocolate caliente con los esquís puestos.

—Ahí está —dijo Alice mirando un poco más allá de los flamencos—. Llega el gran _playboy_. Si no te lo pide este fin de semana, lo repudio como hermano.

—Eso lo dijiste el fin de semana pasado.

—La diferencia es que éste lo digo en serio.

—Mira, Alice —dijo Bella con suavidad—. Te trae una sorpresa.

Edward salía de un pequeño coche, evidentemente alquilado, y después un niño se bajó del asiento delantero.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo Alice y miró a Bella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¿Es ése mi sobrino?

No esperó la respuesta, sino que salió por la puerta con las zapatillas, cruzando entre flamencos rosados para conocer a un niño que era como había sido su hermano una vez.

Cada día que pasaban juntos parecía mágico, pero ése mucho más. Los niños jugaron juntos y Susie al instante adoró a su primo.

Cuando entraron en casa, Alice tomó a los niños bajo el ala y después le dio un sobre a su hermano.

—Ya es bastante —dijo estricta—. Yo me ocuparé de los niños.

Edward abrió el sobre, dentro había un mapa. Isabella apenas podía mirarlo, de pronto tímida, preguntándose si él también estaría recordando la última vez que alguien se había ofrecido a ocuparse de los niños.

Siguieron el mapa, fuera de la ciudad, a través de espesos bosques hasta llegar a una cabaña.

Fue dentro de la cabaña que Bella se dio cuenta de que era cosa de él. ¿Cómo si no podría estar llena de espagueti en lata y cajas de polvos de tarta de chocolate?

Él hizo la cena, y después, mientras el fuego chisporroteaba en la chimenea de piedra, vertió los polvos de la tarta y los mezcló con agua.

—Yo no quiero eso —dijo ella.

—Vamos. Te estás quedando muy flaca.

Era cierto, pero por primera vez en su vida no era a propósito. Era tan feliz que no encontraba el momento de comer.

Esa noche, pensó mirando por la puerta del diminuto dormitorio de la cabaña, esa noche sería la noche. Se acercó y lo besó.

Normalmente él le hubiera devuelto el beso, pero esa vez no.

—No puedo hacer nada más —dijo él—. No puedo besarte y no tenerte.

—Lo sé —dijo ella—. Está bien. Me doy por cortejada, vamos a la cama.

—Ah, no.

—¿Qué quieres decir con no? —preguntó asombrada.

—Bella, así no es como termina el cortejo a la antigua usanza.

—¿No?

—No —dijo y se puso de rodillas delante de ella—. Termina así —sacó del bolsillo una caja con un anillo—. Bella, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Tendremos hijos y serán parte de una familia que incluye a mi hijo? ¿Y a mis sobrinos?

—Sí —susurró ella.

Entonces la besó y cuando ella trató de llevarlo a la cama él no la dejó.

—No, tendrás que esperar hasta la noche de bodas.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

—Dame la tarta frita —dijo taciturna.

Compartieron la cuchara y a ella no le supo ni la mitad de mal.

—¿No quieres ver lo que hay en la caja? —dijo él en broma.

Se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado del anillo. La verdad era que el anillo no significaba nada para ella. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar el que tenía en su cofre de los tesoros hecho con la tapa de una lata? Iba echar de menos todo eso.

Por supuesto, casarse significaba que todo eso se iba a terminar. Se cambiaría por algo mejor. Mucho mejor. Se dio cuenta de que se moría de hambre por él. Por más de él. Por su cuerpo y su lengua y sus labios y sus manos en ella.

Miró la habitación. ¿De verdad iba a hacerle esperar?

—Ábrela —insistió tendiéndole la caja.

Le costó mucho abrir la tapa. Cuando lo consiguió, vio por qué. En lugar de un anillo había un papel doblado. Con cuidado lo desdobló y trató de entender los términos legales en que estaba redactado.

Finalmente lo entendió. Edward le había regalado la escritura del _Moose Lake Lodge_.

—Es para ti, Bella, para que hagas con él lo que quieras —ella sonrió a través de las lágrimas—. ¿Cuánto tiempo te va a costar organizar una boda? Quiero que lo tengas todo. El vestido, las chicas con flores, la catedral, el…

—No —dijo ella—. No. No quiero nada de eso. Eso es una boda y no tiene nada que ver con el matrimonio —empezó a ruborizarse—. Edward, no puedo esperar mucho más.

—¿Para qué? —dijo con mirada malévola.

—Ya lo sabes.

— Dilo.

Le susurró sus secretos deseos en el oído.

Él se echó a reír.

—Se me olvidaba que ya tenías vestido.

—No —dijo ella—. Me voy a casar en traje de nieve para que nos podamos ir derechos de luna de miel.

—¿Lo has pensado bien?

—Me temo que sí —confesó ruborizándose—. Quiero que nuestra luna de miel sea en la cabaña de la isla del _Moose Lake Lodge_.

—¡Allí estará todo cubierto de nieve! —dijo él.

Sonrió. No podía pensar en nada, absolutamente nada, mejor que quedarse con él en una cabaña aislada por la nieve.

—Lo sé —dijo feliz—. Lo sé.

—No sé cómo piensas que lleguemos a la cabaña a través de la nieve. ¡No pienso llevarte en canoa por el lago con nieve!

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

—Confío en que se te ocurrirá algo —hizo una pausa y susurró—. Confío en ti.

—No lo harías si hubieras sabido las ideas perversas que tenía sobre tus dedos de los pies.

—Confío en ti —volvió a susurrar—. Para siempre.

* * *

><p>que capi mas hermoso! ejejejej<p>

espero que les haya gustado tanto como ami!


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno niñas ahora si este el final final no da mas!

queria preguntarles hay un grupo de historias parceidas a esta pero es una serie no se si quieren que lo monte son 13 historias, muy hermosas!

diganme si les parece o no bueno

aqui les dejo el capi

besos

**_Nessa_**

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

Edward estaba de pie al lado del _Descanso de los Ángeles_. Era poco frecuente estar solo y los sonidos del verano, un partido de fútbol, risas, gritos de niños, le llegaban atenuados.

Llevaba un rosal para plantar y una pala y buscaba el lugar adecuado en el jardín. Habían pasado cuatro años desde la primera vez que se había fijado en ese lugar, la primera vez que había escuchado a su corazón.

Esos cuatro años no habían cambiado mucho el refugio. Seguía igual mientras todo a su alrededor había cambiado.

Bella tenía un sentido innato para saber lo que quería el mundo: un lugar familiar, un hogar lejos de casa, un lugar sin tocar por la tecnología moderna, sin televisión ni ordenadores.

El _Moose Lake Lodge_ se había convertido en el primer complejo familiar de _Sun_. No era un éxito financiero, pero se sostenía por algo más que el éxito económico. Era el favorito de sus complejos turísticos.

—Susie, _Susie Dedos Azules_.

Su hijo, Jared, ya con once años, atormentaba a su prima no llamándola Susan ya que había cumplido los ocho años. Su sobrino, Jake, de cuatro, estaba tan contento con el nuevo bebé como su hermana lo había estado con él.

Rosalie y Emmett dirigían el complejo, sus tres nietos se habían ido a vivir allí tras la muerte de su madre, Darlene, en la primavera.

Aquél parecía el lugar natural de esos niños dado que habían pasado allí mucho tiempo con su madre. El único cambio que habían hecho había sido hacer accesible para las sillas de ruedas el _Descanso de los Ángeles_ para que Darlene pudiera pasar allí los últimos veranos.

Su hijo, Jared, y los Morgan, pasaban allí todo el verano. Edward jamás dejaba de aprender del espíritu de generosidad de los Morgan, quienes lo habían incluido en su familia sin un momento de duda. De ellos había aprendido que el amor suponía incluir.

Alice y Jasper se habían enamorado del lugar desde su primera visita. Se alojaban en la cabaña llamada _Hondonada del Gaitero_ cada fin de semana largo y cada verano. Susie y Jake actuaban como si fueran los dueños del sitio.

Nadie quería una piscina, ni un embarcadero nuevo, ni esquí acuático.

Nadie de los que iba quería que nada cambiase.

Ese verano era el primer año allí del bebé. A Edward le había preocupado que su hija, de sólo cuatro meses, fuera demasiado pequeña para las noches frescas y los mosquitos. Bella se había reído de todo eso.

Bella se había convertido en una mujer en su máximo esplendor de un modo que jamás habría pensado que alguien pudiera brillar. Bella siempre era el centro de su amor, el eje alrededor del cual giraban las ruedas.

Al pensar en ella, oyó su grito, se volvió para ver dónde estaba.

Y allí estaba, el cabello al viento, descalza, fuerte, sus piernas brillando al sol, con todos los niños intentando atraparla y quitarle el balón.

Siguió con el jardín que Rosalie había plantado tras la muerte de Darlene, encontró un hueco y empezó a cavar. Plantó el rosal en el hoyo, se sentó en los talones y lo contempló.

—Papá-O —oyó desde debajo de la colina. El modo en que lo llamaba Jared—. ¿Vienes? Nuestro equipo te necesita.

Edward terminó de alisar el suelo, se puso de pie y miró al otro lado del lago la pequeña cabaña. _Rapsodia de Amor_, esperó. Seguramente tendría que esperar bastante para volver allí, pero sólo con mirarla, recordaba.

Su unión con Bella para crear el milagro que era la vida.

—¡Papá-O! —volvió a gritar Jared con la impaciencia de los once años.

—Ya voy —gritó Edward bajando de dos en dos las antiguas escaleras de madera hacia un mundo que jamás habría soñado para él.

A un mundo que era mejor que el que ningún hombre tuviera derecho a soñar para sí mismo.

Era un mundo que lo había esperado cuando había estado perdido. Algunas veces lo llamaba _CaAliot_, pero sabía que su auténtico nombre era _Amor_.

**Fin**


End file.
